Never Enough
by MyPillow
Summary: Chloe Beale, the day of the Activities Fair. A new start to her senior year! All she and Aubrey Posen have to do is find 8 super-hot girls with bikini ready bodies who can match pitch and harmonize perfectly. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Until she meets a short, brunette girl who for some reason, Chloe can't stop thinking about. Read and Review! Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Fic! On this account that is…. I have separate accounts as to not get genre's mixed up. I write all Sorts of shit! Just like my book "Suna's Fire Fox" is from the Naruto universe. If any of you are reading it, I'm sorry I've had a lot….going on in my life. Just too much. Soooo. Ya. Seems like I'm just bad luck! Well without further ado.

MY version of Pitch Perfect.

This fic takes place DURING the movie. Only it's from the perspective of Chloe Beale. A little different. But oh well.

I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of the songs in the movie and/or my story.

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

Chloe Beale looked at herself in the mirror, smiling softly. Her pink lips and perfectly mascaraed eyes made her look absolutely stunning. But combined with her wavy ginger hair and her blue plaid dress, she felt like she was the epitome of beautiful. Chloe knew how good-looking she was, and had a lot of confidence in her body.

Combined with her super bubbly, happy go-lucky attitude. She was pretty much bound to be friends with anyone. Although she preferred the company of her best friend Aubrey Posen. The two of them had become best friends through her a cappella group, The Barden Bellas. Their previous group leaders had been very hot young ladies but each one was obsessed with winning and had turned into mega-bitch. Aubrey had the shot this year for being the leader of the Bellas. And She was praying that Aubrey wouldn't keep tradition and turn into one of those 'mega-bitches'.

Today was an important day for the Bellas. Today was the day of the Activities fair. Which allowed all previous Barden club members to show off their club to incoming freshmen to try and win over the younger college students. Chloe's and Aubrey's goal today was simple.

Try and get 8 super hot, bikini-ready girls, who can all match pitch perfectly, recruited to the Bellas to attempt to win the ICCA's this year.

Although it might be tougher than it sounds due to Aubrey's….accident…during the Bellas performance last year. Chloe put on an optimistic smile, and turned to look at Aubrey. She had just walked through her bedroom door look just as hot as Chloe did.

Chloe smiled at the blonde, "You ready to go?"

Aubrey looked tense, due to her nerves. She sighed and nodded, "As I'll ever be, I guess."

The two of them had set out to the yard, where other clubs were already setting up tables for the incoming freshmen. Chloe and Aubrey had pretty much everything ready to go for them because the prepared ahead of time. They quickly set up their table, but a cloth on top of the table, to make it look better. They hung up the sign and had a sign-up list along with fliers. They both felt prepared. Their table looked really good. Lady-like, and poppy. It doesn't help that they both looked really good.

To add the final touch, Chloe put a little bowl full of suckers and candy in it. She smiled as the first incomers walked into the quad. She looked at Aubrey and smiled at her.

"This is it! This is our first day as group leaders. We won't let them down."

Aubrey nodded her head vigorously, a smile played at her lips. "Of course! No matter what the cost, we will return to the ICCA's and finish was we started." She said with a smile towards her best friend.

Everything was going well for a while, until the two Bellas heard a noise that sent a shiver down their spine. It was the Treblemakers. They turned and watch Bumper and his crew sing to "Let It Whip" by Dazz Band. They continued to watch them. Chloe felt nerves ride up inside her watching them. She bit her lip. The Treblemakers were even better than last year.

After a minute Chloe looked up at the tall blonde. She had a pure look of determination. Chloe smiled to herself. Aubrey always had a way of calming her nerves. Aubrey looked at freshmen walking by and said allowed.

"I will stop at nothing to take those Ding-a-lings down."

Chloe eased up again and looked around for people who were potential candidates. Her eyes lightened up as she saw someone she recognized.

"Hey Barb!" She said with a smile, "Are you going to audition this year? We have openings!" She smiled at her. Chloe knew that the other years, the Bellas were… a bit harsh toward her. But this year, Aubrey and Chloe knew they were desperate.

Barb stopped and gave them a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh now that you puked your way to the bottom, you're actually considering me?"

Chloe knew she was right. Her smiled faded and she looked down, slightly ashamed of herself. Also, she now knew that it was going to be MUCH harder for them to recruit girls into the Bellas.

Barb continued, "I auditioned for you guys three times and I never got in because you said my boobs look like baloney."

As she said this she put her hands on her hips, showing to the Bella girls that she was, in fact, not wearing a bra. And was wearing a white shirt. Her giant dark nipples clearly shown through her shirt. Chloe looked down at them, and then away.

She felt nervousness creep up again. If they couldn't even get Barb….then what were they going to do?

Barb kept going, "The words out. Bellas is the laughing stock of a cappella." She put a fake smile on her face, "Good luck auditioning this year." Her smile dropped instantly as she walked away and glared at them. "Douche-b's."

Chloe took a deep breath trying to calm herself. It didn't work. She felt her hands start playing with her clipboard. "Oh my god, this is a travesty. God, If we can't even recruit Baloney Barb, then we can't get anybody."

Aubrey looked at her with a smile, "Just take the dramatics down a notch, okay?"

Aubrey walked out in front of their booth, Chloe immediately followed her best friend. She felt a twinge of annoyance as Aubrey started to talk to another girl, which she obviously ignored her.

Chloe felt herself speak, "You're the one who got us into this hot mess."

Aubrey sighed, and turned to Chloe, "Oh, we'll be fine! I am confident that we will find 8 super-hot girls, with bikini-ready bodies who can harmonize and have perfect pitch, okay?"

Aubrey smiled at her, but Chloe didn't feel anymore relaxed, she felt her worried eyes wander to in front of her. To her right she could hear Aubrey try and recruit some girls, who completely shot her down. She lifted her eyes to across the yard to see a brown haired girl wander around. The girls face turned in her direction, but wasn't looking at her.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, she's super hot, and has a bikini ready body…

As the girls continued to walk by, Chloe looked back at Aubrey and shot her a look that said 'See? What are we going to do?'

Aubrey, for once let her annoyance show. She aggressively handed Chloe some more fliers.

"Just keep flyering, okay? We have tradition to uphold."

Chloe almost rolled her eyes, again with tradition? She knew that it was a very important part for the Bellas but sometimes it was hard to keep it going. She looked back at Aubrey and shrugged her shoulders a little bit.

"How about we just…get good singers?"

Aubrey was about to say something when they both heard an accented voice break through their conversation. "What? Good singers? What?"

Immediately Chloe turned towards the voice and smiled brightly, she looked at the girl "Hi!" She took a quick second to check her out.

Definitely not a bikini ready body… but her face was pretty. Blonde-hair, blue eyes. White teeth. Lip gloss. She wore a baggy green shirt on, but it looked good on the girl.

Chloe continued smiling at the girl, "Can you sing?"

The girl looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah."

Chloe could tell Aubrey was looking at her too, but she kept going, "Can you read music?"

The girl smiled a little, "Ya."

Chloe took her leap of faith and added, "Can you match pitch?"

The girl did the hand shooting motion and smirked at them, "Try me." A full blown smile came on her face as you could see excitement.

Chloe looked at Aubrey and their eyes met, they both sent each other a look that said, 'why not?'

Chloe looked back at the girl and sang a note, which the girl match perfectly. She went up a half-step, which again the girl match perfectly. Chloe finalized it by going a full octave higher to see what this girl can do.

She went perfectly in tune with her ginger counter singer and continued to hold the note for a very long time, fading her voice out then coming back in. She was doing some hand motions.

Chloe nodded at her, her excitement building. She saw Aubrey hold up her hands a few times and say "Yeah." But she kept her eyes on the girl. She smiled. She was good.

"That was a really good start!" She laughed, along with Aubrey.

The girl smiled at them, "I'm the best singer in Tasmania…with teeth."

She flashed them her full set of white teeth and Aubrey nodded, "Love it." She said.

Chloe got out a pen and was about to write down on her paper, she looked up at the blonde haired girl. "What's your name?"

Instantly the girl says, "Fat Amy"

Chloe felt confusion inside of her, but nodded and kept smiling at her. The ginger heard Aubrey go "um" beside her, so she turned to look at Aubrey, who had confusion written all over her face.

Aubrey spoke, "You call yourself…Fat Amy?"

Chloe was glad that Aubrey asked the question. Fat Amy looked at them and smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." She said at Aubrey.

Aubrey turned towards Chloe and gave her a look that said 'interesting' Chloe gave her a 'Not bad' look. To Chloe, Fat Amy's reasoning's were pretty sound. They made sense.

Chloe turned back to Fat Amy and smiled, Aubrey grabbed a flyer and handed to Fat Amy, "I will…see you at auditions…Fat Amy." Aubrey tested the word out on her lips, and looked to see if Fat Amy took any offense to it. Which she didn't.

Fat Amy looked at the sheet with a small grin. Chloe's head turned to Aubrey, she had an excited look on her face. Amy's voice caught their attention again as she spoke to the small Bellas.

"I can sing, but I'm also good at modern dance."

Aubrey's smiled increased, this girl kept getting more interesting by the minute. Chloe kept her dazzling smile, she knew she was going to like Fat Amy. But then again. She found the good in everybody.

Fat Amy continued, "Olden dance, and uhhh, mermaid dancing."

Chloe felt her smile slowly fade in confusion, mermaid dancing? She watched as Fat Amy got on the ground and started doing this very awkward looking….dance. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at the ridiculousness of the dance, but immediately she liked Amy.

She knew Aubrey like her too, based off her "Ooh" and her "I see that"

Chloe looked around again. She saw the brown haired girl from before. Somehow this girl seemed to interest her. She got a better look at her now, She had black boots on, her hair was half pulled back, which she found pretty, and she had a red tank top on with a no sleeve grey cardigan over top. For pants she just had jeans. Chloe watched as the girl walked over to a group of seniors playing Quidditch from the nerd books 'Harry Potter'.

She felt herself lift a delicate eyebrow and couldn't help but think, _"She can't be into that kind of stuff…can she?"_

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped at the Deaf Jews booth. She didn't look deaf. Maybe she thought it was the other kind of DJ… Chloe instantly brightened up as a surprised look came from the brown haired girl, obviously mistaking the booth for something else.

Chloe perked up, so this girl was interested in DJ-ing…which had music in it. She peeked a glance over at Aubrey who was smiling at passerby's and attempting to get them to at least take the flyer. Chloe looked back, hoping that the girl would stop over here. She had a feeling that Aubrey wouldn't like her as a choice, though.

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she saw Fat Amy go over to the Deaf Jew's booth and start talking to the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl gave her a small bit of her interest. Obviously loosing it the more Fat Amy talked. She walked away from Fat Amy and Chloe kept staring. She hoped she would come this way.

Which her wish was granted as the brown haired girl wander closer. Chloe smiled and pointed at her "Oh! What about her?"

Aubrey looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow at Chloe, "Oh I dunno. She looks a little too 'alternative' for us."

Chloe ignored her and turned back to the brown haired girl who was now directly in front of their booth.

She gave the girl her best smile, and handed her a flyer, "Hi! Any interest in joining our a cappella group?"

Chloe gave her a quick check out while she got the closer look. The girl was short…very short. She had what looked to be a rose tattoo on her right shoulder. She had many…interesting ear piercings that she adorned in her ears. She had on a leather bracelet. Her make up was done absolutely perfect for her face however. She had lip gloss on, eye liner, mascara and some eye shadow. Perfect skin complexion. Over all, despite the way she dressed. The girl was in fact. Attractive.

Chloe smiled at her, her interest in the 'Alt Girl' had spiked nearly tenfold. The girl looked up at her and stared into Chloe's eyes. Which Chloe noticed was a very very dark shade of blue. Almost so dark that it blended in with the black of her pupils. Chloe blinked in surprise. Not expecting that.

The girl smiled, "Oh right, this is like…a thing now."

Sarcasm literally dripped from her voice and Chloe bit her lip. This girl just screamed 'Bad-ass' and she could honestly say…She found it super cool.

She nodded, and kept her smile. "Totes. We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments." She smiled and pointed her pen at her mouth, "It's all from our mouths."

The girl raised both eyebrows and smiled slightly, looking surprised. "Yikes." Was the only thing she said to that.

Chloe ignored it and kept talking, "There's four groups on campus. The Bellas. That's us, we're the tits." She gave a small wink to the girl, who smirked slightly. She still had that 'yikes' face on. Chloe continued, "The BU Harmonics." She pointed at a group of stuffy looking seniors, all massaging each others shoulders. She smiled at them, they looked ridiculous.

"They sing a LOT of Madonna." She looked around for the constant stoners. She found them and felt the Alt Girl's eyes follow her too. She smiled, "Um, The High Notes…They're not particularly motivated." She said with a smile.

She then turned towards the Treblemakers. Who were finishing their song for about the third time that day.

"And then there's…" She turned back around at smiled at Aubrey. Aubrey smiled at her, they both didn't finish Chloe's sentence, but smiled at the short brown haired girl. Chloe stared at her, like she was trying to get her to look at her instead of Aubrey.

"So," She started, her smile EVER present. "Are you interested?"

The girl turned her dark eyes towards her, she smiled, "Sorry! It's just…It's pretty lame."

Chloe felt whatever hope she had for the year come crashing down when she said that. A cappella? Lame? Chloe didn't know what to say. She instead stopped smiling and looked down. She heard Aubrey speak up for the first time.

"A-ca-scuse me?" Chloe composed herself a little bit and looked at Aubrey, the only one of the two that could come up with something to say. Aubrey looked highly offended but was trying to keep it light with the girl.

"Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." She laughed a little bit.

Chloe felt the need to jump in now, noticing the short girl's look get even worse. Now her face practically screamed 'are you kidding? You're making it worse.'

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships." She ended with a smile, once again. Trying to win this girl over. Something about her interested Chloe to no end, and she knew that with or without her joining the Bellas…She wanted to get to know her.

The girl's eyebrows raised to yet, another new level of shocked. "On purpose?" she said quietly. Chloe almost laughed. This girls sarcasm was much higher than anyone else's that she has ever met. And she's only known her for a full five minutes now!

Aubrey jumped in again, Chloe could hear irritation in her voice, but she still attempted to keep it light hearted. "We played at the Cobb Energy Performance Arts Centre, you bitch."

Aubrey laughed a little at the end, but Chloe knew that she meant it. Chloe saw the girls face, she looked slightly offended, but a smirk was creeping up on her face…almost like she liked it. Chloe jumped in.

"Oh what Aubrey means to say…" she shot Aubrey a look, "was that we are a close knit talented group ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at the Lincoln Center this year." She said, she gave her the most dazzling smile she could muster and batted her eyes a tiny bit.

She tried to add as much emotion into her next sentence. "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

She looked at the short girl, she had hope written all over her face. Her dreams felt like they crashed around her when she saw the apologetic look on the girls face.

"Sorry, I don't even sing." She looked at Chloe, "It was really nice to meet you guys."

Chloe watched her leave and kept her eyes moving. She could almost _feel_ Aubrey's frustration rise up. Chloe looked back at the short haired girl, she still felt very interested in this girl. Her eyes wandered to soak in everything about the back of the 'alt girl's' figure. She felt herself blush just a tad when her brain thought to herself, '_She's even good looking from behind._'

Chloe turned her head to Aubrey, she was grinding her teeth. "What…are we gonna do?!" she muttered through clenched teeth.

Chloe came to a realization, she turned to Aubrey. "We didn't even get her name!"

Aubrey closed her eyes. She wanted to face palm. Chloe looked back at the short girl again. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She watched her go up to another booth. Not talking to anyone, not attempting to make any friends. Chloe squinted her eyes to try and read what booth she had gone up too.

'Barden Internships…?'

Chloe was confused. Why would that girl even be interested in some of the internships here? Then a thought hit her. The radio station. She couldn't help but smile.

She knew Luke, the station manager, pretty well. She turned to Aubrey.

"I'm going to go get some water from the vending machine, would you like anything?"

Aubrey turned her head towards Chloe, questioning. "Um, no, thank you."

Chloe turned and walked off in the direction of the internship booth. Aubrey followed her. Then she looked behind her at their table. Which had two water bottles on top of it. Aubrey looked back at the ginger and raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

Chloe waited for the brown haired girl to leave, then approached the booth. Luke was behind it lazily reading a magazine. Chloe walked up, they once had a fling, but it didn't go so well. They both agreed that they were better friends than lovers.

Chloe smiled at him as she walked up, "Hi, Luke!"

Luke looked up, and smiled charmingly at Chloe, "Ah Chloe, good to see you. How goes the recruiting?"

Chloe's smile faltered a little bit. "Um, you know. Difficult, with Aubrey's mishap from last year."

Luke chuckled. "Hope she's doing ok."

Chloe nodded her head, "She's as good as she could be right now I guess."

Luke smirked at her and rested his head on his hand, "So what could I help you with today?"

Chloe beamed at him, "Well actually, a girl just stopped by here to pick up an application. She didn't talk, I don't think. But she had brown hair. Tattoos. And Earrings?"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Oh, her? Yeah, she was pretty hot. Why are you interested?"

Chloe nodded, "Well we want to recruit her badly. Did she stop by for the radio station internship?"

Luke nodded this time, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

The ginger winked at him, "I just had a feeling. I have just ooooonee tiny favor to ask of you though…?"

Luke smiled at her, "Anything for you darling."

Chloe smiled, "What was her name?"

"Uuum." Luke got off his chair and looked at the applications that were filled out. He picked up the top paper. Chloe waited patiently.

Luke smirks at her, "Beca…Beca Mitchell."

Chloe repeated her name. Testing it on her lips, she couldn't stop her smile after she said her name. Luke gave her a knowing look.

"You said you were interested her or the Bellas were interested in her?"

Without thinking Chloe responded, "I am." She looked at Luke's face and shook her head, "Well…I, as in the Bellas, were interested in her. She could be a great addition to our squad."

Luke half-smiled. "Riiiiiiight. Well, I'll catch you later, okay?"

Chloe felt embarrassed as she gave a small wave and walked away. But her interest in…Beca Mitchell didn't go unnoticed by Luke alone. Chloe also noticed that she had a peculiar interest in the girl. Chloe smiled to herself as she snuck a bottle of water off of a nearby booth table, without the booth leaders noticing.

With, or without the Bellas. Chloe will get to know this Beca.

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

Well, any thoughts? Tell me how it went! Please read and review! Ta-ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Well. Its been five minutes since I've uploaded my story and I can honestly say. I'm ready for more. Soooo Here's the second Chapter!

0101010101001010101010101010 1010101010101010101010101010 101010101

Chloe had spent the next week just trying to find this Beca Mitchell. With no luck, at all. Nobody seemed to even know this girl either. She was gone off the face of the planet. Chloe sighed as she walked to the gym, ready for a hard work out. She walked along the yard and was doing what she enjoyed to do. People watch.

People are so interesting to her. How a group of kids could sit around two toy trucks that they controlled. And they would slam the toy trucks into each other. Or how a group of absolutely stoned juniors found it fun to play Duck-Duck-Goose. Or how that one single girl enjoyed watching everyone around her with giant headphones on listening to whatever song she was playing on her Mac.

Chloe did a double take, she squinted. Brown hair, the head phones, the make up, the bad-ass attitude…Chloe felt herself smile with excitement. It was her! It was Beca Mitchell! The mysterious freshmen who had no friends, a hot body, and the most interesting personality! Chloe pulled out her compact and gave herself a quick check out through the small mirror. She looked good. Like always.

She put it away and was about to walk over to the short brunette, small butterflies were in her stomach. She was able to take one step before she heard a voice.

"Chloe!"

She turned her head, slightly annoyed, but still bundle of joy. She saw one of her…ahem…very good man friends. She grinned at him, "Tom! Oh hey! How's it going?"

Tom stopped in front of her, a smirk on his face. "Oh you know, it's going. What are you up too? I haven't seen you in a while."

Chloe felt very flirtatious at the moment, for no particular reason why, other than seeing Beca just now, She winked at Tom. "Well we definitely can change that, I'm going to work out now for a while, would you like to come along? Maybe help me wash myself later in the showers?" She put one hand on his chest and the other on his arm.

She couldn't help herself. She was a flirt at nature. It's included in the 'Chloe' Package. Tom wrapped one arm around her and whispered in her hear, which sent shivers down her spine. She wondered what it would be like to held like this by someone shorter. And possibly has boobs. And brown hair…

Chloe blinked as she remembered Beca. Her and Tom were walking away towards the gym. She looked back over her shoulder, only to find that the spot where Beca was sitting was empty. She frowned. She had missed her chance to speak to the alt girl. She sighed but decided it wasn't worth wallowing over so she just looked up at Tom and smiled.

He didn't notice her smile, but instead high-fived a group of freshmen boys catcalling and whistling at them. Chloe frowned but didn't say anything. She just focused on what was in head of her. Chloe twirled one strand of red hair around a finger and thought to herself, what would have happened if she had actually talked to Beca?

010101010101010101010

Chloe was in the shower later, with Tom. She was in the process of some heavy make out session with him when she heard the door open. Usually she just ignores it, but this door that opened, was followed by a beautiful alto singing voice. Chloe stopped kissing Tom to which he muttered, "What the hell?" to her.

Chloe ignored him and put a finger up to his mouth. She shot him a look to just be quiet when he was going to protest. She continued listening to the words she knew oh so well.

_You shout it out loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Chloe opened her curtain and started to walk to the voice, she was almost hoping, no she was _praying_ that it was Beca. She bit her lip as she felt a smile crawl over her lips. She stopped at the stall the voice was coming from. Is this what she had become?

Chloe thought about it for a second. Then shrugged. She had to know. And get them to come to auditions. And if it was Beca…then she struck gold.

Chloe opened up the curtain to see who it was, she couldn't stop the giant smile that appeared on her face as she saw the brown hair, the earrings, and the tattoos. Chloe gave her a once over, while she was naked. The tattoos, Chloe found, were irresistibly hot on Beca. Usually Chloe doesn't like her men with piercings or tattoos but on Beca…it was different. It called to Chloe.

It made Chloe want to touch them, and feel the smooth skin that the tattoos were placed on. She noticed that she had another one on her left arm, and in the middle of her back. The one in the middle of her back was a sentence. And also was in what seemed to be a different language. If Chloe had to guess, she would guess German, but she wasn't sure.

Chloe smiled at Beca as she heard the words Beca was singing. She couldn't contain herself any longer.

"You can sing!"

Beca whirled around, an utterly horrified look on her face. All she said, which Chloe found absolutely adorable, was "Dude!"

Beca grabbed the curtain and pulled it shut on Chloe, which Chloe smile widened even further. She was so excited. This Beca was just absolutely amazing; she was just what the Bellas needed! But she couldn't deny herself that Beca's body was also very attractive. For someone who dressed the way she does, she obviously cared what she looked like, due to her toned abs and legs.

Chloe found herself checking out the younger girl. And for some strange reason to Chloe, she felt like pinning her to the wall and kissing her. She knew what attraction was, and she knew that she was definitely attracted to Beca, but what she didn't know was WHY was she attracted to a girl…?

Chloe stepped into the shower stall to get closer to Beca, while pulling the curtain back. "How high does your belt go?"

Beca looked at her like she was absolutely nuts, "My what?!"

Obviously she was talking about her singing voice. With Chloe being so close, she noticed that Beca wasn't wearing that much make up. Her typical lip-gloss was on and she only seemed to be wearing mascara.

Beca's eyes were wide, and were staring straight at Chloe's eyes, which Beca seemed to have just recognized who was invading her personal space. Chloe smiled at her and turned the water off.

Beca looked at the faucet that Chloe just shut off like she was punched. Chloe got even closer to Beca, cornering the poor girl into the corner. Chloe could smell her shampoo that she uses…ocean breeze?

Beca whispered more to herself than Chloe, but they were close enough where Chloe could hear it, "Oh my god!"

Chloe wanted to let her eyes wander down the girl's body, but she kept her eyes on Beca's wide dark blue eyes.

She smiled, "You have to audition for the Bellas!"

Beca's eyes wandered down to Chloe's chest, which Chloe felt her ears get a little red as Beca did a once over, check out. She awkwardly looked back up at Chloe, "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

Beca had one arm across her breasts, and the other one went down to cover more…intimate areas. Beca's wide eyes skipped across Chloe's body once again. Chloe, felt the need to try and invite Beca's eyes on her, put her hands on her hips. She smiled flirtatiously at Beca.

"Just consider it." She took another step towards Beca, now Beca was looking at anything, anywhere, as long as it didn't cross paths with the very nude Chloe that was in front of her.

Chloe continued, "One time, we sang back up for Prince." She took another step towards Beca. Beca was like a black hole for Chloe, she just pulled her in. The ginger couldn't help but feel like she wanted to hold the brunette. Beca however, grabbed the curtain again. This time she tried wrapping it around her. With her shampoo in her hand and her luffa in the other hand, it was hard for her to hang on to all three of these things.

Chloe smirked at Beca, "His butt is so tiny I could hold it with, like, one hand."

Beca dropped her shampoo and her luffa and made a noise, she bent down to pick them up very quickly, but it was enough to let Chloe have an interesting view for a second.

"Oops." Chloe said, her smile ever present. Along with a small blush. Why did she feel this way?

When Beca stood up again, she faced the wall and talked to Chloe over her shoulder, "Seriously?! I am nude."

Chloe ignored her comment, going back to stare into Beca's beautiful blue eyes. "You were singing _Titanium_, right?"

This got Beca's attention. She turned her head and looked at Chloe, a small but embarrassed smile was on her face. "You know David Guetta?"

Chloe huffed, "Have I been living under a rock?" and followed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah."

She leaned in and thought about the song for a second. "That song is my jam." She nodded her head and winked at Beca, "My lady-jam."

Beca turned her head away again, and chuckled very nervously. "That's nice."

Chloe smiled and laughed a tad. "It is. The song really builds." She sent another suggestive wink at Beca, she would be sure to make the younger girl as confused about her, as Chloe was about Beca.

Beca gave her a sarcastically disgusted look. She whispered to herself again. "Gross."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip. Ah what the hell, what could go wrong? She decided to ask the freshmen, "Can you sing it for me?"

Beca looked at her like she was bat shit crazy, "Dude, no, get out!"

Chloe felt a blush creep on her face, but she tried to play it off cool, "Not for that reason." She smiled, as an idea came up. "I'm not leaving here unless you sing, soo…"

Beca looked at her. A sarcastic 'you serious' face was what Chloe had been met with. Chloe decided to exaggerate her presence. If it was exaggerated enough…

She tilted her head up and released a fake sigh, showing that she was obviously comfortable being where she was. Beca slowly, but surely, started to turn around. Her body was angled though, just to keep her walls up a little bit. Chloe thought it was good enough.

Beca's eyes started to dart every which way and that, avoiding Chloe's eyes, but somehow (Chloe was glad though) Beca kept looking back into her own eyes. Chloe smiled at her. In the most possible awkward way someone could start singing, Beca started off.

Chloe almost shivered as Beca started to sing, but she did end up feeling a blush start to form in her ears and creep to her cheeks. Beca's voice was beautiful…

_I'm bulletproof. Nothing to loose_

Chloe thought right now was a good time to join. She went up and octave and a half to harmonize with the song perfectly.

_Fire away, fire away._

A look of surprise appeared on Beca's face, as she continued to sing the lower part. Chloe did notice now that Beca kept her eyes glued to the red-headed eye's.

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

Chloe leaned in, and notice that Beca didn't seem to mind, or that she was also too caught up in the moment. Together, their voices sounded absolutely amazing.

_Fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

Chloe noticed that Beca's arms lowered now. She was staring directly into Chloe's eyes. Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach as she noticed just how beautiful Beca was…once again. She couldn't stop a smile either at the way they sound together.

_I am titanium._

Beca's eyes flickered about an inch lower, Chloe felt an eyebrow raise slightly and the butterflies returned, _"Did she just look at my lips?"_ Chloe thought.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

They flicked back up to Chloe's eyes, but then immediately went back down again. Chloe smiled again, and now knew, that she WAS looking at her lips!

_I am titanium_

Chloe moved her own eyes to Beca's lips, they were pink, shiny, and looked soft. She wanted to know what they felt like. The last note from _Titanium_ hung in the air around the two girls, as they both stared at each other's lips. Beca's eyes went back up to Chloe's, and Chloe quickly brought her eyes up to Beca's too. She smiled at her, she almost felt breathless.

Beca had a smile on her face, and Chloe bit her lip and gave her an excited, but flirtatious look. After that Beca looked down again at Chloe's body and turned her smile off like a switch and moved her eyes up to the ceiling. Chloe felt a little disappointed, but looked down at herself for like the first time since she's been in there with Beca.

"Oh yeah," She gestured to her body, which Beca looked at again. "I'm pretty confident about all this."

Beca nodded, small awkward smirk was on her face. "You should be."

Chloe couldn't help but grin at the compliment, a small blush on her face. She then remembered, "Oh!"

She grabbed the towel and handed it to Beca. Beca snatched it and immediately covered herself up. But she gave Chloe an awkward look.

"I um…still need to shower."

Chloe smiled sheepishly, but saw Beca's eyes look to something behind her. Chloe didn't take her eyes off the short girl, until she heard Tom's voice.

"You've got a lovely voice." He said with a smile as he checked Beca out, Chloe looked at him and smiled, hearing Beca give a very annoyed "Thanks."

Chloe looked back at Beca and saw her incredulous look. Her smile faltered and she looked back at Tom who was eyeing Beca. Chloe felt a little jealous, but quickly brushed it off. She cleared her throat awkwardly and grabbed Tom by the arm and dragged him to wear their clothes were. Chloe felt herself blink.

She should introduce herself!

She grabbed a towel and walked back over to Beca's stall, which to Beca's great luck, she was just standing there staring at the wall. Her confused look was absolutely adorable to Chloe. Beca jumped when she saw Chloe again.

"Don't you ever give up?!" Beca huffed.

Chloe smiled at her and held out a hand, "I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale."

The short brunette obviously wasn't expecting that. She gently grabbed Chloe's hand and shook. Chloe shook back, with a smile.

Beca gave her another awkward look, obviously not used to introducing herself…or introducing herself in this manner. This was all new to Chloe also, but she handled it much better, she thinks.

"Beca…Beca Mitchell."

Chloe smiled at her. "See you at auditions…Beca Mitchell." She sent one last wink at Beca before closing the curtain. She quickly got dressed and found Tom out in the hallway. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you later Tom! I have somewhere to be!"

She excitedly walked away, going towards her dorm that she shared with Aubrey (thank the lord she was able to convince the staff to let them share). Tom waved after her from behind, looking a little peeved, but more confused than anything.

0101010101010

Chloe got to her dorm and walked in, a big smile on her face. Aubrey looked at her when she entered. The blonde was lazily laying on her own bed watching tv. Chloe smiled brightly at her, and plopped down beside Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled at her, "Soooo, where were youuu?"

Chloe just smiled, "I was taking a shower! Of course."

Aubrey smirked, a knowing look in her eye. "Of course…now whom were you taking a shower with?"

Chloe almost caught herself about to say Beca, but then she remembered. Aubrey doesn't know Beca's name. And it would be weird for Aubrey to find out that her best friend may or may not have a small crush on another girl. Chloe smiled at Aubrey.

"Tom."

Was her only answer. Aubrey smiled and laughed. "You know…always use protection. You never know what you could get and all I want is for you to be safe."

Chloe laughed and walked over to her bed, "Oh shut up Bree, you know I do. You have nothing to worry about."

Aubrey laughed a little, but didn't continue the conversation. She watched the tv, letting her eyelids slowly fall shut.

Chloe looked at the ceiling, she had a smile on her face. Why couldn't she just stop thinking about the tiny brunette, that she had invaded her showering time on? Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at the clock and noticed it was only 8. She rolled her eyes and got changed into her pajamas and crawled in bed. She grabbed a book off of her shelf of books and attempted to start reading.

She was too distracted however, when she kept envisioning dark blue eyes staring at hers. She closed her eyes and held her head. Frustrated with herself and her hormones. She put the book back on the shelf and looked over at Aubrey.

The girl was out like a light. A small line a drool was rolling out of her mouth, and she was snoring slightly. She smiled, then frowned. If she was…a lesbian… she frowned, not enjoying calling herself that word. But if she were a lesbian. Why hadn't she had these kinds of feelings for any other girl? Especially Aubrey?

Chloe just tucked herself in and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about life and stupid little things, until she starting humming _Titanium_. She kept humming that song until she fell asleep.

0101010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101010

Well there ya go! Chapter 2. I don't feel like not writing this story. Its captivating me. Haha, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe sighed. It's been weeks since the shower incident and unfortunately, she hasn't seen nor heard from Beca ever since. Chloe was a tad worried that she may have scared Beca off. Chloe had to admit, while seeing the girl naked was worth it, she probably shouldn't have given up the chance for the Bellas to go to the finals by trying to recruit her in the shower…of all places. She sighed again as she grabbed hold of the papers that Aubrey were presenting to her.

Chloe sat reading over the first audition for the Bellas. Cynthia Rose… Her profile looks good singing wise, but her picture shows that her body type isn't exactly …Bella-like. Aubrey and Chloe had decided that they would try to get as many hot chicks as they could but they will just do with what they get. Chloe looked the list of audition-ers that were out in the front. She sighed and felt faintly disappointed that Beca wasn't apart of them.

"Hey Bellas…Remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked? That should really be a lesson for everybody. If you sing the same old boring girly shit everywhere. You will blow chunks. All over the place. Vomit everywhere."

Chloe turned to glare at the voice, and found herself glaring at Bumper Allen. She hated that man. She saw Aubrey get up from beside her, she looked annoyed. She looked at everyone in the room.

"My fellow a-ca-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage, dirtballs, whoever you may be, get in our way." Aubrey looked directly at Bumper, who had his usual cocky look on his face.

"I promise you, we will return to the ICCA's and finish what we started last year."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at her best friend's confidence. She was brought back to the stage as someone cleared their throat. Her eyebrows rose, so this was Cynthia Rose? Chloe frowned…nope, definitely does not have a Bella body. But she shouldn't judge, Chloe reminded herself. She looked up at Cynthia Rose and smiled.

"Whenever you're ready dude."

Cynthia scoffed and took off her hat. "Yeah, hi, my name is Cynthia Rose."

Chloe looked back down at her information and looked back up at Cynthia. The black woman started to lay a beat down. Her arms waving like she was a gangster…

When she finished she did pretty well. Very well in fact.

And for about a couple hours later, they finally got through every single audition-er. Chloe was getting sick of many of these singers. None of them had anything special about them. The only truly attractive one that came up was named Stacie, and her voice was…interesting.

Chloe couldn't stop laughing at one of the Treblemaker auditioners named Jesse. When he got to the chorus, he realized how high it was for a guy so he started to go into his false setto. He seemed like such a joy to be around, her and Aubrey had shared a giggle at him.

She had pretty much given hope that Beca would come. Everyone was packing up and about to leave, until she saw a shadow in the doorway. She squinted, could it be…?

Brown hair and a curious face poked through into the light, and Beca's beautiful mug had been the best thing Chloe has seen all day. She held up her hands, "Wait! There's one more."

Beca awkwardly stepped onto the stage where everyone could see her. Aubrey shot her a look. She whispered to Chloe very quietly, "What is she doing here?" Chloe ignored her and noticed Jesse, the Treblemaker auditioner had appeared at the stage entrance. Beca waved at the crowd awkwardly.

Chloe smiled at Beca, who met Chloe's eyes and gave a shy smile. Chloe waved her closer, "Hi."

Beca made an awkwardly, adorable face. "Hello."

Beca kept walking forward, only keeping her eyes on Chloe, which Chloe took notice too, happily. "Um…I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Chloe waved her off, offering the younger girl one of her dazzling smiles. "That's ok, sing any song you want."

Beca stood and looked at everyone, her voice was low, sexy…bad-ass like. Beca waved again, "Hi, um… I'm Beca Mitchell."

Chloe stifled a small giggle as Aubrey shot her a dirty look. Beca made that adorable awkward face again and walked towards Chloe and Aubrey, She got on her knees and reached toward their table.

Beca leaned forward, and Chloe couldn't help but notice that the brunette was wearing a very low cut shirt today. She blushed a little at her thoughts and paid attention to what Beca was doing.

Beca pointed towards the cup, "May I?"

Chloe was confused but nodded, and smiled. She kept her eyes glued with Beca's. Beca seemed to be taking comfort with her eyes. Like what she was about to do wasn't for an audition but rather it was for Chloe herself.

Beca gave another awkward face, obviously not comfortable being the center of attention. Being late, not preparing the audition song, stealing a judges cup, and sitting on the ground for her audition.

Beca looked at Chloe one last time before starting to clap and play a beat USING the cup. At first it seemed random…Then Beca started to sing. Chloe felt the familiar shiver go up her spine as she heard Beca's voice. To Chloe, she could hear Beca sing all day, and will always get that feeling.

_I got my ticket for the long way round._

_Two bottle whisky for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow whatd'ya say_

Chloe could feel a smile creep up, and she quick glanced at the rest of the room. Every single face there was impressed with her already. Even Bumper looked slightly shocked to see…a girl have so much talent. Chloe looked at Aubrey and could tell, that while the blonde didn't necessarily _like_ Beca, she was enjoying her voice.

Chloe smiled and goes back to Beca, who now had her eyes glued to Chloe's again. Chloe fought down her blush.

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Her beat kept going for another two measures.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_Its got mountains, its got rivers_

_Its got sights to give you shivers_

_But sure would be prettier with you._

Chloe gulped, she wasn't sure but she felt like Beca was singing it for her. Maybe it was the fact that those dark blue eyes were still bloody looking at her!

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk_

_Oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

She stopped her cups beat perfectly as she ended the song. Altogether, it was one mother fucking bad ass audition. Especially compared to the other ones on stage. Chloe felt her excitement build and she nodded at Beca and beamed at her. God was that girl amazing.

Beca gave her a cocky smirk. Chloe smiled and looked over at Aubrey, too see what she was thinking. And Chloe could see it. While Aubrey could hide her face from being impressed, Chloe knew her too well NOT to see it. And boy was Aubrey impressed with Beca.

Aubrey nodded, "Thank you, Beca."

Beca nodded at Aubrey and then looked at Chloe, she stood up and awkwardly waved at everyone again and got off the stage. The Jesse boy was standing there waiting for her, she couldn't help but let a frown and a tad bit of jealousy found its way into her stomach as she heard him say. "That was incredible Beca! Who knew that dark and mysterious girl from the radio shack would already turn into that beautiful woman."

She saw Beca smile at him and punch him in the shoulder…Hard. He rubbed it vigorously as she walked away. Chloe sighed. Why couldn't SHE be the one to make Beca smile like that…?

010101001010101010

A-ca-initiation night. Chloe watched as her and Aubrey pulled off different hoods.

Aubrey announced every single girl, each had an excited look on their face when the bag was taken off their head. Beca however, looked mortified and looked around her for any killers. Chloe giggled when Beca looked at a candle near her and made a noise that faintly sounded like "euhh"

Aubrey then walked in front of the girls, "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey handed the cup to Chloe who walked until she was in front of Beca. She winked at Beca, but Beca gave her and Aubrey a look.

"Dude, ew no."

Chloe leaned towards Beca, "Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm punch." She winked again at Beca who still had a strangely cute, creeped out face on. She took a tiny sip of the punch and handed it back to Chloe who smiled at her again. Beca gave a hesitant smile back.

They went down the line for each girl to take a sip of the punch. Then Aubrey followed Chloe with yellow scarves that had blue flowers on them. Beca took one and half smiled at the older blonde.

"Thanks for the scarf. It'll keep me warm." She said with a wink to Aubrey, who ignored the remark and kept going. Chloe smiled to herself a little bit as she heard that. Fat Amy just laughed a little.

Chloe and Aubrey went back to the front of the room and Chloe looked over all of them. "Now if you place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe latched her eyes onto Beca.

Beca looked around her jokingly, making sure every girl had it in the appropriate hand. Beca looked up at Chloe and smirked. Chloe coughed, to try and cover her smile/laugh. An action that went unnoticed by Aubrey, thank goodness.

Aubrey took over now, "Repeat after me. I , sing your name."

Chloe looked at everyone, each of them repeated what Aubrey had said and sang their name. Well, all except Beca, who had remained quiet during the sing your name part. Chloe sighed, although she really was interesting in Beca, and she was pretty sure she had a crush on the younger, much smaller girl…She had to get Beca to participate.

Aubrey continued after a pained look from the singing, "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

Chloe watched Beca, and while this time Beca actually said the lines, she had said them with an eyeroll. Chloe frowned. Did she really hate being around people that much?

Aubrey continued, once again. "And I promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." Beca's face was uncaring through this one.

Aubrey smiled at the group, "You are all Bellas now."

Immediately the group of girls squealed. Beca flinched away from the noise immediately and brought her hands up close to her face, almost to protect her from the terrible noise. Stacie hugged Beca, in an excited rush. Beca laughed uncomfortably and took a couple steps away from the group, she merely settled on laughing at them. Chloe looked at all the girls and studied Beca, who she had noticed looked stunning when she smiled like that.

She leaned in towards Aubrey, "We did it!"

Aubrey looked at the girls, worry playing at her features. Fat Amy came up to the two and smirked, "I need me some more of this." She said as she took huge gulps of the punch. Aubrey looked over at Beca, who was laughing at all of them from the side.

"Did we?" she said looking at Chloe.

Chloe just smiled, "This way ladies! We gots a party to attend!"

Many of the girls screamed and ran out the door, only soon to realize that they had no idea where they were going. Aubrey laughed and led them all. Chloe stayed back and walked behind Beca and Fat Amy who were talking. Fat Amy ended up walking to go talk to Aubrey, So Beca looked back to Chloe. She fell in step with the ginger.

"Soo…is that how all the 'rituals' were?" Beca made the finger quotations around the word rituals.

Chloe giggled, "Actually yes, being a Bella is about upholding tradition. We have to make our former senior proud."

Beca looked at her, she smirked. "Well there is more than one way to make the upperclassmen proud. It definitely doesn't have to involve sayings, or drinking blood. I mean, I did it just by showing off my tits, right?"

Chloe almost tripped, but she laughed as she blushed, "Well yeah, that's true. But get here girlie, you weren't exactly letting me see much." She threw Beca a wink, who stopped and stared at her, pointing her finger at Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but notice that she wore black fingernail polish.

"Don't you ever call me girlie…like, ever again. You hear?" Chloe smiled and blew Beca a kiss as she jogged slightly in head of Beca. Beca smiled but shook her head. She through her hands in her pockets and followed the Bella group. She was at the back, and was content on just watching them.

Chloe would look back every once in a while and notice that Beca was trailing behind. She was able to catch her eye, pretty much every time she looked back, and she just smiled at her. But when she looked forward to listen to Fat Amy talk about some ridiculous Tasmania tradition, she couldn't help but frown.

Why was Beca such a loner?

Chloe herself didn't understand, because she craved the company of others. She could befriend anyone. However, it seemed like Beca had an easier time riding a bull, than making friends. She obviously wasn't very good at being sociable. Chloe thought of something, how could Beca? Her ridiculously sarcastic attitude would probably piss many many people off. But to Chloe… that attitude only attracted her more. She found it funny, and it appealed to her.

The ginger was about to drop behind Beca before she saw Fat Amy go behind and talk with the short girl. She smiled as she saw Beca smirk, and laugh. Chloe almost ran into Aubrey as she suddenly stopped. Chloe blinked as she saw the people, and finally heard the noise. Had she been so lost in her thoughts that she had honestly not heard?

She shrugged. What could she do about it?

Aubrey looked at the partying scene. "Welcome to a-ca-initiation night, ladies."

She looked confidently at the people around her, "Prepare to soften the beach."

Chloe went down to get a drink. The first thing she had on her mind. If she were plastered, then she'd be able to have a reason to get all touchy feely on Beca. She smirked. As she passed Beca, she through her a wink and heard the brunette talk to Fat Amy.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca said looking at all the party goers. Beca, herself, wasn't much of a drinker. It didn't appeal to her. Like, at all.

Fat Amy smiled at her, and Beca returned the smile, "Living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat-ass in."

Chloe laughed to herself as she heard that. Then she heard him. Jesse. She knew Beca and Jesse had been getting closer and closer the more they worked together. And quite frankly, Chloe was jealous. While she hasn't seen Beca for weeks before the auditions, Jesse gets to see her everyday.

Chloe shook her head as she heard Jesse go "Be-caw! Be-caw!"

Chloe smiled, damn that boy. It would be so much easier to hate him if he weren't so damn likable. She looked up at the two of them talking. Jesse totally was crushing on Beca, and Beca…seemed to be just having fun with him. Chloe could be able to read many people. She was a great body language reader. However, for her…Beca was a mystery. She was a tough cookie.

Beca smiled at him sarcastically and started to push him slightly, all the while laughing. Chloe sighed. She wishes that could be her. She took a drink of her alcohol and looked around, watching all the different people. She started to dance with her alcohol. She hasn't even been there that long, yet she was getting pretty drunk.

She looked back up towards Beca and noticed that while Jesse was gone, the girl from the Bellas that was wearing glasses…what was her name? Mary Elise? Yeah that sounded right.

But Mary Elise was talking to Beca, but Chloe noticed something. Mary Elise was holding onto Beca's hand. And Beca looked like she was a tad uncomfortable. Chloe blinked, was Beca being hit on again…by Mary Elise? A _female_? Suddenly Chloe felt very angry and rushed up the steps. Chloe made eye contact with Mary Elise and glared, who the girl quickly looked down and moved away, saying a quick bye to Beca. Beca saw her coming and smiled warmly.

Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw that smile, one that was filled with gratefulness from the awkward hitting on by Mary Elise.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and pulled downwards, to make sure that Beca's face was literally inches from hers. Beca made a noise similar to 'oh!' and looked into Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled flirtatiously at Beca.

"Hi!" Chloe pulled Beca's hands near her jean zipper, definitely hitting on the brunette. She smiled. Beca was just laughing at her slightly.

Chloe smiled sexily at her, feeling the alcohol, give her some courage. "I am so glad that I met you." She rubbed Beca's arm, trying to touch her, like a friend would, but also in a suggestive way. Beca kept her smile, she was looking at Chloe fondly also.

Chloe leaned in really close to Beca's face. She locked her eyes onto Beca's soft lips, once again, the lip-gloss was present. Beca looked much more like the first time she met her then when they were in the showers. She was a tad disappointed that she couldn't see her tattoo but that would be dumb. I mean seriously, its pretty chilly out here.

Chloe thought for a second that she was going to kiss Beca, but then she looked into Beca's eyes and noticed that the other girl was staring at her lips, also. She smirked and she leaned her for head against Beca's.

"I think we're going to be fast friends." Chloe winked at her and gave her a seductive smile. But inwardly she thought, _'There isn't a single hint of alcohol in her breath?'_

Beca smiled at Chloe and looked into her eyes, she "Well you saw me naked, so…" She winked at Chloe. Chloe blinked, did Beca just return her flirt. She smiled and hugged Beca, who tensed up slightly and patted her back awkwardly.

Chloe kept the small distance between them, and looked over her shoulder, "So what was up with Mary Elise?" it was an innocent enough question for anyone, but for Chloe, it held a much deeper meaning…or was it the alcohol that made it deeper? It doesn't matter.

Beca chuckled, slightly nervously. "I'm not sure, I think she was hitting on me. And if I wouldn't know any better, I'd say that you were too."

Chloe blushed a tad and noticed that Beca's eyes went back down to her lips, but Chloe just studied her eyes. Why did Beca Mitchell have the most beautiful colored eyes, that she has ever seen? Is it even possible to have those colored eyes?

Chloe smiled and whispered, "Only if you want me too, babe." Chloe closed her eyes, in embarrassment. Babe?! Where the hell did that come from?! Beca laughed, which made Chloe blink, sure Beca has chuckled or laughed at groups of people, but she hasn't seen her actually laugh at something someone said directly too her. She beamed at Beca.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, well hit me with your best shot."

Chloe wasn't expecting that. "Pardon me?" she said and looked back at Beca's lips.

Beca repeated her self, "I said, hit me… With your best shot." She said slowly, to Chloe it was seductive, but also to the same time to Chloe, it was teasing her and her sarcastic side was what kicked in. Her alcohol filled mind couldn't decide which it was.

Chloe blushed and smiled at the other girl, oh how she wanted to kiss that girl so very bad right at this moment. Chloe brought her hand up to Beca's face and cupped it. Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked. Chloe still noticed how close their bodies were.

Chloe pushed back a couple locks of hair and tucked them behind Beca's ear; she leaned in close, very close. She let her lips barely touch Beca's earlobe. She whispered quietly to the brunette.

"You couldn't handle my _best shot_." She tried to make those last two words as sexy as she possibly could. And with her experience, it was probably really fucking seductive. She leaned back. Back to their normal distance, which still isn't saying much considering how close they where. If they both stuck their lips out, they could probably kiss.

Beca froze for a second, then looked at Chloe with a smirk, she nodded her head in approval. "Yeah that was pretty good. But I've seen better." Chloe felt herself become highly offended, not even as a joke, this was serious. She gave Beca a look, "Excuse me? Who could do better than that?"

Beca bit her lip, stifling a chuckle as she let her eyes wander down to the dance floor, she gently grabbed Chloe's chin and directed her head towards what she was looking at. Chloe looked around before her eyes found Jesse. He had two red solo cups in his hands, was dancing on one foot and was bobbing his head around like a chicken.

Chloe felt her red hair be pushed behind her ear this time, and she felt Beca whisper in her ear, "He has the smoothest moves in the world." She could hear Beca start to laugh while saying that, the sarcasm literally dripped off her voice like someone turned a hose on. Chloe added the scene made my Jesse and Beca's comments together and all her anger disappeared.

Chloe through back her head and laughed. That was the funniest thing she's witness for a while. She turned and looked at Beca who was laughing and smiling fondly down at Jesse. Chloe felt her laugh die, and her smile fade. But she put on a fake one, and pulled Beca down again, this time she smiled, winked, and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek which Beca merely raised an eyebrow too.

Chloe grabbed Beca near her shoulders and started to rub her arms, she smiled at Beca, "Well alright, ima go get a drink."

She let go and stopped about a foot away, she looked directly into Beca's eyes, "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" She shook her ass at Beca, which she watched as Beca's eyes darted down quickly to her ass then back up to her; she winked at Beca and slapped her ass. Beca laughed at her.

Chloe through a wave over her shoulder, "See you later!" Beca's smile faltered as her last entertainment for a while left her. "Make good choices."

Chloe stopped and smiled at Beca, shooting her another flirty wink. "Always do!"

Chloe's smiled slowly faded as she saw Jesse make his way back up to Beca, he smiled at her and lifted his cup as she walked by. Her mood soured quickly. She needs to find someone that she can _actually_ kiss before her head explodes. She looks around and finds Tom. She smiles at him. And waves him over, he looks at her and smiles back.

"Well looks like you actually want to see me this time. You kinda left me hanging."

Chloe smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Aubrey text me something. She had an emergency."

Tom smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, "Oh really? What kind of an emergency?"

Chloe thought for a second then she made a face, "Tom. It was a lady emergency. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Tom's face paled a second, while he chuckled a little nervously, he nodded, "You're right. I do NOT want to know."

Then they both heard someone shout. "We are the kings of campus!" Tom and Chloe looked to who it was and they saw Jesse standing on a bench, holding out his arms and his cup. Chloe noticed Beca behind him, awkwardly smiling at him. She didn't like him being that loud, obviously. She smiled at her, Although Beca was too preoccupied watching Jesse. Chloe noticed how she quickly poured her drink out before Jesse could notice. She raised an eyebrow at that.

Tom chuckled, "Hey isn't that the girl from the shower?"

Chloe blushed, "Well yeah, how did you know that?"

Tom smirked at her, "She was hot."

Chloe laughed and punched his arm, to which he laughed at, he smiled at Chloe. The red head smiled back and she leaned to in kiss him. Immediate he leaned towards Chloe and finished the distance. And for a while that's all Chloe did that night. Was drink and make out with Tom. Occasionally she would look around fro Beca, which she found was sitting in the way corner of the stadium, laughing at the people. Lily was sitting next to her and the two were just talking.

Chloe smiled at Beca and waved. Beca smiled and waved back. For now that's how it was.

0101010101010101010101010101 010

Chloe and Tom stumbled through the nearby forest, laughing and singing songs from the party. Chloe about fell over when she heard it.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?!"

She shhh'ed Tom who immediately understood, and started to take this way more serious than necessary. But that was just him being drunk.

Chloe snuck up to the edge of the field and found…Mary Elise pushing a Treblemaker off of her. He had obviously kissed her. Mary Elise was blushing.

"I can't do anything with you! It's against Bella rules! Also I'm kind of into someone else."

Mary Elise looked shyly down. Chloe waited, wanting to know. The Treblemaker, to which Chloe couldn't place a name too, only the fact that he could ride a unicycle, whined.

"You liked that kiss, admit it. And who could you possible like?!"

Mary Elise looked at him angrily, "Well I didn't like the kiss because for one, I'm gay." The shocked look on Chloe's face was enough to send Tom into a fit of laughs, but Chloe punched him to get him to shut up. Thankfully, the other two were also too drunk to hear him. The unicycle guy looked just as shocked as Chloe did.

He cleared his throat. "Well then who do you like?"

Mary Elise fingered the hem of her shirt, "Promise you won't tell?" The unicycle guy crossed his heart and held up his hand. Only it was the wrong hand.

Mary Elise sighed, "Well…it's Beca, Beca Mitchell. She's just so cool, and she's actually nice too me."

Chloe's mind went into over drive. _She_ likes Beca too? An anger, and jealousy that she has never really felt before came up. _How dare she_? Chloe pulled Tom back and once they got a safe distance away, Chloe attempted three times to call Aubrey.

When she heard Aubrey on the other end she felt relieved, "Hello? Chloe?"

Chloe answered her, "Auuuubbbss, this is Chlo."

Aubrey obviously didn't have that much to drink, as she seemed like she always does. Aubrey laughed a little, "Yes I know, Chloe. Caller-id. What's up?"

Chloe looked around, Tom was peeing over at the side of some bushes, she scrunched up her nose. "Well, I was walkin' aroun' with Tom here –"

Tom shouted back at Chloe, "HEEEYOO!"

Chloe shhh'ed him. "Anywaaayy, I was walkin' aroun' with Tom and we kindas stumbled across something interrestin. Mary Elise, was makin' out wif some damn Troublemaker!"

Aubrey was quiet for a second, "You mean Treblemaker?"

Chloe waved her off, even though she couldn't see it, "Same differens."

She heard Aubrey sigh, "Well that's two in one night then. Tomorrow we will announce it to her. Thank you Chloe. Remember though, stay safe."

Chloe smiled, "Yeerr welcome! And of course! I'm always save."

Chloe hung up, and looked at Tom who was laughing at her, She pointed her phone at him and couldn't resist what she had said, "That'll teach the Virgin Mary not to like MY Beca." She laughed.

Tom laughed along with her. "Jesus's mother has a thing for Beca? The HOT Beca?" He laughed again, "I didn' see that one comin'."

Chloe laughed at him, "Not the Jesus's mother! I mean Mary Elise."

He laughed at her, "Ohhh."

Chloe made her way over to Tom and they both leaned against each other. The two of them walked away into the night. Stumbling, eventually they found their way to Tom's dorm and fell asleep cuddling each other on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 001010101

Chloe awkwardly stood aside, listening to the younger girls looking at the Bellas that had graduated. She looked at Beca as she looked at the pictures, uninterested in even being there. Chloe had a hard time remembering much about last night, she did remember her conversation that she shared with the short girl. Which she was very glad about that.

Her bright blue eyes travelled to the other girls, listening to Cynthia Rose say, "Man, the old Bellas were hot."

Fat Amy hmm'ed at her, "Yeah, they kept it tight."

Chloe looked back over at Beca, who was nodding her head in agreement, even though the other two didn't even see her head. Chloe turned her head towards Aubrey, who had given her first command of the day.

"Okay, Sopranos in the front, Altos in the back."

Beca gave a half smile at Chloe as she walked towards her seat, obviously not really wanting to be there. As they all took their seats, Chloe stood standing up front in front of the group, next to Aubrey. She held her hands in front of her.

"As you can see," Aubrey continued, "Kori is not here. Last night she was Treble-boned."

Aubrey picked up the empty chair in the front row, Chloe looked over at everyone and saw looks of surprise. She duly noted a look of shock mixed with anger on Beca's face. Aubrey continued.

"She has been disinvited from the Bellas."

Beca spoke up, surprising Chloe, "That oath was serious?"

Aubrey gave Beca a serious look, "Dixie-chick serious."

Beca blinked, and looked offended. Almost like the girl couldn't believe that someone would actually say 'dixie-chick serious'. Chloe looked up for a second in thought. What does that even mean? She shook her head, pay attention Chloe! She chastised herself.

Aubrey interrupted her thoughts. She continued to lecture Beca, her eyes focused on the small girl, "You can fool around with whomever you want too, just as long as it's not a Treble."

Chloe gave Beca a reassuring smile, which Beca seemed to not even notice. Stacie spoke up, her arms crossed and obviously she was doubting Aubrey, "That's not gonna be easy." She waved both hands down to her groin area. "He's a hunter."

Chloe almost laughed. Almost. She was able to stifle it before it even surfaced. However, her eyes went to Beca, as Beca leaned towards Stacie with a disbelieving smile on her face, Chloe could see her eyes twinkle with amusement. "You call it a dude?" She asked Stacie.

Stacie merely smirked and nodded at Beca. Aubrey stood in front of Stacie, lecture mode turned on. "Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us."

Chloe tried to look as professional as possible, but she couldn't help but notice that Beca had crossed her arms in her chair and rolled her eyes. Chloe kept her straight face. Beca put her emotional walls up again.

She listened back to what Aubrey was saying, "And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

Fat Amy raised her hand, but blurted out something anyway, "Nooot a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'."

Chloe stifled a smile. The rest of the girls smiled, along with Beca, at Fat Amy's small joke. Aubrey ignored Fat Amy's comment, and walked over to the other side of the group, giving a pointed stare at Mary Elise.

"So…does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey kept her stare on Mary Elise. Chloe frowned, who could have possibly boned Mary Elise? She was confused in that aspect, but the studied all the other girl's faces. She saw Beca's eyebrows furrow and she leaned her head further forward to see who Aubrey was staring at.

Chloe looked back at Mary Elise and almost felt sorry for the girl. Mary Elise looked panicky. She spoke up hurriedly, "It was an accident, I-"

Aubrey shook her head, "Turn in your scarf and go."

Mary Elise looked at Aubrey pathetically, clearly ready to burst out in tears. She gave a quick look at the other girls, wondering if anyone would come save her. She picked up her purse and untied the scarf from the handle. Her lip was quivering.

Chloe noticed that Beca was on the edge of her seat, looking confused, angry, and also looked like she was about to say something. Beca's mouth was open in shock. She sent a glare to Aubrey. The tall blonde, however, waved for Mary Elise to stand up, and then pointed towards the door. The same stern look was on her face.

Fat Amy made a fake cough noise, "Slut."

Chloe frowned slightly, she almost felt bad for Mary Elise. Aubrey pointed at her chair behind her, "Take your chair."

Mary Elise tilted her head down, and dragged the chair towards the door. It made a lot of noise. Chloe watched, as all the girls looked forward, heads down. All except Beca whose eye's followed Mary Elise out the door. When the glasses wearing chick passed Beca, she saw Beca mouth to her, 'I'm sorry'.

Beca looked at Aubrey, anger written on her face when Mary Elise dropped her chair and ran out the door sobbing. Chloe frowned. How would Beca react if something like that ever happened to her?

She saw Beca open her mouth now, "Was that necessary?"

The small brunette leaned back in her chair as Aubrey started speaking, "This is war, Beca." Chloe looked over at Beca. The short girl's eyes were darting back and forth between her own eyes and Aubrey. Chloe only gave a tiny nod.

Aubrey continued, "And it is my job to make sure that my soldiers were prepped and ready at go time with three kick-ass songs, sung and choreographed to perfection."

Chloe looked at Aubrey and nodded slightly. True, it was a very tough competition field. Especially with the Treblemakers lurking around in the background with bad-ass routines. Chloe looked back at Beca, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again. Chloe tried not to think about it.

"And there is only four months until regionals," Aubrey heatedly said, "So if you have a problem with the way that I run the Bellas, then you should just-"

Aubrey stopped talking immediately and started to make a small choking noise. Chloe's eyes widened and took a step towards Aubrey, who had turned around and put a hand up to her mouth. Chloe grabbed her arm in a comforting manner.

"Don't stress, Aubrey." She said with a whisper, looking at the other girls, awkwardly. "Relax. We don't want to repeat what happened last year."

She smiled at the girls and looked at Beca at the corner of her eye, how could this one girl make Aubrey stress so much? It's like she purposely tried to do it, even though she knew she didn't. Or…at least the ginger _thought_ Beca didn't try too.

She saw Lilly's hand shyly rise. She nodded to Lilly to ask her question. Lilly mouthed something quietly. Chloe, unfortunately, didn't hear a single word. She shook her head at Lilly, "What are you saying?"

She heard Aubrey take a breath next to her. This time everyone was dead quiet trying to hear what she said. "What happened last year?"

Chloe felt a small amount of frustration rise, as she still couldn't hear what she said, Fat Amy shook her head in agreement also. Beca sighed, "She said what happened last year." Then she awkwardly, almost like she was creeped out, looked back at Lilly. "And that's all she asked. Nothing more. Not another sentence… in case you were wondering."

Lilly gave a shy smile to Beca who nodded her head at the Asian. Fat Amy nodded her head in agreement. "Well," The big blonde started. "We do have the internet. What good is it if we don't use it?" Several girls nodded their heads with some enthusiasm.

Chloe felt her eyes widening, "Um, no I don't think that's a good idea."

Beca waved her off as Lilly picked up her iPad. They went to Youtube, and typed in 'ICCA Nation Championships 2011' and tapped on the first thing that came up.

Chloe saw Beca chuckle as a video of Aubrey, puking an absurd amount all over the front area, popped up on the screen. Beca chuckled more, and the rest of the girls joined in with their laughter. When the video ended, Stacie pointed to a video on the sidebar, "Oh! Go to 'Guy Pukes On Cat'!"

Aubrey stomped one foot, "Enough!" She was clearly embarrassed. "It happened. It's over."

Chloe cleared her throat, trying to forget the scene in her head from last year's escapade at championships. It was a truly embarrassing moment for all the Bellas that year. All the Bellas sat down, and Chloe noticed as Beca started to talk to Lilly. She was smiling at whatever Lilly said. Aubrey continued to talk.

"We will practice everyday, two hours a day, for seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio."

Beca's head shot to Aubrey, her smiled dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Why cardio?"

Fat Amy waved at the two older Bellas, "Yeah, no. Don't put me down for cardio."

Chloe picked up a stack of papers, Aubrey ignored both of them. "Okay, moving on."

She indicated for Chloe to start handing out papers, "This is a list from all the songs that we have ever performed."

Chloe handed Beca one, and then continued down the line, "And you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women." Aubrey finished up. Beca looked up at them with a raised eyebrow.

"There's nothing from this century on here."

Chloe looked at Beca. Of course she knew that the alt. girl was right, but there was nothing she could do about it. The Bellas were, in fact, a group a girls that adored tradition more than winning. Aubrey shot a look at Beca.

"Because we don't stray from tradition."

Beca looked at Chloe then down at her sheet of paper with a disbelieving, sarcastic look on her face. Aubrey ignored Beca, but Chloe immediately knew that in some ways, Beca was right…their stuff was a little old. Chloe looked over at Aubrey who had an excited look on her face. She smiled at the tall blonde to show off her own excitement.

Aubrey walked over to the white board behind them. "Now…this is how we will become champions." Aubrey flipped the white board around, to show all the Bellas the work written on the board. There was a lot of information there…

Aubrey smiled at all the girls, as they read it over. Chloe looked at their faces. Some were excited. Some looked exhausted just looking at it (Fat Amy) and others, not too mention any names but Chloe let her eyes wander to Beca, were just plain bored.

Aubrey smiled joyously, "We will start by doing vocal exercises!"

She walked to be in front of everyone, "Everyone form a line! We'll go down the row, and give you something to do, each of you will have your separate vocal exercises, so please don't mess anyone else up."

They all got into a line. Chloe watched them and started to go down to each person, giving them a different job to do. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she noticed that Aubrey got the interesting girls. Stacie making weird faces, Fat Amy doing air guitar, Jessica bouncing up and down, Lilly seemingly not making any noise, and finally Beca 'wowing' Aubrey. Chloe giggled at her pun, Beca did NOT look like she was enjoying making those noises.

She couldn't help but notice just HOW SHORT Beca was when she was standing next to Aubrey. Seriously, the girl was pretty much a full head shorter than her. It was absolutely adorable. Chloe smiled at her own thoughts.

Next after vocal exercises came their workout/cardio. Chloe was just fine doing it. She was used to working her body out. However, with her hair down it was a little harder because it felt so much hotter. She looked up and mentally took note how all the other girls were doing. Beca, surprisingly, was doing perfectly fine. Short of breath, yes, but hardly any sweat and she could have been pushed a lot harder. Stacie was much more worried about her boobs bouncing around than actually exercising.

Black Beauty was having difficulties, but she was ok, Lilly looked like a champ, and Jessica and Ashley were A-okay. Denise was having a little more issues than anyone other than Black Beauty, but she would be fine. Chloe frowned. Including herself and Aubrey, that's only 9 girls…

As she ran by Aubrey, who was slapping other girls' asses to motivate them a little more, she heard Aubrey say, "Yes, Chloe! Good!"

She then realized who they were missing, just as Aubrey shouted, "Amy?! What are you doing?"

They all stopped on their last run as Aubrey was looking in the seats. Chloe smiled to herself as Amy's head popped up over the chair back and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm horizontal running." She made some kind of running motions with her legs.

Aubrey looked at her, confused. "Horizontal running?"

Chloe laughed, it was comical. Amy and Aubrey got a long very well together, she noticed. Aubrey waved her down. "Well never mind, I guess we're done with cardio."

She stepped in front of everyone, "Next! You are all going to learn how to walk in heels!"

She started to hand out heels and angled the mirrors so herself and Chloe could see the rest of the girls behind them. They all got in a line. Chloe smiled at Beca as she lined up behind the ginger. Beca gave her a half-smile.

They started walking. Aubrey and Chloe seemed completely fine. Chloe looked in the mirror and noticed everyone struggling, except for Stacie. Chloe bit her lip, and grinned when she saw Beca almost trip, and the short girl's eyes were completely frustrated. Wow, was Beca a cutie when she was frustrated. She saw Beca try to adjust her heel while walking.

They continued doing this for a while. Beca's frustration continued.

They moved on to teaching the girls 'how to perform'. Chloe immediately went to Stacie, knowing just how much this girl needed to stop touching herself. She told Stacie to sing some of her audition song _Since You've Been Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson.

She watched Stacie sing, and repeated corrected her, telling her not to touch herself. Chloe realized just how much she had to say, "No, no not at all." To the girl, Chloe laughed as Aubrey's distressed face came walking by. Finally she told Stacie to keep working on it and went over to Aubrey, who was teaching the rest of the girls how to do the steps to their performance.

She stepped in next to Aubrey, joining in with the choreography steps. She looked in the mirror and saw all the girls behind her. They all were interested, except for Beca. Who was looking at her nail, attempting to gnaw off a hang nail. She couldn't help but giggle at the blue-eyed chick. Why is everything she does just damn adorable?

All the girls went down the line, attempting the steps. Black Beauty got pretty far, but the style in which she did it was pretty much the definition of 'A lesbian gangster'. It looked so ridiculous that Chloe had a hard time not laughing at her, while she snapped her fingers to the beat. Beca, and the other girls however laughed.

They kept going down the line, Chloe smiled as Beca's turn finally came up. She thought something to herself, _"This is a perfect opportunity to get close to her, and just embarrass her._" Chloe couldn't stop her grin.

Beca started to do the steps. She made a box, and that's pretty much as far as the short girl got. She smiled, and stepped forward as Beca looked at her for help.

"Here. Like this."

She came up behind Beca, and grabbed both her hands, making sure she pressed her body to Beca's. Beca at first, blushed a tad but soon her blush turned into absolute annoyance, and one of slight embarrassment. Chloe guided Beca's hands in the shape of a square.

"Yeah, I know what a square is." Beca had iterated.

Chloe put her shoulder over Beca's and _once again_ took note on how adorably short she was. Chloe had at lease 5 inches on the brunette. Chloe smiled as she thought of a word to describe Beca. Fun-sized. She smiled at Beca.

"More like a box."

She kept making Beca go over and over again with the square. She was just doing it on purpose. She listened to Beca's incessant "Yeah I know, I got it. Yeah I got it." Chloe laughed as she let go of Beca and indicated for the next girl to come forward. She couldn't stop the tingling in her body parts where they had been touching Beca. It was like Beca was a fire, and she burned Chloe every time they touched. Only it was a good kind of burn.

Chloe smiled sheepishly as Aubrey walked by and gave her a disapproving look. Aubrey then took over where she was. They kept going down the line again, only this time. Every single girl had burst out into spontaneous dancing, seemed to be inspired by Lilly who had done a strange kung-fu dance move.

Chloe couldn't stop many laughs that came with the dance moves. Beca was standing next to Fat Amy, laughing and joking around. Obviously the two weren't taking much of this serious. Chloe wished she could join in with the two of them, but she was a leader this year. And she knew she couldn't.

She walked over to where Aubrey was helping out Stacie with some moves, but saw as Stacie went in a complete different direction and just did pointed on leg straight up in the air while she touched the ground. Chloe nodded, at least she has _some_ moves. She then looked to her right and caught Black Beauty checking out Stacie's ass, red-handed. Cynthia Rose tried to cover up her stare by looking at her.

Aubrey put her face in her hand as the closest person to get the choreography down was Jessica, and she slaughtered the moves by adding unnecessary…body bouncing? Chloe had no idea how to describe it, but it was probably some of the funniest shit she's seen in a while. Aubrey got in front of Beca and helped her with more steps, by doing exactly what Chloe had done.

The ginger frowned as Aubrey touched Beca, getting her to at least attempt the moves. She almost laughed when she saw Aubrey's look of complete dumbfound-ness, and Beca's death glare. Obviously the spunky brunette did not like her personal space being invaded. Chloe ended up ignoring her jealous feeling when Aubrey started to help Beca.

After a while, Aubrey called for everyone to do a group choreography lesson, and they all stood in front of Aubrey. Chloe had to be the one to lead them all, and to keep the beats and steps going. They've been at it for about a half hour when Chloe realized it was pretty much time for their practice to be done. She saw Aubrey's frustrated look. The blonde massaged her temples.

"Okay, I'm calling it." She through her hands up in defeat. Chloe smiled at Aubrey, trying to give her best friend some encouragement. But it was a hard practice, and it didn't go very well…

Chloe smiled at the rest of the group, "Well you guys did ok for your first day. Keep practicing." She grinned at them as they shook their heads, all exhausted. Chloe looked up when she heard Beca's voice.

"Hey Aubrey, did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" Chloe blinked, she was impressed that Beca would notice something like that. She smiled, another thing that she added onto the long list of 'Things That Intrigued Chloe About Beca'.

Aubrey ignored Beca, but set her water bottle down with a lot more force than necessary. She looked up at the group and gave them a fake smile. "Okay, don't forget to pick up your performance schedules."

Chloe looked at Beca from the corner of her eyes. Beca was smirking in agitated victory. She shook her head, did Beca really enjoy seeing Aubrey this stressed out?

Aubrey started to hand out some of the papers, "We have a gig next week, yes next week."

Small murmurs of positive attitudes filled the air as Chloe took this opportunity to speak also, "You guys, it's Sigma Beta Theta's Annual Fall Mixer."

She smiled and looked at the girls, Beca was dragging her feet. Not because she was tired, but it almost looked like she didn't want to even be there. Aubrey smiled at them.

"Ok, hands in Bellas."

Chloe put her hand in the middle of the group, along with Aubrey. No one else decided to join them. Aubrey's eye twitched. "Hands in aca-bitches!"

This seemed to get them going, as they hurriedly put their hands in the middle with the two upper classmen. Aubrey looked at them.

"Okay, so sing 'ah' on thr-"

Fat Amy interrupted her by singing a loud 'Ah'. Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Nonono. It's actually ON three…Fat Amy."

Beca smiled at Aubrey, and looked over at Fat Amy. The big girl rolled her eyes at herself, her smile on her face, "Ahhhh."

Chloe smiled along with the others. She looked at Beca and directed her smile at her. She smiled right back.

Aubrey started to bounce their hands, "One, two…"

Where the three was supposed to be, Chloe and Aubrey brought their hands above and back, singing a beautiful 'ah'…the rest of the group however…

Chloe cringed at the terrible sound that was all mixed together by the girls. Some of them went on three, others counted three and went afterwards. Beca, however, didn't even try to do it. She sighed, this will be a long year…

Aubrey smiled, obviously frustrated and touched her cheeks. "Okay! We will work on that, first thing next time."

They all nodded and walked away. Chloe went over to her purse and grabbed the bottle of water she had in it. She heard the girls whisper things to their respective friends in the group. Beca was studying the performance schedule. Chloe looked up when she heard Aubrey.

"Oh, Beca! A word?"

She stared at the two, she wasn't but a foot away so she felt alright listening to the conversation. Beca looked up and walked back to Aubrey, her half-smile set in place.

Aubrey pointed at Beca's ears. "You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer, right?"

Chloe couldn't stop her frown as she looked at Beca's ears…She found them to be very attractive on Beca. Not many people can pull that off, but it seemed to fit for her. It was almost like it was Beca's quirk. Chloe looked at Beca, to see what her response would be. She wasn't expecting a smile.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Chloe gulped as Beca said that sentence in her low, bad-ass voice again. The way she said it made it very obvious that it was more of a statement than a question.

Aubrey shook her head, "I don't like your attitude."

"_I like her attitude."_ Chloe thought.

Beca smirked at her, "You don't even know me."

"_I want to know you…" _Chloe sighed.

Aubrey blinked, irritation evident. "I know you have a toner. For Jesse."

Chloe blinked, so she wasn't the only one to see their obvious…connection. She check out Beca's face. She had a disbelieving look and laughed a little.

"A what?"

Aubrey's eye twitched again, "A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at Hood Night. It's distracting."

Chloe bit her lip and looked back at Beca who smiled at Aubrey, "Yeahhh, that's not a thing. And you're not the boss of me."

Chloe felt her jaw drop a little. Why was Beca such a freaking rebel? It was so bad-ass! She couldn't help but feel a little relieved about the information Beca just said about her and Jesse.

Aubrey lowered her voice, "You took an oath." The threat hung in the air, but Beca ignored it.

"That oath cost you two girls already, today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Chloe blinked, why did Beca join the group? She smiled to herself, oh yes…Because a ginger barged in on her shower. She smiled a little.

Aubrey looked furious, she was stumped for words, but she was raging on the inside. Chloe bit her lip as Beca walked away. Aubrey spoke up.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Chloe sighed a little. Granted, Beca wasn't wearing jeans, she was wearing cargo pants. She saw Beca turn around, smirk on her face.

"That's my dick."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, and felt a shiver go down her spine. Did Beca really say that? To Aubrey? She looked at Aubrey and saw that her eye was twitching uncontrollably now. She looked back at Beca and saw her walking away with her stuff…Chloe smiled, feeling giddy. God, Beca was so cool…

She walked up to Aubrey and smiled at her. "Everything okay?"

Aubrey threw some of her hair back and looked back at Chloe, "We better have our shit together for SBT."

She looked back at the door, where Beca was slowly walking out, and then back to Aubrey. She gave her a reassuring look. "I'm not worried. I think we're going to be aca-awesome."

She smiled as Aubrey clearly was too bothered to talk. She let Aubrey flip the white board. She picked up her bags, and headed for the door. The fire-crotch stopped and looked at Aubrey.

"See you later, Bree!"

She heard a huff, then Aubrey threw a wave over her shoulder, "Yup!"

Chloe walked out the door and looked around, trying to find Beca. Said brunette was pulling out her headphones and putting them on. Chloe grinned and started to walk faster towards her. As Chloe approached she saw Beca slap her headphones angrily.

"Piece of shit, headphones…" She muttered to herself. Chloe giggled, she leaned towards Beca's ear and said loud enough for Beca to hear.

"Technical difficulties?" She smiled as Beca jumped and looked at her, surprise on her face. She gave Chloe her (what now seemed like her signature) half-smile.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you." She kept walking, noticing that Chloe was shortening her strides so she could keep up with Beca. Chloe smiled a little.

"Oh it's fine. So…" She nudged Beca with her shoulder, who gave her a quick look. "What do you think of the first day?"

Beca looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Is Aubrey that bad all the time?"

Chloe threw her head back and laughed, "Absolutely not! But she's had a lot of stress lately. Taking over the Bellas, and, so it seems, dealing with you."

This time Beca was the one who laughed. "I'm just trying to figure out what her deal is. She seems like she has a stick shoved up her ass."

The taller girl studied Beca for a second. "You know…not many people have stood up to Aubrey like that."

Beca started to mumble, "Maybe more people should." Chloe waved her off.

Chloe smiled at Beca, noticing that while the ginger had no idea where they were going, Beca seemed to know. Maybe her dorm? "She's not that bad once you get to know her. Her dad was always rough on her. But you seem to increase her stress levels. I'm not sure if you do it on purpose or not. Still trying to figure that out." She through a wink at Beca.

Beca chuckled, "People say the same thing about me. Then they get to know me, and they stop saying such nice things."

Chloe frowned at the comment. Beca was so sarcastic that she wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. Maybe it was a little bit of both. "I'm getting to know you, and you are an absolute bundle of joy to be around!" She smiled at Beca, letting her know she was 100 percent serious.

Beca smiled at her, "Then you obviously don't know me very well."

Chloe sighed, again with her words…Was she trying to push Chloe away with off-hand comments? Chloe looked at her and could see that she had her emotional walls up. Chloe stopped walking and grabbed Beca's hand. She looked at it. It was a teeny tiny hand… She smiled. Beca was so adorable.

"Well how about we change that then?" She gave Beca her most dazzling smile she could muster.

Beca laughed, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that, but if you're up for challenges…" She left her sentence hanging, a dozen different thoughts popped up in Chloe's mind. But she wasn't exactly sure what to say to that.

Beca kept walking again, not waiting for Chloe, which Chloe took a couple bigger steps to walk with Beca again. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Beca gave Chloe an odd look once in a while, but other than that, made no attempt at a conversation. Chloe was just enjoying spending time with the Alt. Girl.

Suddenly, Beca stopped walking. Chloe looked at Beca with a curious face. Beca gave her another half-smile, only this one was a little awkward. The short haired girl threw a thumb over her shoulder.

"Well this is my stop…"

Chloe blinked and looked at the building. She felt her spirits rise as she finally recognized where they were at. Beca only lived a short distance from her apartment!

"Wow, so now I know where you live." She winked at Beca. "Maybe I'll stop by once in a while to make sure you're still singing in the shower." She smiled and winked again.

Beca chuckled, "Please," Her smile instantly dropped, a serious one replaced it. "Don't."

Chloe couldn't stop her laugh as Beca gave her a small wave and walked into the building. She watched her figure disappear into the shadows. She sighed happily, and with an extra bounce in her step she walked to where her apartment was.

She definitely thought the first rehearsal was a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I like my one's and zero's…

0101010010101001010101001010 0101010101010010101010010101 001010100

Chloe was walking towards practice. She was about a half hour early to the practice. It was their second day of rehearsals, and honestly Chloe was looking forward to her time with the Bellas today. Despite the fact that the actual rehearsal went really bad yesterday, she had a lot of fun with those girls. She could hardly believe it. And lets not exclude the fact that she gets to see the short brunette named Beca today again. She enjoyed Beca, like, a lot. It was surprising just how much she enjoyed her company.

She walked in and saw Aubrey, she smiled at the blonde. Aubrey was in a much better mood today, seeing as the practice hadn't started yet. Aubrey smiled back at the ginger, who waved. She looked around and decided to busy herself while they waited for the rest of the Bellas.

One after another, the Bellas walked in and sat down, conversing amongst themselves. Chloe looked at the clock and noticed it was time to start, only the issue was they were missing two girls…Beca and Fat Amy. She frowned, she didn't peg Fat Amy as someone who was always late.

Two minutes go by, and Aubrey looked frustrated. She was a big stickler on time management. She did not approve of being late…

Everyone turned towards the door and watched as Fat Amy came in, completely out of breath. She was sweating. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Glad you could join us. What took so long?"

Fat Amy held up one finger as she tried to catch her breath, "I tried as hard as I could to get here on time."

Chloe nodded. Aubrey asked her, "So you ran?"

Fat Amy laughed, "No, I power walked."

Chloe stopped her jaw from opening, she was this out of breath from only power walking? Aubrey sighed and just motioned for her to sit down. Immediately following, Beca strolled in and gave a sheepish wave. She took her seat too.

Aubrey scowled at her, "Well what was your excuse?"

Beca looked up and shrugged. "Well it wasn't my fault. See I was sleeping, then I woke up and I started to walk here and, get this," her voice had sarcasm weaved into it. Chloe knew whatever she was going to say, would not be a good enough excuse.

"I got so frustrated at myself," Beca started, she through up one hand. "I was walking so slow, it was like I almost didn't care. But I pushed myself, so I went to a regular pace. You should be proud."

Chloe looked at the ground to hide her smile, she peaked out over at Aubrey whose eye's were closed. She waved Beca off.

"Well don't let it happen again. Like, for serious." She sighed and smiled at them all.

"Now that everyone is here, I have to ask. Our group needs some vocal percussionists, so does anyone know how to beat box?"

Fat Amy smiled and raised her hand, "Yeah I do."

Aubrey smiled at her and waved her to the front. Amy stood and walked, and talked. "I'm um, the best beat boxer in Tasmania. With hair." She gave a quick point at her hair.

Aubrey nodded, Fat Amy looked at everyone. Chloe had a bad feeling about this… she looked at everyone, who staring at Fat Amy. Beca already had her half-smile in place. It's almost like she knew something will be funny.

Fat Amy cleared her throat. "Okay I'll give you a demo." She brought her hands up to her face, and in complete seriousness…started to beat box, "Dogs and cats and dogs and cats and dogs and cats and platypus! Plep plep plep plep, petchhhhh."

Chloe smiled, trying her damned hardest not to burst out laughing. Beca, however, was downright chuckling at Amy. Her laughter was very contagious, as Ashley joined in with her. Chloe felt her self giggle. Even Aubrey, herself, was having a tough time avoiding laughter.

Fat Amy continued, "Dogs and cats and dogs and cats and PSSSSHHHHH! Explosion! Psshhh explosion! All animals dead!"

Aubrey smiled, coughing a little bit. She put her hand on Fat Amy's back and got her attention. Fat Amy looked at her, "Wha…?"

Aubrey smiled at her, "Sooo…that would be a no."

Fat Amy smiled also, and shrugged. "Can't blame a fat girl for trying."

Chloe grinned, and looked over at Beca who grinned right back at her and shook her head, almost expressing her fun through head motions. She smiled as Aubrey attempted to get serious again. The tall blonde backed up towards the board and pointed at a list.

"So on today's list of things to do, we will begin once again with vocal warm ups. Which will always be our first thing to do each day. Then we will work on vocal scales and then start on arpeggios. Eventually we will work our way up to choreography again…" She gave them all a bright smile. "Any questions?" she finished.

Chloe was about to get started, when Stacie threw her hand up in the air, the ginger smiled at her for her question. Stacie leaned forward, genuinely curious. "Yeah. So I think you said Spaghettio's and I'm starving, I was wondering. When is lunch?"

Aubrey blinked, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "No, Stacie…Arpeggios."

Stacie blushed in embarrassment, "Oh." Was all she said.

Fat Amy spoke up though, "When is lunch…?"

Aubrey looked over at all the girls and whispered more to herself than anyone, but they all heard it. She looked frustrated. "God help me."

Chloe almost face palmed, god these girls were absolutely ridiculous. They all seemed to be either uninterested, or absolute idiots. She looked up at Beca. She wondered if Beca would ever decide to actually take a leader like role in this group to try and get them going.

Practice today didn't go as well today as Chloe and Aubrey would have liked it, but compared to yesterday it was a new start. These girls were definitely an interesting group…

As they all were packing up to go, Aubrey stayed behind to clean up, Chloe waved goodbye to her best friend and looked ahead of her to find for Beca. She found the short girl among the rest of the girls and smiled. She couldn't help but check Beca out again. Cargo/jeans she had now confirmed in her mind…she wasn't sure which they were. But they looked good.

Beca had an open backed, dark gray t-shirt with a pink Kirby on the front. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck. The scarf was black. Her hair was down in her perfectly messy, but wavy flowing locks. Black unlaced combat boots. Her leather wrist band.

She smiled as she caught up to her (at least she thought) short friend. "Hi!"

Beca looked up at her, raised eyebrow and patented half smile in place. "Well Hello, Ging."

Chloe smiled at her, and decided to hold her hands behind her back, "Well that's not too nice. I have a name, you know?" she beamed at Beca, letting her know she didn't really mind.

Beca chuckled, they both were walking the same path as yesterday's walk. "I could call you fire crotch." Beca gasped, and gave her a fake excited look. "You could be known as Frotch!"

Beca laughed as Chloe felt herself blush and she scowled, "We will NOT be going down that lane! Is that clear Beca Mitchell?" She smiled and put her hands on her hips, making Beca stop and laugh at her some more.

Beca put her hands up, "Crystal, Miss Beale."

Chloe laughed and started to walk again, this time (she noted) Beca was the one attempting to catch up to her. Beca stopped at her side and smirked at the taller girl, "So is this, like, going to be a thing now?"

Chloe blinked, and felt her ears get red. "A thing? What?"

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, like us walking together after rehearsals. Or whatever."

Chloe smiled at her and winked, "Only if you want too."

Beca gave her a half-smile. "Well I don't really mind…it's better than being seen naked by you."

Chloe laughed, and smiled again. Although she really wished that she could get back in that shower with Beca, she decided that probably would be a bad idea. "Well I do have binoculars in my apartment and your building isn't too far away…" She gave her a flirty wink at Beca.

Beca laughed and gave her a look. "Oh my god! You're a total freak!"

Beca continued to laugh, but she wasn't speeding up or avoiding Chloe so she figured that she took it as a joke, which was what she intended her to do. Chloe laughed with her, "Of course! I mean what would life be like with out such interesting people out there like me?" She indicated to herself, trying to be dead serious, but a smile played on her lips.

Beca smirked at her, "You and me both, girlie."

Chloe felt her smile widen, did she just call her girlie? She almost giggled, "If I wouldn't know any better, I'd think you were warming up too me."

Beca looked at her, half smile gone. She shrugged. "You do realize that you are a FIRE crotch? If you were doing that on purpose then it was a really bad pun…" She opened her mouth in a silent laugh. "Chloe, you're not very…" she snickered, "punny."

Chloe through her head back and burst out laughing, she calmed down a little and stared at Beca, "You are terrible with jokes."

Beca looked at her, almost offended. "What? No, I am a real comedian."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, challenging her. "Prove it."

Chloe realized that they were at Beca's building, but ignored it as Beca just seemed to walk into the building along with Chloe. She obviously didn't care if Chloe came up, or if she were to just come in…

Beca stopped and thought for a second. Chloe bit her lip and stared at the brown haired midget. She was so cute with that face. Beca snapped her black polished fingers and grinned at Chloe.

"How do you know when a soprano is at your door?"

She opened her mouth, almost laughing at her own joke. Chloe shrugged, not even going to try to guess. Beca laughed. "Because they forgot their key and don't know when to come in!"

Beca put her hand in the air and waited for Chloe to high five it. Chloe stared at her, but smiled and bit her lip and how adorable the fun-sized brunette looked. She shook her head at Beca.

"That was the worst joke in the world. And by no means, does it deserve a high five."

Beca looked at her hand in the air, just hanging. She made a face at Chloe then slapped her own hand, with her other hand. "Well that's fine." She raised an eyebrow at Chloe and smirked at her, "I'm used to giving myself high fives."

Chloe giggled this time, following Beca as she continued walking to her room. "Actually, Beca. I'm pretty sure that's just called clapping. Or Applause."

Beca gave her a serious look, "You really like raining on my parade, don't you. It's like you enjoy seeing me cry."

Chloe almost felt bad for a second, but giggled when she saw Beca smirk at her and stop at a door. Beca gave her a half smile as she looked at Chloe. "Well I'd feel rude not asking you if you wanted to come in after you walked me to my door and everything…"

Chloe beamed at the girl and gave her a dazzle smile. "I would love too! Get a sneak peak into the life of Beca Mitchell." She through Beca a wink, who smiled at her.

She opened the door and gestured for Chloe to come in. Chloe stepped into the dorm and looked around. Like any typical dorm, it was small, and cramped. On the left side, it was all very very neat…and white. She noticed. There's no way that could be Beca's. When she looked at the right side of the room, she felt more comfortable in saying that was probably Beca's side.

Beca dropped her bag off on her un-made bed. "Well looks like Kimmy Jin isn't here. So now you don't have to deal with her death glare." Beca half-smiled at Chloe and plopped on her bed.

"It's not much, but what can I say. It's a dorm room."

Chloe nodded, looking at what she had on her shelves behind her bead. There was a _lot_ of cd's and music there. She recognized some of it, but a lot she didn't recognize. She looked at Beca's desk and noticed a keyboard, and some high tech computer gizmos. She also noticed, a small turntable right on it. She decided not to mention it.

"So Aubrey always calls you the 'Alternative Girl'…do you really listen to that much rock?"

She decided to ask Beca as the girl was pulling out her laptop. She looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "Well. Not really. I know my appearance makes it seem like I do but I vary."

Chloe sat on the bed, next to Beca and looked at her, "So what kind of music _do_ you listen too?"

Beca smiled, she was approaching a topic that she loved. "I like pretty much anything except for like, orchestra and country. Orchestra is just the stupidest thing I've ever listened too and country makes me want to kill myself."

Chloe giggled, "Well, please don't do that! Some country music isn't too bad."

Beca gave her a dead panned look, "No. It all is terrible. Trust me, I know music. It sucks."

Chloe just smiled. And picked out a random cd. She looked at the artist's name…Stephen Lynch. She raised an eyebrow at Beca and gave her a suggestive smile. "What's this one?"

Beca looked up and smirked, "Oh that's Stephen Lynch. He's probably not so much your thing…" She eyed Chloe up and down. Chloe grinned at Beca.

"Oh now I have to listen to him." Beca shrugged. "Well, sure we can. But I'm warning you. You may not like it."

Chloe winked at Beca and touched her leg, Beca ignored it. "Try me shortie."

Beca glared at her. "I know I'm short. You don't have to mention it."

Chloe just giggled. She looked at the back of the cd and looked at one song. "Well, how about America? Or a History Lesson?"

Beca stifled a laugh, "You sure?"

Chloe nodded. Beca gave her a half-smile. "Alright. We'll go with America. But I'm warning you. This guy is more of a comedian than an actual singer."

Chloe beamed at her, "Okay."

Beca went into her laptop and clicked on the song. She set it between the two of them and waited for a second. It didn't take long for a voice to break through the silence.

_Hey hey, what do ya say?_

_I come from a place called the U.S. of A._

_Ho ho, what do ya know?_

_Let's hop in my car and let's go._

_Well this is a song for America_

_Home of the red, white, and blue_

_Land of Marilyn Monroe and James Dean_

_Apple pie, baseball, and Shell gasoline_

_And if you don't love her, Fuck you._

Chloe laughed a little, honestly not expecting that. She looked at Beca who was smirking and nodding her head. "See?" the brunette said, "I told you."

Chloe laughed and shook her head, "It's not like its bad though, I just wasn't expecting that!"

Beca grinned at her, "There's more."

_Beloved by all from Tikrit to Beijing,_

_If the world were a school we'd be homecoming king._

_Worshiped by France and by North Vietnam._

_Afghanistan thinks we're the bomb._

Chloe laughed and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." She laughed to Beca, "This is so bad." Beca smiled and nodded._  
_

_Oh, this is a song for America._

_Home of the red, white, and blue._

_Land of Marilyn Monroe and James Dean,_

_Apple pie, baseball, and Shell gasoline,_

_SUVs, handguns, and US magazine,_

_And if you don't love her, fuck you._

_Our human rights record is something of note:_

_We freed all our slaves and gave women the vote._

_Everyone's equal forever, always,_

_Unless you're one of them gays.  
_

_Oh, this is a song for America,_

_Home of the red, white, and blue._

_Land of Marilyn Monroe and James Dean,_

_Apple pie, baseball, and Shell gasoline,_

_SUVs, handguns, and US magazine,_

_Low-carb diets and fast food cuisine,_

_And if you don't love her, fuck you._

_To all war-torn nations, to those in turmoil,_

_We'll help you kill despots, _

_we'll help you drill oil,_

_And if you don't want our help, _

_that's ok_

_We're coming in anyway.  
_

_Oh, this is a song for America,_

_Home of the red, white, and blue._

_Land of Marilyn Monroe and James Dean,_

_Apple pie, baseball, and Shell gasoline,_

_SUVs, handguns, and US magazine,_

_And if you don't love her, fuck you._

_Crack cocaine, Abu Ghraib, and nicotine,_

_Swindling CEOs getting off clean,_

_Housewives all hopped up on amphetamine,_

_Nipples get rated NC-17,_

_FEMA and levies and Hurr'cane Katrine_

_George Bush's great rolling war machine._

_I think we're in trouble, don't you?  
It might seem I don't think our country's so great,_

_But intolerance, bigotry, greed's what I hate._

_Most folks are honest and decent and true,_

_Peaceful, compassionate, good through and through._

_That's what it m__eans to be red, white, and blue,_

_And if you don't think so fuck you,_

_If you don't think so fuck you._

Chloe removed her hand from her mouth. She was utterly shocked. People actually made music out of this. She looked at Beca, "That was actually pretty good, and surprisingly…he summed up America pretty well."

Beca laughed at her, "That song got me through high school Freshman history class."

Chloe gasped, "Really?!"

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "No." She grinned at Chloe, "You know I actually knew the guy who sang that song."

Chloe laughed, "No way. I don't believe you."

Beca smirked, "You're right, I didn't know him."

Chloe face palmed, but giggled at the girl across from her. "You know you could really get in trouble one day with your sarcasm."

Beca shrugged, "I'll take my chances."

Chloe laughed. The ginger didn't exactly want to ask about another song from this Stephen Lynch, so she decided to just change the subject. "So, what brought you to Barden University in the first place?"

Beca smiled at her and nodded her head. "You know, I just really love you. That's right Chloe Beale, I'm in love with you and have been stalking you for years now. You brought me here."

Chloe laughed, but she could feel her face heat up. Could she notice her interest towards Beca? She ignored her thoughts and gave Beca a small push, "No really. What seriously brought you here."

Beca shrugged. And leaned back. "Well. Free schooling for one. And two, I actually didn't know I was coming here until about a week ago."

Chloe felt her jaw drop. "What?! How can you not know where you're going to school?!"

Beca scowled, "Well it wasn't my fault! My dumb-ass dad signed me up here with out me even knowing. I'd much rather be in L.A. right now than here."

Chloe felt herself get a little hurt by Beca's comment. "Why would he do that? How could he not tell you?"

Chloe immediately noticed the change in Beca's personality, her emotional walls were up again, guarding any personal information… Chloe frowned as Beca waved her off. "It's a long story."

Before Chloe could push for more information, Beca smiled at her. "Well enough about me. Why are _you _here? And how could someone like you become best friends with someone like Aubrey?"

Chloe sighed, she missed her chance at pressing for more information out of the attractive brunette. Chloe looked up and stared into Beca's eyes, whose dark make-up'ed eyes were staring directly back into hers. She offered Beca a smile.

"Well I came here for one reason. The Bellas. I loved to sing, and I got a scholarship from my old high school for choir. So I attended here to join the Barden Bellas while I'm studying. And Aubrey…"

She shrugged. And snuggled down closer to the bed, trying to get more comfortable. "Well, Aubrey wasn't always like this. She used to be funny, supportive, and a great friend. But after last years puking gig-" Chloe made a face, which Beca raised an eyebrow at. "Aubrey has been embarrassed over it, so she's trying to make up for it. We could have been champions last year, but she kind of effed up her solo."

Chloe looked out the window for a second. "Aubrey is really stressed this year and wants to make her dad proud. She kind of disgraced her family. She's trying to make up for it, in an unusual way. But it's the only way she knows how, I guess."

Beca nodded thoughtfully. "I feel like I could totally make things worse for her. And I'm really tempted too."

Chloe gave Beca a pleading look, "Beca I know you are very sarcastic, and you seem to enjoy challenging her," Chloe heard Beca mutter, 'damn right'. The ginger ignored it and continued, "But please, don't make this anymore stressful for her. It would be easier for you. And honestly…for the rest of us."

Chloe put a hand on Beca's knee. She saw the girl tense up slightly. She offered a kind smile, "And it would be easier for me too. I mean I have to live with her. Could you at lease cooperate…for me?"

Chloe gave Beca a pleading look. Beca stared at her for a second. Chloe tried to read Beca's beautiful dark blue eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul…but Beca seems to have blinds over her windows, because Chloe had no idea what the tiny girl was thinking or feeling.

Finally Beca sighed and through up one hand. "Well I guess I could lay off a little…"

Chloe squealed and jumped on Beca, squeezing the other girl to death. She felt herself blush and she pushed Beca deep into her cleavage. This may have been overdoing it… Beca muttered something and awkwardly hugged back, patting her back slightly. Chloe whispered thank you over and over again.

Beca mumbled something else. Chloe blinked and pulled back to look at Beca's face. The ginger could feel her face was probably beat red, but she could play it off as excitement…

Beca's hair was disheveled and she looked like she had trouble breathing, a small blush was playing on her face also.

Chloe bit her lip, and laughed awkwardly. "Oops, sorry about that."

Beca glared at Chloe, blush still present on her face. "Don't you ever do that again."

Chloe grinned at Beca and winked, she looked at the clock next to Beca's bed and felt her smile fall. She looked at Beca, who was attempting to straighten her hair out.

"Well I probably should be going, Becs."

Beca looked up at her, eyebrow raised. "You call me Becs, I call you Frotch."

Chloe giggled and kissed Beca's cheek as the other girl stood up also. Beca frowned and tried to 'rub away' the place where Chloe kissed her. "You have a habit of invading personal space. You know that?"

Chloe shrugged, "I've been told, but it's all a part of my aca-mazing personality."

She saw Beca's eye twitch slightly at the word. But she didn't say anything. Chloe smiled at her, then a thought came to her mind.

"Oh! Beca could I see your phone quick?"

Beca gave her a suspicious look but handed the older girl her phone. As Chloe added her own contact into Beca's phone she noticed that Beca also had Luke and Jesse's number in there…

She decided to set her name as 'Chloe ;)'. Chloe sent a quick text to herself and then erased the message. There, she smiled to herself. Now she had Beca Mitchell's phone number.

She handed back the phone to Beca. Beca gave her another weird look, as Chloe just grinned at the younger girl. "So Beca Mitchell. I gave you my number, just text or call if you have any questions. Kay?"

Beca nodded and smirked at her, giving the girl a two finger salute. "Will do."

Chloe smiled and decided to go a step further, she winked at Beca, "You might see me friend request you later on Facebook too."

Beca laughed, "Good luck doing that. I don't have a Facebook."

Chloe felt her jaw drop, "Ac-scuse me? How can you not have a Facebook?"

Beca shrugged, "I'm not into the whole 'social media' thing." She used finger quotations for social media.

Chloe was shocked, "No Twitter?" Beca shook her head no. Not embarrassed by these facts in the slightest. Chloe couldn't believe it, "You know Beca… You're, like, the 1 percent of the world that doesn't have either of those things."

Beca shrugged. Chloe laughed at her, "Do you do anything on the Internet then?"

Beca smirked at Chloe, "I watch Youtube videos, once in a while."

Chloe laughed at Beca and gave her a quick hug. "You Beca…are one of the most interesting people I have ever met."

Beca chuckled at Chloe, "Well, that's the first I've heard anyone say that to me."

Chloe smiled and waved as she exited the room. Beca gave her another half-smile as she gently closed the door behind Chloe. Chloe took a few steps down the hall and leaned against the wall…she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

She had just hung out with Beca…and she had to admit. The girl was by farthest, the coolest, most bad-ass, and most adorable person she could ever admit to knowing. Chloe smiled to herself and thought of Beca's dark blue piercing eyes staring into her own. She fought down butterflies that had sprouted in her stomach.

She would befriend Beca. And there will be no going back. She stopped and blinked for a second. Did she have a crush on Beca? She looked back at the door she came out of, but waved off her very own question.

Naaaa, there's no way she could have a crush on another girl. Chloe was a very straight woman. Chloe loved her dick. She smiled and started to walk again. Chloe Beale does _not_ have a crush on the younger girl. She was merely intrigued by her, and wanted to befriend Beca. Chloe smiled at her conclusion as she walked out the building.

Little did she realize the blush that was playing on her features as she thought of dark blue eyes staring directly into her own…

0101010101010101010101010101 010101010101010101010101010

Well! Chapter 5! :D I hope you enjoyed. Oh! And I don't own Stephen Lynch's song. If you want, go ahead and look him up, I love that song and it had made me laugh so freaking hard in the past. It's a good song to play with a bunch of friends in a minivan. well! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay so, I enjoy all of you reading! Reviews are always appreciated And I encourage you to review more! Also. Although the plotline goes with the movie fairly well, and is sticking to it. I will add plenty of moments and chapters that are not in the movie, just to add to Chloe's and Beca's relationship a little bit more. You could probably already tell…

BUUTTT I have an idea I wasn't to use, and I'm not sure if I really _want_ to use it. It could turn out bad. It could be dumb. I'm leaning more towards not using it, and just going with my regular idea. But it won't come forward until a little bit in the future.

Enjoy the next chapter!

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

A week has gone by, almost too fast for Chloe to handle. Everyday after rehearsals, she would go over to Beca's dorm for an hour or two just to hang out. The more she hung out with the small girl, the more she realized just how amazing she was. Beca had loved to be by herself, Chloe could tell. Her roommate, Kimmy Jin had turned out to be one of the biggest bitches she could ever had described, but she tried to be nice and keep it light with the Korean girl.

Chloe soon learned that Beca had another self defense. A way to defuse any personal questions that Chloe had asked. She used sarcasm. And she used it brilliantly. Chloe, however, was not turned off by Beca's snarky attitude, but instead it made Chloe laugh, and smile. Although Beca would attempt to hide anything that had happened to her in the past, Chloe was able to pick up small bits and pieces of things.

Beca had something happen to her not too long ago that ruined her relationship with her father. Chloe learned that Beca has 7 ear piercings. Two of them were the regular pierce areas, and she got them because she could. Now the rest of them each had a different background. Chloe learned that each of them were special to Beca in a way that most people wouldn't understand. Chloe had taken it as a personal challenge to learn what these piercings had meant.

She had yet to find out.

But here she was, singing with the Bellas at the Sigma Beta Theta's Annual Fall Mixer. She had a blush on her face from slight embarrassment. To say that they were unprepared for SBT was an understatement…

They sounded horrible, and they didn't look any better. The ginger gave a quick look around her, none of the girls knew what they were doing. And even worse, Beca seemed like she was ready to kill herself. She frowned, combined with finding out about her nodes this morning, and then to top the day off with this tragic performance…she would not be in a good mood later that night.

Chloe watched as Howie came over and stopped them. Chloe looked back at the girls, seeing their reactions. Most of them looked embarrassed, and she was surprised to see Beca also looked decently embarrassed. She frowned and looked back at Howie and Aubrey. Aubrey looked like she was begging for his forgiveness.

He shook his head no. Chloe scratched her eyebrow. Boy was this embarrassing…

Aubrey looked at her, "Come one Chloe let's go."

Chloe lead the Bellas out of the frat house, she crossed her arms and had her head down. Not only was she super embarrassed, but she also couldn't stop thinking about her nodes…what would Aubrey say? What would she think?

Chloe bit her lip and looked quickly behind her. What would Beca think?

Chloe heard Aubrey, "Well I hope you all remember the way you feel right, so you will never want to feel this way again."

Chloe sighed and walked to the side. She looked off in the distance, taking deep breaths. She would just jump right in. That's the best way to tell them.

Aubrey walked up to her, "Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all."

Chloe took a breath and turned around, seeing all the Bellas stop in front of the seniors. "Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?"

Chloe made eye contact with Beca. She couldn't help but notice that her scarf's knot had found its way to the front of Beca's neck…she looked adorable.

"I have nodes."

Aubrey's mood did a complete 180. "What? Oh my god."

Chloe nodded, "I found out this morning." She felt Aubrey take her hands in comfort…she was always there for the redhead.

"What are nodes?" Beca spoke up, slightly confused.

Aubrey looked at her like she was stupid. "Vocal Nodules." Chloe looked at Beca, she could feel her heartbeat quicken.

Aubrey stared at the shorter girl, "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication."

Chloe nodded and bit her lip, trying not to look pathetic. "They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams."

Beca stared at her, "Isn't that painful." She asked confused. "Why would you keep performing?"

Chloe gave a small smile, kept eye contact with Beca. "Because I love to sing."

Stacie looked at Beca, "Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks, but I did it anyway."

Beca's eyes never tore away from Chloe's. Chloe felt pathetic as Beca gave her a look of pity, and sympathy. Chloe bit her lip again, she wanted to go over to Beca and hug her…have the shorter girl just whisper small nothings in her ear to comfort her.

Fat Amy leaned forward to look at Stacie, "You should really listen to your _doctor_."

Stacie shrugged, "Meh." She through a wink down at Beca, who raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I had enough fun."

Chloe opened her mouth, but no words came out. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. Why did every one hit on Beca? Probably the same reason why she did…

Chloe took a deep breath, "Well I can only give so much for my singing. I'll try as hard as I can. But I can't guarantee anything…because of my nodes."

Aubrey nodded. Fat Amy frowned. "Aw. Well at least it's not herpes."

Chloe looked at Fat Amy, not sure what to think about her. She was completely serious. Aubrey gave Fat Amy a look also. Beca tried not to smile, and succeeded fairly well. Beca looked up.

Fat Amy frowned at the lack of answer, "Or…do you have that as well?"

Nobody said anything towards Fat Amy, unsure whether or not she was kidding or being serious.

Aubrey looked at everyone, prepared to give a speech. But she sent a glance back at Chloe, who kept eye contact with Beca. Aubrey sighed, "Well. We'll call it today. You can all go home now, but tomorrow. Practice at 1 p.m. Don't be late."

They all walked away, Beca lingered for a moment, hesitant. But then she turned and followed after Fat Amy, chuckling and laughing about God knows what. Chloe sighed and rubbed her neck.

Aubrey gave her a small, sad smile. "Don't worry, you'll get through this."

Chloe smiled at her, "I have awesome friends, I know I will."

They started walking behind the group, each noticing how Beca walked away from them to go off in a completely different direction. Aubrey looked at Chloe from the corner of her eyes.

"So…you and Beca getting pretty close?"

Chloe blushed a little, "Well. She looked like she needed a friend. I was happy to oblige."

Aubrey smirked at her, "A little more than happy, so it seems."

Chloe blinked, "What's that supposed to mean."

Aubrey just laughed at her and linked arms with the ginger, ignoring her question. "Come on, let's get you to the apartment. I'll make you some soup."

01010101010101010

Chloe was lounging around on the couch, eating the soup that Aubrey had made for her. She had changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. She had the rest of the day off, so why dress up nice?

Aubrey was next to her, watching tv with the ginger. Both of their heads shot up when they heard a knock at their door. They rarely had any visitors, so it was a surprise for them. Aubrey patted Chloe's leg and smiled at her, motioning that she would get the door.

Aubrey stood and opened the door, then blinked at who it was. "Beca?"

Chloe almost gagged on her soup, she shot Aubrey a look, which she gave her a more than confused look back. Chloe quick fixed her hair, and scowled down at what she was wearing. It would have to do.

Beca gave an awkward wave to Aubrey. "Uh…hi."

Aubrey blinked again, but cleared her voice, "What…what are you doing here?"

Beca half smiled, "I came to check on Chloe, to see if she was ok and shit…"

Aubrey, usually disapproves of foul language, didn't seem to mind when Beca had said that. She nodded and stepped aside for the very short brunette to come in. Beca walked in and looked around, finding Chloe's fiery red hair pretty easily.

Chloe beamed at Beca and stood up, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Chloe locked eyes with Aubrey, and motioned for her to go to her room, using nothing but her eyes. Aubrey smirked at her and nodded. Beca seemed oblivious to the two of them.

The brunette walked over to Chloe, Which Chloe decided to hug her. Beca tensed, but relaxed and hugged her back. Chloe blinked, this was the first time that Beca actually _hugged_ back, instead of patted her back.

Beca stepped back and awkwardly smiled at Chloe, "Well, I just came here to see if you were alright…you looked kind of upset earlier."

Chloe grinned at Beca, "Awwww was the great Beca Mitchell worrying about me?"

Beca coughed and looked away from Chloe, "Maybe a little…"

Chloe plopped down on the couch again, patting the seat next to her. Beca sat on the opposite end of the couch. Chloe frowned, so she decided to move closer. Much closer.

Chloe noted how Beca looked uncomfortable with someone being in her personal space, but she didn't vocalize her uncomfortableness. Chloe put a hand on Beca's leg, to which the brunette just stared at it.

"Don't worry Beca, I'm ok. It'll go away after a while, I just have to take it easy with the singing, and what not."

Beca nodded and smiled at Chloe, getting used to the touchy-feely part of the ginger. "Well I'm glad to hear that."

Chloe smiled and pointed to the tv, "Do you watch a lot of tv?"

Beca looked at the screen, which was playing comedy central. "Um, no actually."

Chloe half expected that answer, so she laughed. "Geez, what _do _you do in your spare time then?"

Beca smirked at her, and shrugged. "I kill people. I'm a serial killer."

Chloe laughed and decided to risk it for the biscuit. She leaned herself against Beca and cuddled into to her. Beca tensed, but relaxed after a second or three.

She looked down at Chloe, who gave Beca her best puppy dog eyes combined with a look of innocence. Beca sighed. "Have I told you that you have a habit of invading other people's personal space?"

Chloe nodded her head vigorously, "Once or twice, but don't worry. It's just your personal space." Chloe winked at Beca who smiled at her and chuckled.

They sat in silence, watching tv for a good half hour or so until Aubrey came and sat down with them. Then, for the next hour and a half, the three of them laughed and watched tv in a comfortable manner. Once in a while, Aubrey would look over at Chloe, who smirked at Aubrey in return.

All Aubrey did was shake her head, small smile in place.

Beca got up after a long while, much to Chloe's disappointment, and smiled at the two of them.

"Well dudes, thank you so much for letting me stay for a bit. It was nice…"

Aubrey was the one who answered, shockingly. "You're very welcome Beca. Despite the fact that it was _you_ who came over, it was nice to have some company."

Beca gave her a half smile, "Glad I could help."

Chloe whined, "Do you have to leave? Couldn't you stay for a while longer?"

Beca chuckled, "I wish, but I have some homework to do."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "I didn't peg you to being someone who does their homework."

Beca awkwardly smirked at her, something that only Beca could manage to do Chloe noted. "Well I do need to pass this year to get to L.A."

Chloe giggled, and stood up to walk Beca to the door. Aubrey managed a small wave goodbye. Chloe opened the door for Beca to leave.

"It was really nice of you to come over, Beca." She smiled at the younger girl.

Beca smiled back, looking into Chloe's eyes. "Well, you looked like you needed it."

Chloe felt her ears get a tiny bit red, as she stared at the dark blue eyes studying her. She felt like she could get lost in those eyes. She blushed a little bit and broke eye contact.

Chloe hugged Beca, gently. And quite possibly a little longer than she wanted too. But once she touched Beca, she felt like she was glued to her. She didn't want to let go, ever. She could smell Beca's shampoo and conditioner in her hair…ocean breeze. It was definitely ocean breeze.

She reluctantly let go of Beca. "You have no idea how much it means to me." She blew Beca a kiss as the girl turned to walk away.

"Hope you get better, Chloe."

Chloe smiled, she loved the way Beca said her name. She wished that she would say her name more often. The redhead closed the door and kept her hand on the handle for a second. She could feel her butterflies start to go away slowly. She took a breath.

She turned and walked back to her place on the couch next to Aubrey who gave her a knowing smile, which she ignored. She couldn't help but miss the brunette that was sitting next to her, being held by the redhead nothing more than five minutes ago.

Chloe blinked and felt her phone go off in her pocket. She opened it, and read who it was from. Beca.

_Beca - 'I'm glad I could cheer you up a little bit.'_

Chloe instantly smiled. She responded fairly quickly.

_Chloe – 'Thank you for that! :) You are always welcome here, no matter the time :)'_

Chloe reread the text, and sent it. She put her phone down but wasn't expecting an answer for at least five minutes. She was surprised, but delighted, when her phone vibrated almost instantly. She opened Beca's text and read.

_Beca – 'I might take you up on that offer one day.'_

Chloe smiled, ignoring Aubrey's glance at her.

_Chloe – 'Please do ;) I have extra space in my room if you ever need a night to get away from Kimmy Jin.'_

Chloe thought that she might have been pushing it a little too much, but whatever. She's gotta do something to catch this girls eye. After all, she really wants to be close friends with Beca. Her phone vibrated.

_Beca – 'That was the most tempting thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm pretty sure Kimmy Jin wants to murder me.'_

Chloe giggled to herself. Once again, ignoring Aubrey's glance, which lasted a tad longer this time.

_Chloe – 'Lol Oh she totes wants too'_

_Beca – 'Thanks for your two cents. Now I'm totally not afraid for my life or anything.'_

_Chloe – 'No problem dude ;)'_

_Beca – 'You nerd. Dude is pretty much my word.'_

_Chloe – 'Lol okay I'll keep that in mind dude :)'_

_Beca – '…uncool'_

_Chloe – 'You make me smile Beca Mitchell'_

_Beca – 'I told you I was a comedian :]'_

_Chloe – 'You're right, I'm sorry I doubted you :P'_

Their conversation continued for over a couple hours after that. Chloe had laughed almost too much that night, much to Aubrey's annoyance. Chloe just smiled, she didn't' care.

001010101010101010101

Chloe had a mission today. Find Beca Mitchell, and hang out with that girl. She had this plan for the day, and she was going to go through with it. Chloe had an idea of where she would be, based off of previous attempts at finding her.

She figured Beca would either be on the quad, or in her room. And if she's not at either of those places, then she would check the showers. But the last one would be wishful thinking on her part. She was pretty sure she would find Beca at one of the first two places.

Which, of course, Chloe was right.

Beca was sitting cross legged with her laptop open in front of her, right on the quad. She had a scarf on and a long sleeved dark blue shirt on. Her dark jeans and boots accompanying her outfit. Chloe smiled to herself, imagining Beca's dark blue eyes being brought out by the top she wore today.

Chloe was about to go up to Beca and start a conversation, when Jesse hand magically appeared behind the brunette. He tossed a juice pouch at her, which she caught, and laid down a blanket beside her.

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

Damn that boy.

She merely stood back, watching the two of them interact. Beca was smiling and laughing, much like she smiled and laughed with Chloe. It was endearing, but also a little angering. Chloe felt familiar jealousy swarm inside her, but quickly pushed it down. She had no reason to be jealous for her friend.

She felt a little bit like a stalker watching the two of them converse but she hardly cared. She did what she wanted too. No stopping her.

After a while, she noticed that Beca had dropped her smile and asked something. She wasn't sure what, but whatever Jesse had said, had provoked Beca to stand up and bid him a fair good bye, taking all her things a long with her. Jesse laughed, shook his head and packed up all the things he brought with him.

Chloe's eyes followed Beca as the girl pulled out her phone and started to text someone. A minute later, Chloe felt her phone go off. She smiled as she saw it was from Beca.

_Beca – 'What's the riff-off?'_

Chloe smiled and didn't bother to answer, she merely jogged over to Beca and snuck up behind her. It was really easy to be quiet, seeing as Beca had her headphones on again. Chloe covered Beca's eyes, feeling her tense quite suddenly.

She removed one of the headphones, "The riff-off is pretty much a sing off."

She grinned as Beca flew around, eyes wide, and stared at her. "Jesus Chloe! You scared the shit outta me!"

Chloe laughed and linked arms with Beca, "What? You've never had anyone do that to you before?"

Beca shook her head no, a little too vigorously. "No!"

Chloe giggled and squeezed Beca's arm, noticing the girl didn't tense up like she usually does. She shook her head, "Well I'm going to start doing that to you from now on."

Beca laughed, "I feel like even if I ask you not to do it, you're going to do it anyway."

Chloe winked at Beca, "Bingo."

Beca smiled at her, then turned her attention forward again. Chloe looked around, seeing Beca's dorm building a short distance away.

"Going back to you're place?"

Beca nodded, placing her headphones around her neck, Chloe bit her lip. She looked pretty bad ass with those things on…

"Mind if I hang with you for a while?"

Beca shot her a half smile, "Well I was actually planning on just crashing when I get there…"

Chloe smiled at her, "Well I don't mind sleeping with you."

Beca laughed and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Chloe felt her face heat up, but she winked at Beca anyway. "Not like that! But if you want too I'm up for it."

This time, it was Beca who blushed and laughed. Chloe mentally grinned, considering it as a win. Beca shook her head, "Yeah sure go ahead."

Chloe bit her lip and giggled, shooting Beca one of her dazzling smiles. The two entered Beca's dorm. Chloe plopped herself on the short girl's bed and snuggled into the blankets. She could smell Beca all over the place, it was driving her crazy.

Beca set her laptop down gently at her desk and inquisitively raised an eyebrow at Chloe. Chloe just smiled and patted the bed beside her.

Beca looked at her. "You know the bed is a little small for two people…"

Chloe shrugged and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I don't mind cuddling with you" She finished by smiling at Beca.

Beca hesitated for a moment. Chloe couldn't wait any longer so she grabbed Beca's wrist and pulled her down with her in the bed. Beca laid on her back, a little tense. Chloe draped one of her arms over Beca's midsection, and laid her head right above Beca's heart. She could hear it beat. She closed her eyes and listened to the it thud softly.

She felt, and heard Beca chuckle as the girl relaxed into her touch. "You know…you have a nasty habit of making yourself at home too."

Chloe snuggled deeper into Beca, not minding her own heart beating faster or the butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, I know. Just another one of my charms I guess."

She felt Beca chuckle again. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Chloe blushed when she heard Beca say that. Her eyes slowly started to get heavier, and after what seemed like forever…she drifted off to a very comfortable slumber.

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

AWWWWW YYEEEAAAAHHH! Finally establishing some intimacy between Beca and Chloe. It'll get even better later on…I hope. Not much happened in this chapter. Except now that Beca and Chloe are actually texting each other. Which is also good. I want to incorporate Aubrey as much as possible, along with the other Bellas. All of their relationships are just so unique that they shouldn't be left out.

AND yes…I'm going to make Beca get hit on by a lot of people, just to add to the humor that I somehow added to the story without knowing. Chloe will definitely notice. Beca however, won't notice that much. It'll get interesting I hope.

Sooooo Hoped you enjoyed this Chapter too! It's 3 am now and I was dedicated to get you guys a chapter sooo here it is :] PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!

Push that button…..

Push it…

Reeeevieeeewwwww…

Please…

Thank you….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

Chloe smiled as she walked into the bottom of the pool, followed by the rest of the Bellas…Tonight was the Riff-off. It should be a good one this year. She hand immediately attached herself to Beca's arm, bouncing up and down with excitement. Her wavy red hair bounced with her, matching her enthusiasm.

Everyone adorned warm fall clothes, seeing as it was pretty chilly out. Chloe looked around as a few of the Bellas grabbed drinks from nearby coolers. Beca looked disinterested in being there. Chloe couldn't help but smirk in her victory over getting the short girl to join the Bellas.

Chloe looked over to the Treblemakers, noticing how Jesse was talking to another guy with curly brown hair and ridiculously bushy side burns. Beca noticed her curiosity.

"That's Benji. He's a total nerd, but he's nice."

Chloe tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, and shot Beca a raised eyebrow. Beca shrugged. "Jesse really likes him, and talks about him a lot. He introduced me a while back. They're roomies."

Chloe nodded, "Ahh."

Everyone was interrupted as Justin climbed down and stood in front of everyone. "Welcome to the Riff-ooooooooofffffff!" nearby, the Harmonics made a sound that faintly sounded like a siren.

Chloe felt her best friend, Aubrey stand next to her, rubbing her hands together. She smiled excitedly at Aubrey, who smiled back. Chloe looked around and noticed that Beca had slunk to the side and behind of the group. She secluded herself from the others, once again. Chloe frowned.

Justin continued, "The 17th annual singing competition, elimination style!"

Chloe nodded her head, already hearing this speech three times before. The large group of frat boys, nerds, geeks, and just straight up partygoers were on the edge of the pool and up on the balcony above the pool. This Riff-off was actually a pretty big deal in Barden University. Chloe looked around at the Bellas, many of them looked nervous.

Even Beca seemed to have some interest now in what was going on around her.

Justin held up a microphone, "The winners get the greatest prize of all, the microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Centre!"

Loud cheers ran among the crowd and all of the a cappella groups, this was actually a pretty impressive trophy for a school founded competition. Chloe looked over at Aubrey, excitement tickling her stomach. Aubrey grinned right back at her.

Justin waved down the cheering people, trying to get them too quiet down. "To win, you must steal the song from the other group by picking off a word that they are singing and make it the first word of your song."

Chloe felt herself be pushed slightly as Cynthia Rose looked at Aubrey, she had a beer in her hand. "This is really intricate."

Aubrey smiled and lowered Black Beauty's drink for her, "It is, so pay attention."

Chloe looked over at Beca and notice the look of surprise on Beca's face. She could almost see that Beca finally realized that it was a little more challenging than just singing to another group.

"If you can't think of a song," Justin continued, "You are cut off. If you repeat a song, you are-" Everyone joined in and clapped with Justin. Chloe included, "-cut off."

Chloe looked at Beca who gave the rest of the Bellas an interesting look.

Justin started to yell again, "And most of all, if you suck you are cut off!" once again the people joined in with him saying cut off. Justin through his hands in the air. "Who's ready to get vocal!"

Cheers followed his statement, some from Chloe herself. Her girly squeal matched the rest of the Bellas cheer. Chloe looked across at the Treblemakers and notice that Jesse was mouthing something at Beca.

"I'm taking you down." He mouthed to the short girl.

Chloe looked over at Beca and saw her shake her head and throw her hands up, "I don't care." She mouthed back. Chloe frowned then looked back at Jesse once again.

"Fair enough." He mouthed at her with a small laugh at the end. Chloe looked over at Beca…there had to be a way to get her to care about this. It was kind of a big deal.

Justin whipped out his spinner…thing. He through the light up against the pool wall. "Let's see our first category is…"

Chloe nodded, waiting for the spinner to stop on something. Which it stopped. Justin turned to all of them. "Ladies of the 80's!"

Aubrey's face brightened up, "Oh!" she ran to the middle, Chloe looked at her surprised as she scurried to the spot light.

Unfortunately, Bumper and his crew beat the tall girl in boot heels. They started to clap and make a beat together.

_Oh Mickey!_

_You're so fine!_

_You're so fine_

_You blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey!_

_Hey, hey_

_Hey Mickey!_

_Whoo!_

_Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey you're so fine…_

"You're so fine-"

Chloe blinked when she saw Baloney Barb cut Bumper off…When did she join the Harmonics?! Barb through her hair back

_And you're mine._

_I'll be yours_

_Till the end of time_

'_Cause you made me feel_

The rest of the Harmonics joined in. Chloe rolled her eyes, of course they would sing a Madonna song…

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_So shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

Aubrey turned to her and started to whisper, "Ohh, Hit Me With Your Best shot."

Chloe nodded her head, "Yeah!"

Aubrey nodded "I'll go out there."

She went out as the Harmonics continued to sing.

_Like a.._

"Like the one in me." Aubrey picked off where they were at.

_That's okay_

_Let's see how you do it_

Chloe smiled and looked at the other girls, nodding her head to see if they got it. They all joined in with Aubrey.

_Put up your dukes_

_Let's get down too it!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

Chloe watched as all the girls sang excitedly. She looked behind her as she gave a background tune, Beca was with them and singing, but hardly looked like she wanted to be there. Chloe looked forward again and noticed Fat Amy's enthusiasm to add a completely unnecessary guitar strumming sound.

She smiled as it worked with the song though.

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away…_

"Away…" Chloe blinked as one of the stoners had jumped in. Singing a song by Roxanne. But she didn't really sing it, just kind of mumbled it to the crowd. Her stoned eyes laughed at her self.

"It must have been love! But it's over now. It's over right now." She laughed as Justin came up to her.

"The negative side affects of medical Marijuana, folks."

Chloe frowned, and walked back with the Bellas to where they were standing before. They joined in with Justin as he started, "You are…Cut off!"

Laughs and cheers went through the pool as the girl shrugged and walked back to her group, they were all laughing at her.

Justin pointed his spinner projector at the wall again, "Okay! Next category!"

Chloe felt someone tug on her arm, she turned to the person, and was pleasantly surprised to see Beca standing there, curiosity written on her face.

"So we just pick out any song that works?" Beca ran a hand through her hair.

Chloe smiled and nodded, "Yeah, any song."

Beca smirked, "And you just go with it?"

Chloe nodded her head again, looking Beca in her beautiful dark blue eyes. "Yeah, pretty much."

Beca looked across the people, she genuinely seemed interested now. "Nice."

Chloe winked at her before turning around. She focused on what category Justin's projector had stopped on.

It stopped and he turned to the three remaining groups. "Songs about sex."

Chloe blinked, songs about sex?! She looked at Aubrey and noticed her slight panicked face also. However, their hopes returned when Cynthia Rose, pushed past Chloe and Aubrey…again.

_Na na na come on._

_Na na na na na_

_Come on._

Chloe looked at Aubrey and started to sing a back up for them. She saw Stacie walk out with Cynthia Rose, singing along. The group smiled and walked forward too. Chloe looked over her shoulder when she heard Beca's voice, and sure enough, the girl was attempting to look over her shoulder as she song.

Chloe almost laughed, but continued to sing.

_Come on, come on, come on_

Stacie got up on that and started to grind with Black Beauty.

'_Cause I may be bad,_

_but I'm perfectly good at it._

_Sex in the air,_

_I don't care I like the smell of it._

_Sticks and stones may brake my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me._

'_Cause I may be bad,_

_but I'm perfectly good at it._

_Sex…_

"Sex, baby." Donald had jumped in and cut of Stacie, who got up with a raised eyebrow in his face.

_Let's talk about you and me._

The rest of the Treblemakers joined in. All of them were grinning.

_Let's talk about all the good things,_

_And all the bad things,_

_That may be._

Aubrey huffed, and went to pull Stacie back, she shook her head at the tall sex addict. They got half way back before Stacie held up a finger, and idea was sparkling in her eyes.

_Let's talk about sex._

_Alright._

_Let's talk about sex, _

_Let's talk about sex._

_A little bit a little bit._

Stacie walked up to them and threw her hair back.

_Let's talk about sex, Baby…_

"Baby," She continued where he left off.

_All through the night_

_I'll make love to you._

Fat Amy jumped in to harmonize with Stacie,

_Like you want me too_

_And I…_

Everyone was surprised to see Jesse step in and cut her off, "And I guess it's just the woman in you…"

Chloe heard Fat Amy groan, as Stacie stepped back. She was disappointed.

_That brings out the man in me._

The Treblemakers started to bring in a beat for Jesse as he smirked and pointed at something behind Chloe. She turned her head, with Aubrey, and they both saw that he pointed at Beca. Chloe felt her jaw drop and her brows knit together. She wasn't happy that he was singing a song to her. Chloe closed her mouth still angry.

What surprised her most was the entertained smile on Beca's face. Said short brunette rolled her eyes, but her smile stayed. Chloe bit her lip as Jesse continued.

_I know I can't help myself._

_You're all in the world to me._

Beca blew him a sardonic kiss. Chloe felt her heart sink with jealousy. Aubrey looked at her angrily, "Ohh that toner is going to get her in trouble."

Chloe didn't say anything, but listened as Jesse continued to sing to Beca.

_It feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the first time!_

_It…_

Chloe put her head in her hands, what where they going to do? Suddenly, a _very_ familiar voice started to rap. Her head shot up, eyes wide.

"It's goin' down,

fade to Blackstreet

The homies got RB,

collab' creations."

Chloe felt herself blush as her jaw dropped, and she felt her self gasp a little. She heard all the other girls do pretty much the same thing. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of Beca. She felt her cheeks burn. _God…_ Why was Beca so god damn cool?

Beca scooted the Trebles back with nothing more than a flick of her wrist. She continued.

"Bump like acne,

No doubt.

I put it down,

Never slouch.

As long as my credit card can vouch

A dog couldn't catch me straight up

Tell me

Who can stop when Dre makin' moves

Attractin' honies like a magnet

Givin' 'em ear gasms,

With my mellow accent…"

Beca trailed off as she realized it was dead quiet in the pool, shocked faces were all around her. Chloe felt her shock root her in place. Her cheeks were flushed from Beca's awesomeness…the girl was oozing bad-assery.

Beca's eyes made contact with hers as the short girl tried to find some back up. She smiled awkwardly at all of them, attempting to see if anyone recognized the song. Nobody breathed.

Beca tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Still movin' the homies Blackstreet and Teddy…The original rump shakers…"

Chloe heard Aubrey mutter next to her, "Rump…shakers?"

Chloe had never been in this position before, so turned on by another girl doing nothing but _rapping_. Beca laughed a little in embarrassment. Chloe looked at the Trebles, Jesse had a disbelieving smile on his face but he nodded at Beca.

"Keep going."

Beca turned back around to the Bellas, and held up her hands expectedly. Chloe looked over at the rest of the girls. Fat Amy was replaying the words in her head, trying to see if she remembered them. And from the rest of the girls, Beca received nothing but blank stares.

Her eyes locked with Chloe's as she actually started to sing. Chloe shivered as the strangest sensation tickled all the way down her spine. Beca's voice was intoxicating.

_Shorty get down, good lord._

Dark blue eyes continued to stare at light blue eyes. A few cheers went through the crowd as Beca sang.

_Baby got 'em open all over town._

Beca turned to look at the Trebles, almost hoping someone would interrupt her, or start singing with her. Chloe almost jumped, being ripped from her thoughts as Fat Amy stepped forward. Harmonizing with the short brunette.

_Strictly biz,_

_She don't play around._

Chloe watched Beca whirl around, a grateful smile on her face as Fat Amy grinned at her.

_Cover much ground,_

_Got game by the pound._

Fat Amy smirked as she slapped her belly. Chloe looked behind her as Cynthia Rose made an 'ahh' noise. Seems like she recognized the song too. She started to make a beat for Beca and Fat Amy to sing too. Chloe whispered to Stacie.

"What song is this?"

Stacie shrugged, "I have no idea, but go along with it, right?"

Chloe nodded and stepped forward with the rest of the Bellas, hardly noticing that Aubrey didn't follow. Beca smirked at them, as the Bellas made background music for Beca to sing too.

_Gettin' paid is her forte,_

_Each and everyday_

_True player way._

Fat Amy walked towards the Trebles, putting her hand in her jacket. Beca smiled as she turned to face the girls. Chloe felt her cheeks blush furiously when Beca looked directly into her eyes.

_I can't get her outta my mind._

_I think about the girl all the time._

Cynthia Rose added a short bit of singing, to add 'Blackness' to the song. Damn were they singing good. Beca turned and walked to the edge of the group. She smiled at the Trebles, it was a cocky smile

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_I gotta bag it up, baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity_

_I gotta bat it up, baby_

Chloe smiled as she heard the crowd join in on the song. It was a first time the crowd joined in with them. Her red head spun over to the side when she heard the Harmonics join in with the song too.

Beca started to circle the Bellas.

_Heyo, Heyo, Heyo, Heyooo_

The crowd continued their Heyo's while Beca sang, it was absolutely awesome. Chloe looked around her, her smile widening.

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity._

_I gotta bag it up, baby_

She walked over to the Harmonics and grinned at them when they started to sing with the Bellas. She high fived Barb and continued to walk around.

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity._

_I gotta bag it up, baby._

_No diggity._

Chloe watched Beca, unaware of Aubrey next to her, not singing or paying attention. Beca smiled and pointed to a group of girls dancing at the edge of the pool.

Chloe blinked when she was fairly certain she heard someone shout to Beca, "Call me!"

Beca walked around, continuously singing, she laughed with the High Notes.

_I Like the way you work it_

_No diggity._

She separated the Bellas, and stopped next to Chloe, staring down the Treblemakers. Chloe could almost feel Beca's bad-assery rub off onto her, because she felt pretty awesome also. Beca held up her hands, indicating the last time she was going to sing.

_I gotta bag it up, baby_

_We out._

Chloe raised herself behind, Beca and smirked at the short girl. She couldn't help but throw her hands in the air. She saw Aubrey next to her and grinned at the girl.

"Was that cool or what?"

Aubrey smiled, "Yeah that was actually pretty cool." The blonde girl laughed. Chloe laughed with her, and hugged Beca from behind, who was glaring victoriously at the Treblemakers who looked dumbfounded.

"I mean you're welcome!" Beca shouted at the other group.

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca's cheek, receiving a look of triumphant from the other girl. Stacie hugged Beca also, and quite tightly. Lilly seemed to be laughed as she gave a friendly shove to Beca. Chloe laughed when she saw Fat Amy making faces at the Trebles, or more specifically, Bumper.

Somehow Beca was pushed to the front of the group, being checked out by Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy had an arm around the girl.

Justin walked up to them. "It's a tough blow ladies."

The crowd quieted down, and looked at Justin. Beca's smile turned from a joyous one, to a disbelieving one. Chloe, herself, felt herself get angry.

Justin made an apologetic face. "The word you needed to match was 'it'…and you sang 'it's'."

Justin clapped his hands, "You are…Cut off!" The only people who joined Justin with that were the Treblemakers.

Chloe felt her jaw drop. Seriously?! She could feel hot tears sting her eyes as Justin obviously rigged the competition for the Treblemakers to win. He was hugging each on excitedly. She blinked them back. She looked at Beca who looked pissed. She glared at Justin, "Are you serious?!"

Aubrey glared at Justin also, not liking the fact that she didn't win, when they should have. "I've never heard that rule! Ladies, ladies, let's go back."

Chloe blinked and pushed through the Bellas, grabbing Beca's arms and pulled her away. Beca had her death glare turned on at Justin.

"You fat piece of shit! There's no fucking way I didn't match the word! There wouldn't be an 'It's' with out 'it'!"

Chloe pulled back Beca, who was obviously pissed beyond all belief, before the short girl could tear Justin's throat out. Beca grumbled the whole way back, and stood next to her, of course Chloe was disappointed. They should have won that. And it was stolen from them.

What Beca had did was the first of its kind. No one's ever gotten the entire crowd to join in with a group, much less…no one has done a rap song, simply because it's so hard to harmonize and pick up a good beat for it.

She sighed, and looked to her left as Fat Amy came up to Beca, "I'm going to melt that cabbage patch kid."

Chloe saw Beca smile, at least someone can cheer her up. She looked up at the group, and at Chloe, "Guys, what we just did was great right?"

Aubrey huffed, still annoyed with loosing. "Calm your pits Beca, we still lost."

Chloe looked over at Aubrey, then back at Beca, who's smile was fading.

"Yeah but it was spontaneous. It was awesome, we were actually listening to each other."

Chloe smiled at Beca, thinking to herself about how good of a leader Beca could really be one day. Stacie and the other girls nodded at Beca, agreeing.

Aubrey sighed, "Okay everybody, hands in."

Chloe felt her own smile fade as Beca rolled her eyes in frustration. Aubrey continued, " 'Ah' on three."

Stacie jumped in, "On three or after three?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey, who was clearly annoyed. Cynthia Rose answered for Aubrey, "ON three."

Chloe looked at Beca who looked just as frustrated as Chloe, but for a different reason. She heard someone else in the group say, "After three."

Aubrey spoke up, "That's not how we do it."

Stacie sighed and Beca looked up at the much taller girl, "Why can't we figure this out."

Aubrey shook her head, "Just put you hands in." They all put their hands in and attempted to do their little 'Ah' thing…it was a terrible failure. Aubrey massaged her temples and looked at Chloe.

"I'm just going to go back to the apartment."

Chloe nodded at her, and gave her a quick hug. "Of course, I'll see you there."

Aubrey walked away, heading to the exit of the pool. Chloe looked around and noticed many of the Bellas just grabbed some drinks and started to mingle into the crowd as the party part of the Riff-off took shape. Chloe looked around for the small brunette that had just wow'ed the crowd.

She found her, walking towards the exit, the same way Aubrey did just two minutes ago. She power walked to the girl, so desperately hoping nobody would get to her before she did. Her wish was not granted as two guys walked up to Beca, flirting and joking. They both handed her a slip of paper, which Chloe only assumed had their numbers on it.

She watched as Beca angrily through the paper over her shoulder, something that made Chloe smile. Chloe caught Jesse's eye as she walked towards Beca. Jesse raised an eyebrow. Chloe felt her own body give him a heated glare. Not only 'cause he's been chasing after Beca, but also because she was still sore about their win. Which they didn't deserve.

She caught up to Beca and put on her most dazzling smile. "Hey there hot stuff."

She blinked in surprise when Beca stopped and sighed heavily. "Oh my god, what do you want?"

She turned around, and angrily glared at Chloe, but she blinked in surprise seeing the ginger. Chloe smiled shyly at her, she was obviously thinking it was someone else.

"Oh! I'm sorry Chloe, I thought you were another drunk guy…" She ran a hand through her hair. Chloe felt her ears get warm. God she was so adorable.

Chloe shrugged, "It's ok, but if you wanted I could give you my number?"

Beca smiled at her, "You already have my number, Chica."

Chloe beamed at Beca, "And I'm so glad I do!" she linked arms with Beca, walking the shorter girl to the exit of the pool.

Beca chuckled and shook her head, obviously not bothered by Chloe's touch any longer. "Nerd."

Chloe smiled at Beca, "Need me to walk you home?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at her, and her eyes lingered back towards the partying college students. She look back at Chloe. "Oh? I thought you would have stayed to party. Being social is something you're really good at."

Chloe shrugged, "I don't feel like partying that much tonight." She said in all honesty. The loss they took tonight had really been a bummer.

Beca didn't say anything, just nodded. Her eyes were forward as they made their way to Beca's dorm. Chloe bit her lip and looked at Beca. She squeezed the short girls arm closer to her.

"You were awesome tonight." She blurted out. Beca looked at her in surprise.

"But we didn't win."

Chloe nodded, "True, but that doesn't mean that you weren't amazing!" She got excited recalling what Beca had done she grinned at Beca.

"I'm pretty sure nobody was able to do that since the start of the Riff-off!"

Beca blushed slightly and looked down, kicking a rock. "Well it was nothing really. I just went with a song that worked. Like you told me too."

Chloe laughed, "Even so. You did it with so much bad-assness that it was pretty hot." She admitted to the younger girl. This time, Beca was the one who laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word, dude."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Beca, "Well it is now!"

Beca smiled at her, but Chloe pretended to give a thoughtful face, "Bad-ass Beca…has a ring too it, doesn't it?"

Beca stopped and stared at her, "Is that what people call me?"

Chloe looked at Beca, and winked. "Well, they could call you super sexy Beca. Like I call you."

Beca blushed, "You're so weird."

Chloe nudged Beca, getting her attention. She winked at her, "You love me. Admit it."

Beca just laughed, but didn't say anything. Chloe smiled to herself. Why was talking with Beca so much easier than most people. Everything just came natural. Sure she was a super bubbly person, and could hold a conversation with anyone, but she felt like she's known Beca for years…

It's just that air that Beca gives off. She can make anyone around her feel just as special and cool as the short brunette herself. That feeling was addictive.

"Aubrey really liked what you did also, you know."

Beca's head snapped to look at her, her eyebrow raised. "She certainly didn't act like it."

Chloe shrugged, not meeting Beca's intense blue eyes. "Well, it's hard for her to compliment people, simply because she never received that much praise growing up. And after wards, the only thing she could focus on was the fact that we lost…" Chloe looked at Beca, their eyes meeting. The ginger could almost feel sparks fly between them, and unconsciously she pulled Beca closer.

"She doesn't take loss very well." Chloe finished.

Beca smirked and huffed, "Yeah I can see that. You'd have to be blind to miss it."

Chloe smiled slightly. She sighed and walked with Beca in complete silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Nothing tense. Beca was lost in thought, and Chloe was trying not to think about Beca. It wasn't working.

Chloe unlinked their arms, and decided to hold Beca's hand instead. She felt her fingers tangle with Beca's. Beca blinked and looked at Chloe, who gave her an innocent look. Beca chuckled.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Chloe laughed, "Why's that?" She asked inoocently.

Beca shook her head, but squeezed Chloe's hand. Chloe felt her face flush in excitement. The girl didn't pull back, nor did she answer Chloe's question. Chloe smiled, she could feel her heart beat loudly in her chest, and she was hoping that Beca wasn't able to hear it.

Chloe dropped Beca off at her dorm building, and kissed the shorter girl on the head, goodnight. Beca blushed, and grumbled. Sending a wave to Chloe as she walked inside.

Chloe practically skipped home. She unlocked her apartment and went inside. Aubrey was nowhere insight so she figured that the tall blonde was couped up in her room. Chloe through her coat off on their coat rack and went into her own bedroom.

She stripped down and got into her pajamas, feeling fatigue wash over her. She looked at the clock. 1:13 a.m. She sighed. Oh well.

Chloe laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. Why did Beca make her feel this way? Sure the girl was talented, attractive, bad-ass, cool, snarky, had the most wonderfully blue eyes, the prettiest smile, and her hair was tousled to look like she rolled out of bed, but it was absolutely perfect to her.

She sighed and rolled on her side, deciding it would be best to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she ignored butterflies that made her way into her stomach. And the blush that expanded over her face.

She just couldn't get Beca's eyes out of her head, especially when Beca looked at her while singing '_No Diggity'._

_I can't get her outta my mind._

_I think about the girl all the time._

Chloe bit her lip. Why did Beca look at her and sing that? Is that what she thought?

Chloe groaned and put a pillow over her face. God this girl was frustrating. But that will have to wait for another day. Right now, this ginger need her sleep.

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

Annnnnnnnd cut! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Quick update! A perk from not being able to sleep that well recently. :/ oh well. Also! I have no idea the exact timeline of Pitch Perfect, or where Barden University is technically 'supposed' to be sooooooo I put it somewhere that's able to get snow I don't care! It's my fic. Get over it.

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

"Okay, so as we all know, we hand out 4 free tickets to our Bellas showings to random college students. Because this is Christmas, I need some volunteers to hand out these cards. Make sure you dress up and appropriately. Who would like to volunteer?"

Chloe looked around at everyone. It was tradition, although it was embarrassing to most people. To Chloe herself, she really didn't care. She was a people person anyway. For Halloween, Aubrey had taken Cynthia Rose to hand out the tickets, and some candy. Aubrey was dressed up as a witch, a really hot witch, but a witch. And Black Beauty was dressed up as a flying monkey. It was pretty comical. For Thanksgiving, Chloe herself had taken Lilly to hand out the tickets. The ginger had dressed up as a Native American, while Lilly dressed up as a Pilgrim. It really should have been the other way around, but it only added to the humor of the situation…as Beca had so delicately described to her.

Stacie raised her hand, excitedly. "Oh! Please let me get Christmas! It's my favorite time of year, and besides I have the perfect outfit." She sends a wink to Beca. Chloe rolled her eyes.

Aubrey smiled, "Um, okay. But just make sure its appropriate…Stacie."

Stacie grinned, "Of course! I'll wear green and red, but something to show my boobs off. I have these tiny reindeer horns that I can wear, and I can put a mistletoe on then end of a candy can pole or something and carry it around with me. It will be perfect."

Aubrey stared at her, awkward smile in place. After a couple seconds she nodded, "Great! Well, Stacie you get to do Christmas then. Unfortunately we don't do New Years because everyone is too drunk…so does anyone want to do Valentine's Day?"

Chloe looked up and giggled. Fat Amy bounced up and down. "Oh! I do!"

Aubrey nodded at her, "Okay, do you want to go alone or take someone?"

Fat Amy grinned at Beca, who wasn't even paying attention. "I'll take Beca with me."

Beca looked forward, "Hmm? You said my name?"

After the Riff-off, Beca had become much more popular within the group of Bellas. She was constantly texted or asked to do things with the other girls. Chloe at first was jealous but then realized that they all felt the same pull towards Beca, as she had. It wasn't necessarily the _same_ feeling…she hoped. But upon asking Cynthia Rose about Beca she realized that they all admired Beca's different personality. Her Bad-assery was beginning to be contagious. Even Aubrey seemed to be acting different around the short girl…and it was a good thing.

Chloe smiled, Beca had no idea of the charismatic personality she had. While she pushed people away and tried not to get involved with much, people would love her if she opened up to them. Beca seemed to only make the Bellas an exception to her rule.

Aubrey smiled at the two, "Okay, then you and Fat Amy get Valentine's day."

Beca raised an eyebrow and looked around at the knowing smirks. They all could see she wasn't paying attention. "What am I getting Valentine's day for what?"

Nobody answered her, and Beca frowned but shrugged. Not caring. Aubrey continued to speak. "So, with that set aside, I hope you all enjoy a well deserved break. There won't be practice during Christmas break, but the next practice will be on January 3rd. So please…don't miss it. Be careful everyone! And Merry Christmas!"

Everyone left the rehearsal room in high spirits. Mainly because the practice wasn't that hard, Aubrey DID have a heart after all Beca had whispered to Chloe, but also because almost everyone was leaving to go back to family.

Beca chuckled as she saw the familiar head of red approach her, "That's only assuming that we survive 12/21/12."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca. "Oh please, we're not going to die."

Beca gave her a serious look. "Chloe we could die at any moment. Brain aneurisms and what not. The world is a scary place."

Chloe laughed and waved at all the girls who waved at them. Mainly Beca, but some were directed at her. She took a deep breath of the cold air as she stepped outside. The snow was fresh on the ground, framing the schoolyard in a surreal light. It was beautiful.

Chloe peeked over at Beca, "So what are you're plans for winter break?"

Beca shrugged and trudged through the snow, Chloe alongside her. "Nothing too much."

"You're not going to spend it with family?"

She blinked when she saw Beca scoff and scowl, "Like hell I will."

Chloe studied Beca's face for a second. The girl was now brooding, hands shoved in her pockets. She always seemed to get this way, all reclusive like, once her family was involved. She sighed, one day she will get her to open up to her…

"What about you, red?"

Chloe blinked and looked at Beca, "Huh?"

Beca smirked, "Got any plans?"

Chloe shrugged, "Well usually I away on vacation with my family since I absolutely hate snow. But this year they decided to take the trip without me…" Chloe scowled, never had she been so angry with her parents for leaving her in this cold…hell.

Beca looked surprised, "You hate snow?! How?"

That was something Chloe didn't expect to hear. She gave Beca her 'are you kidding me' face. "There are just too many things to list off."

Beca stopped and crossed her arms. "Name some."

Chloe held out her gloved hands to Beca, starting to count off fingers. "Well first of all. It gets all dirty and looks gross. Second, It's cold. Third, it's wet. Fourth, I get the backs of my pants all wet and then I step on them with socks on and its so annoying. I really could go on."

Beca chuckled. Chloe looked at her expectedly, "What about you short stuff? What possible reasons could you actually like snow?"

Beca shrugged. "Well, let me see. It's cold. It lets me wear my scarves and long sleeves. I can lounge around in sweats without being hot. Hot chocolate. Snowball fights."

Chloe frowned, "Those aren't as good as reasons as mine."

Beca stopped and looked around her. She gave a small, almost innocent smile. Chloe blinked, taken aback. She's never seen this side of Beca before.

"Well I don't know…" Beca started, staring at her surroundings. "It just feels so good. I mean when it snows, everything is just so…beautiful. It's almost like a little piece of heaven just fell out of the sky and landed here. It makes me think that there could actually be magic in the world. It all sparkles…it's nice."

Chloe felt her mouth drop open. Did Bad-ass Beca seriously just say something so…unbad-ass?! Beca seemed to hear her thoughts as she looked over at Chloe and scowled. She pointed an accusing finger at Chloe.

"I swear to god if you tell anyone that I just said that…" she let the threat float in the air.

Chloe bit her lip and smiled. She was so adorable when she was flustered. She crossed her fingers over her heart and held up her right hand. "Scouts honor."

This seemed to satisfy Beca as they continued their trek to her dorm. Chloe snuck up to Beca and expertly weaved her arm through Beca's. Beca didn't say anything. Chloe smiled to herself.

"So. You have nothing planned for Christmas break then?"

Beca nodded absentmindedly. Chloe grinned, "How 'bout you stay with me then! We could make it our Beca/Chloe aca-awesome time together!"

Beca chuckled, "Really? Aubrey totally wouldn't care if I spent an entire week and a half at your place, annoying her to no possible end?"

Chloe smiled. "Well there's the trick…Aubrey is going to spend time with her family. So I'll be alone in the apartment. And I don't do so well when I'm alone."

She pouted and gave Beca her best puppy dog eyes. Beca half smiled at her. "Well I guess I could stay over for the time being…"

Chloe squealed and hugged Beca, unfortunately for both of them, a small patch of ice (Conveniently placed by the writer of the story) was under Beca's feet. With a squeal from Chloe and a laughing Beca, the two of them tumbled into about 3 feet of snow.

Chloe felt herself give a sharp intake of breath as freezing cold snow found it's way into her jacket. She was frozen. For two different reasons. Beca was smiling and laughing as Chloe lay unceremoniously on top of the small girl. Beca seemed perfectly comfortable, even in the freezing white powder.

For the first time, Chloe realized just how close their faces were.

It was about the same distance apart that they were from Hood Night. Their noses touching every so slightly. Chloe felt herself blush. Beca's dark blue eyes were gazing into her own eyes. She studied each eye, trying to find any sort of emotion that could open Chloe up to the world of 'Beca Mitchell'. Chloe found herself swimming in them. Lost in a sea of nothingness.

Her eyes traveled over Beca's cute button nose. Then finally to her lips. This time, lip-gloss was missing and in stead, Chloe could smell chap stick. An interesting mixture of berries that must taste delicious. She tried as hard as she possibly could to resist her urge to see just how delicious Beca's chap stick must be. Oh _god_, how she wanted to capture those lips as her own right then.

She really hoped her breath didn't smell like egg.

And then it ended. She felt it. A burning sensation on the back of her neck. Also it was a very wet sensation. She realized just what had happed. Beca had glopped a whole bunch of snow on the back of her neck, the melting snow was dribbling down her spine, a giant shiver racking her body.

Beca laughed at her. She glared at Beca. "OH my god, Beca! You did not just do that, you little midget!"

Beca laughed harder as she watched the redhead spring out of the snow and awkwardly dance around, attempting to get the remaining snow out from her shirt. Beca stood up, wiping snow off her body. Chloe whirled and faced her, glaring daggers at the brunette who looked at her innocently.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Beca shrugged, "Oops?"

Chloe glared at her again, feeling whatever little bit of warmth she had from her body blush leave her. She was now wet, and shivering.

She huffed and stomped away, leaving a chuckling Beca to catch up to her. They reached Beca's dorm in the same manner. Beca couldn't stop laughing at her, and Chloe couldn't stop pretending to be mad at Beca. It was fun, their banter like that.

As Beca opened her door, she blinked when she saw a lack of Kimmy Jin. She noticed a note on the other girl's bed and picked it up, studying her seemingly perfect handwriting.

'_Went to spend time with family. Dorms all yours.'_

Beca blinked, well. At least the girl was kind enough to write her this note. Chloe walked in and started to strip off her many layers of clothing. She saw Beca watching her and gave her a short glare, hoping that she took her blush on her face as just being cold.

"Well thank to you, I'm absolutely freezing now."

Beca chuckled and peeled off her coat, hanging it on her coat rack. "Well we can fix that."

Chloe froze, and looked at Beca, who was walking toward her. The short girl took of Chloe's gloves and held them between her own. The redhead pretty much melted on the spot.

"Oh my god." Chloe gasped, "You're a freaking furnace! Please warm me up!"

She grabbed Beca's hands and held them between her own. Almost all the time, her hands tended to be cold, but during the winter is when Chloe actually took notice. Her hands would get all purple, and very very cold. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

She took her hand and put it against Beca's cheek. Beca's eyes widened and she hissed. "Damn girl! Why are you so cold! Here."

Beca opened her bed sheets and turned on her electric blankets. They were always appreciated. Beca went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Actually, she pulled out two pairs of each. She threw the sweats at Chloe.

Chloe caught them, and looked at them, "You'll let me wear this?"

Beca waved her off, "Of course, you're cold and you need to warm up."

Chloe bit her lip, absentmindedly smelling Beca's smell on the sweatshirt. "You sure?"

Beca gave her a pointed stare, "Just put on the damn sweatshirt."

Chloe smiled and did as she was told, stripping down to nothing but her underwear in front of Beca. Who blinked in surprise and whirled the opposite direction.

"Jesus Chloe! Give a girl a small warning before you decide to get naked."

Chloe felt herself smirk, "Oh it's not like you haven't seen any of this before. Besides I wasn't naked. I had on underwear."

Beca grumbled and turned around when Chloe was finished. Chloe slunk into the bed sheets. She felt the heat from the electric blanket warm her up almost instantly. She watched Beca, as the girl looked at her awkwardly.

"Um, could you…look away?"

Chloe felt herself giggle. Beca was so cute with her bashful ways. But Chloe complied and merely covered her eyes with a hand. She could hear Beca change, and when Beca mumbled a small 'okay' that's when she removed her hand.

She raised an eyebrow, damn did that girl look good in sweats. She shook her head. Wondering where all these thoughts were coming from. She watched as Beca frowned and looked between the ginger and her computer set up.

Chloe smiled at her, "What's the dilemma?'

Beca grunted, "Well now I notice an issue if I wanted to spend some time over at your house."

Chloe frowned, not wanting the girl to bail on her, "Oh really? And what's that?"

Beca waved her hand at her set up, "I really don't want to move all my mixing equipment over to your place."

Chloe leaned on her elbows, "Your mixing stuff?"

Beca smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, its what I make my mixes with."

Chloe got up and looked over at Beca's shoulder, for once noticing what was on the screen. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

Beca through a look over her shoulder, "Yeah…"

Chloe looked over at the equipment and then at the bed. She looked at Beca staring blankly at her screen. Not doing anything. She smiled.

"Well how about I just stay here for break?"

Beca smiled at Chloe, "That could work…but it's kind of cramped in here."

Chloe shrugged, "I'm pretty sure my apartment is a ten minute walk from here, if not shorter. We can always go there for a couple hours. Or something."

Beca nodded and smirked. "That sounds like a good idea."

-01010101-

Chloe eyed Beca while the short girl worked on a new mix. She was so disappointed when Beca told her she was a little nervous about letting Chloe listen to her mixes. She smiled as Beca absentmindedly stuck her tongue out of her mouth, concentrating hard. Chloe giggled.

She's been watching Beca work for a good ten minutes now, without the other girl noticing. It was quite impressive, how one person can be so caught up in there work. Chloe's eyes studied Beca. The brunette was fully concentrated on whatever track she was working on.

Chloe sat up straight. A sudden idea struck her. She stood up and took Beca's headphones off her head, which rewarded her with an angry glare and a pout.

"Hey! What's that for?"

Chloe ignored her and grabbed her wrists, pulling her gently towards the bed. Chloe plopped down, and pulled Beca down with her. The small teenager dropped unceremoniously obviously confused about what was going on.

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes. "You mix songs, right?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "No I mix ice cream. My goal in life is to find and create the ultimate ice cream."

Chloe ignored her sarcasm and simply smiled at the younger girl. "Do you think you could mix me a song?"

Beca stared for a second, thinking about it. "I don't see why not…" She almost said hesitantly.

Chloe gave her a small smile and hugged her. Beca shuddered, "Why are you always so cold?"

Chloe beamed at her and shrugged, "I must be cold blooded. Warm me up, darling?"

Without waiting for Beca's answer she snuggled herself into Beca's side, affectively pushing the two of them down on the bed into a laying position. Beca wasn't tense this time as Chloe cuddled up against Beca, but she was still a little bit hesitant. She wasn't used to having people touch her.

Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's warm soft ones. She took a leap and decided to drape a leg over Beca also. She looked up into Beca's eyes, finding the other girl looking down at her with amusement.

She pouted, "What's so funny?"

She shivered as she felt Beca's arm wrap around her. She never imagined that she could feel so safe in the arms of someone so tiny. Beca chuckled.

"You. You're funny."

Chloe put her head on Beca's chest, avoiding her breasts, knowing that would be aca-awkward for Beca. She frowned. "I'm sorry I'm so weird."

Chloe ignored the burning sensation she was feeling in the parts of her body that touched Beca. Beca sighed. "Well…I guess I kinda like weird. Way more fun than normal. That's just boring."

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her face heat up, why is she feeling like this? Why does it mean so much to her.

She felt her body succumb to the warmth that spread from her chest outward. It was a warm fuzzy feeling, something that was very welcomed. She bit her lip, biting back a smile.

"You're warming up." Beca pointed out, disrupting Chloe's thoughts.

Chloe looked up at Beca, noticing that her eyes were closed. She looked completely comfortable. Chloe smiled softly. "Maybe it's just because you're so hot."

Beca opened one eye lazily at Chloe. She gave her a half smile. "Chloe, do you think I'm hot?"

Chloe couldn't resist the flirt that came out of her next, "Oh you know it. I noticed it in the showers too." She sent a wink to Beca.

Beca blushed a little bit, but chuckled. She closed her eye again. "Yep. You're definitely a goober."

-010101010101-

Chloe sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. She couldn't stop herself…She was bored. Although she loved spending so much time with Beca, the only Bella around for miles (Which was _not_ the reason she wanted to spend so much time with the short girl in the first place), she was definitely getting bored and fast. She could use a jog…but with the snow storm being in place it was hard for her to get to the correct building to exercise in.

It was true. A snowstorm had rapidly swept across the university. It was encouraged to just stay indoors. Watching Beca was entertaining for a while, but she still needed something to actually entertain her. And while she noticed that cuddling with Beca chewed up a couple hours a day, it couldn't stop her boredom from the other hours remaining in the day.

Beca had opened up to her, a considerable amount in the past two days they spent their entire time together. They were literally at each other's sides the entire time. They went out to eat a couple times, or just ventured down to vending machines to snack on small food items. Chloe was getting hungry though fro real food. For the past day and a half, they practically starved while waiting for the storm to pass. Sure, Ramen cups could hold someone for a little while…but it was nothing compared to actual food.

Chloe kept subtly pressing Beca to reveal some information about herself. And without Chloe realizing it, she had already figured out Beca's favorite food (anything with barbeque), her favorite color (Dark green. She realized this by looking at Beca's nail polish color, which was now the dark green. And an assortment of green colored articles of clothing in her closet). She also learned that Beca hardly had any friends that were girls when she grew up.

One question was bothering her really bad, and she felt like it could be a good time to ask…

"Hey Beca?"

Beca slowly turned her head to Chloe, finishing a quick adjustment to the song and finally flicked her eyes over to the ginger. "Hmm?"

Chloe bit her lip, "Can I ask you something?"

Beca shrugged and smirked, "Sure go ahead, but I can't promise that I'll answer it."

Chloe sighed, "Fair enough." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the small girl nervously.

"Why…why so many ear piercings?"

Beca's mouth opened instantly, but Chloe noticed she stopped whatever she was going to say and frowned. Chloe was glad that she had stopped herself, because she knew it would have been a sarcastic answer, which would lead Beca into avoiding Chloe's question altogether.

Beca sighed and got up from the computer chair and sat down next to Chloe, looking down.

"Well…Honestly I got them as reminders."

Chloe blinked. Reminders? What does that even mean? She shook her head. Beca saw her confusion. She hesitantly elaborated.

"I have 7 piercings. I got two of them just because I do. Which is the normal kind of piercings. The other 5 however…I got as a reminder…to every time someone hurt me."

Chloe decided to stay quiet, to allow the other girl to talk at her own pace. Thankfully she didn't even have to push to get Beca to dive deeper into her story.

"A couple of them have been from past boyfriends who had crushed my heart. A couple of them were from a person that I let inside of my emotional bubble, so to speak."

Chloe nodded, numbly. She never really assumed that there was anything behind each piercing. She was just wondering why Beca would get them. This was way more than she ever hoped for.

She tilted her head, "And the tattoos?"

Beca looked up at her this time. "Well those aren't so much as reminders as they are memories."

Chloe frowned, "Memories?"

Beca nodded. The small woman bit her lip. "Like the flowers…they contain so many memories from my mother."

Chloe froze. She's heard Beca talk about her dad. Dr. Mitchell. He worked here, and Beca loathed the man. Something that he did to her. But this is the first time she's ever heard of her mother. She looked into Beca's eyes, noticing the inner turmoil that the girl had inside of herself.

Beca sighed and rested her head against the bookshelf. Chloe felt herself grow sad, she could just tell that whatever Beca was going to say, it would be sad. She lowered herself and rested her head onto Beca's lap. Putting her hand on Beca's knee.

She couldn't help but smile when Beca started to play with her flowing red locks. Chloe felt another familiar shiver run down her spine as Beca's fingers played with her hair. It felt so good. Chloe closed her eyes.

"I got the ear spike because of my dad."

Chloe tensed. She wasn't expecting Beca to actually continue talking. It was surprising, but welcomed to the ginger. She was, after all, very curious about Beca's past, but she didn't want to prod into things that might have been buried for a long time.

"Beca…"

Beca continued. "My mother and him were so happy together. But he started to take longer hours at work…he came home later and left earlier. I could see it kill my mom. He just stopped caring about us. Almost like he turned off a switch or something. He rarely looked at me, and all he ever did was argue with my mom. It was…" Beca chuckled, darkly and with so much pent up angst. "It was so hard. Then one day, Dad didn't come home…all I know is that mom was crying. I was 12 at the time. No goodbye's, no nothing."

Chloe stayed silent, afraid that if she were to speak she would ruin Beca's resolve and the small girl would retreat into her tough exterior again. Putting up walls around Chloe that she really didn't want up. Beca's hand went through her hair again.

Chloe grabbed it, and just held it tightly. Hoping it would give some comfort to Beca. It worked. Beca took a shaky deep breath.

"My mom after that started to go down hill. She tried, oh yes she did. But when she thought I wasn't looking. When she thought that I wasn't watching, she went down a dark path. One she couldn't escape from after she started. The bottles of liquor just continued to pile up on themselves. She was a mess. Then one day she just…collapsed. I had to call the ambulance to attempt to save my own mother's life.

"It's too bad that she was long past the point of survival. Her liver just couldn't take it. I lost my mother about a year ago. A few months before my high school graduation.

"She sang to me. Encouraged me to become a DJ… Music was really my only escape from my own mother. My mom got drunk of liquor. I got drunk of music. She pushed me towards it, using what little money we had to spoil me with my mixing equipment. At the time she knew she was long gone. But if I could enjoy my mixing so much that I could ignore what's going on around me, then I had some hope left in life. At least that what she tried describing me one day."

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand who could feel her own tears fall. She would never have assumed Beca's life was so hard. She was so tough…She could hardly imagine that anything would hurt her. Chloe smiled bitterly as thought to herself.

_She's bulletproof._

_She's titanium._

"That's actually what the tattoo on my back means. It's in German. It says, 'only do things that distract you from the bad. So when the good comes around, you can't help but notice it'."

Chloe felt her tears flow, she didn't care. If Beca wouldn't cry for herself… then she would. Beca continued.

"Then my _father_ came along." Beca spat the word out. "I haven't heard from him for years and years and years, but all of a sudden he meets me after school, tells me I'm living with him and his new wife…He told me that I had to go to college before I left for L.A.

"After so many years of not being there for me, he finally decides that _now_ is the best time to be a father. Well he's got some bad fucking timing. I don't need him anymore. He missed his chance. He quit on us. So I doubt I will ever let him back in. But he's…trying."

Beca finished her depressing speech. She was quiet, her eyes were closed. Chloe sat up and looked at Beca. The tiny girl opened her eyes and stared at Chloe's. The redhead studied her, trying to find a hint of sadness in them. But there wasn't any. She had gotten past the point of being sad. She was too strong now.

Chloe put a hand behind Beca's head and pulled her in for a hug. It was that day that Chloe realized something…something very big.

She had a crush on Beca. A very intimate one. But she can honestly say that she now developed into having a 'liking' towards her. Chloe knew that if she wasn't careful, she would fall in love with her. It was terrifying for the ginger. She's never felt these kinds of feelings before. And not only was she feeling them for anyone, she was feeling them for another female. Something that has never happened to her before.

Chloe closed her eyes, feeling the fear she had in her heart. She didn't want to get hurt by liking a girl that probably couldn't reciprocate her feelings. But she couldn't help it. Beca just pulled her towards her.

She was a goner the moment she heard Beca sing.

-01010101010101-

"Merry Christmas Beca!"

Beca groaned, not used to be woken up at such a time. Chloe bit her lip. Beca was just so cute. Said girl grabbed her phone and checked the time. She buried her head back into the pillow.

"Dammit woman, It's 8 o'clock."

Chloe jumped on top of Beca, straddling the small girl. "But Becaaaaa." Chloe whined, "It's Christmas! I want you to open your gift!"

She felt the girl freeze, groggily, Beca looked at her, confused. "You got me a gift?"

Chloe nodded excitedly, she already knew that she was a morning person, and after about a day Chloe immediately knew that Beca hardly ever woke up before noon. She _despised_ the mornings.

It was quite an achievement to get Beca to even sit up straight at this point, But Chloe really didn't care. She just was too excited about her gift.

"Of course I did, silly. You think that I'm not going to get the only person who stuck around to hang with me a gift?"

Beca stared at her, sleep tickling the corners of her eyes. "Huh. You didn't have to Chloe…"

Chloe waved her off instantly. "Oh hush." Chloe picked up a square, wrapped package that was behind her on the self. Beca blinked. How had she not noticed that it was there? Chloe held it out in front of her, her excitement pouring out of her.

Beca hesitantly took the present, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She unwrapped the very neatly done wrapping paper, blinked as she saw unopened box. She looked at the front and Chloe watched her mouth drop. She looked up at Chloe in shock

"Oh my god…this is…"

Chloe smiled at her, seeing just how much Beca was enjoying her gift. Chloe had overheard Beca mumble to herself about her 'piece of shit headphones'. So Chloe decided to get her new headphones. Chloe had saved up for them with her job, It took a mere two weeks to save up to get them but she thought it was worth it for the smaller brunette.

Beca's mouth kept opening and closing, unsure what to say to the bubbly redhead. "Chloe…these are the Bose QC15 noise reduction headphones! Their at least $300.00!"

Chloe smiled, this girl knew her stuff. Beca turned the box around. The black grey and silver headphones stood proudly on display. "I always hear you complaining about your old ones, so I decided to get you new ones."

Beca looked at her in shock. She's hardly had any gifts over the years, and this one definitely trumps anything she's ever received. Beca swallowed a lump in her throat and shakes her head.

"I-I can't except this."

Before Beca could get any farther, Chloe interrupts her. "Don't you dare say you won't take those, because I know I'm not taking them. They are yours Beca."

Chloe watched as Beca looked down, a happy look on her face. Beca nodded, ever so slightly. "Thank you." It was quiet. So quiet that Chloe could hardly hear the brunette, despite their close proximity.

Chloe smiled at Beca and hugged her, "It's the least I could do. You know, for letting me in."

Beca returned the hug. Chloe felt her butterflies flare up in her stomach again. She closed her eyes and attempted to glare at the inside of her eyelids. Damn her crush on this irresistible fun-sized brunette.

Beca pulled back, a full smile beamed at Chloe. The redhead instantly felt her face flush…She's never seen Beca smile like this before…It must be a rare smile.

Beca leaned backwards and reached for something behind her monitor. Chloe raised an eyebrow, and attempted to not stare at Beca's toned midsection that shown itself due to Beca's shirt riding up.

Beca leaned back towards Chloe and handed her a small box. Chloe blinked, she was unaware that Beca had gotten her something as well. She beamed at Beca.

"Pour moi?" she gave an exaggerated hand motion to herself as she felt excitement bubble under her skin. She unwrapped the sloppily made wrapping job and noticed a tiny box. She lifted the hood off the box and grinned, expecting earrings or a ring or a necklace.

She frowned though when all she saw was a flashdrive. She held it up, confused. "What's this?"

Beca scratched her cheek and blushed, obviously embarrassed. "It's, uhh some songs. About 20 or so. I made them. They're mixes. For you."

Chloe froze, Beca never shared her mixes, yet she gave her a flashdrive with nothing but mixes that she _made_ for her. She felt hot tears prickle her eyes and blinked them back.

Chloe smiled brightly at Beca, "Wow, this is amazing Beca. No ones given me a gift so thoughtful before…"

Beca shrugged, "Listen to the songs before you actually say their good. I need constructive criticism too you know…"

Chloe immediately felt the urge to run back to her apartment and plug this in so she could listen to all of the songs. She wanted to do this so desperately, but she sat still, not wanting to seem so desperate.

Beca smirked at her, "I even was able to mix in _Titanium_ in a few songs for you."

Chloe gasped, "My lady-jam?!"

Beca closed her eyes, exasperated. "Please stop calling it that."

Chloe giggled and gave Beca a bone crushing hug, feeling a few tears wiggle their way out of her eyes. "Thank you Beca…this means a lot. Like a lot a lot. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas with anyone more lovely than you."

She leaned back and gently pushed a stray strand of hair out of Beca's beautiful face. Beca smirked. "I'm pretty sure I see that toner though you're jeans Chloe."

Chloe gulped, feeling her face blush like mad. She gave Beca a small push, trying to play off as cool again. "No Beca, that's my penis."

Beca shook her head, half-smiling. "Wow, you totally slaughtered the delivery."

Chloe pouted, "Well than teach me Bad-ass Beca! I need help!"

Beca smirked, "Being a bad ass can't be taught Chloe. You just learn it. Or it's an innate trait, like it is for me."

Chloe sighed, "I'll never be a bad-ass."

Beca laughed at her, "No offense Chloe, but you don't really seem to be the bad-ass type."

Chloe laughed with Beca, and hugged the smaller girl. She could smell her shampoo again. She closed her eyes. This was the most perfect week that she could ever remember having with someone.

And Chloe didn't care that it was with Beca.

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

For anyone who doesn't know French…. "Pour moi?" means "For me?... educated!

Please review! :]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soooo I'm sorry. I've had a really tough weekend. It's been busy, and now I finally have a chance to write! I was dying to get to this. Buuuuuuut enough with the waiting! Here we are. Next chapter!

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010010 101010101

Chloe flinched as she sang the solo for "_Turn the Beat Around_". Her voice was hurting her much more than usual when she sang. Her nodes were getting worse. She tried hitting the last note, but flinched again. She brought the note down to a lower octave, feeling the strain not hurt her as much. It was welcoming.

The all ended the song. She heard panting and saw Fat Amy look absolutely exhausted. The Aussie took a deep breath.

"Damn, I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, but chugged some water to try and help her with her nodes. She tried massaging them also. It could have been imaginary, but she thought it helped. Aubrey walked over to her own water and stared at Fat Amy, disbelieving.

"How much have you done?"

Fat Amy raised a lip, slightly grossed out by something. "You just saw it." Chloe face palmed.

Aubrey shook her head in frustration. She put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Chloe, you need to be able to sing that last note."

Chloe almost flinched. She spoke. "I can't. It's impossible. And it's because of my…" She took a deep breath almost like she didn't want to say it.

"My nodes!"

A chorus of 'Her nodes' followed after her sentence. Chloe rolled her eyes. She peeked over her shoulder, Beca was giving her a slightly worried look. Which for Beca…means that she was seriously worried about Chloe. Chloe smiled slightly at Beca's worry.

Aubrey through up her hands, "Well if you can't do it, than someone else needs to solo." Aubrey took a drink of her water. While Chloe didn't necessarily _like_ that decision…it was the right decision. She looked back again.

"I think Beca should take my solo." She gave Aubrey and excited look, trying to portray her enthusiasm. She avoided Beca's eyes, which she new Beca was giving her an incredulous look.

"Yeah Beca would be excellent…"

Chloe looked to the side and saw Fat Amy awkwardly looked about. Chloe crossed her arms. Fat Amy continued, "But also, someone else might be equally as excellent."

Chloe looked at Fat Amy, then to Beca who was smiling. The short girl jerked her thumb over to Fat Amy. "It's true."

Amy continued, "And they might be shy. And they might not wanna come forward and say they wanted a solo."

Aubrey nodded, "Well. Beca doesn't want a solo, so…"

Chloe looked back at Beca who raised her eyebrow. "I would be happy to do a solo." Beca started, "If I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement."

Aubrey shook her head, "Well that's not how we do things."

Chloe bit her lip, Beca had a good point…their songs were old. Over used. It was time for a change. She took a deep breath. This was hard for Chloe to do to her best friend.

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point?" She took a step forward. "Maybe we could try something new."

Aubrey's head shot up and she glared at Chloe. "Aca-scuse me?" Chloe felt her small smile fade at Aubrey's look. "You can sing _Turn the Beat Around_ and that's the last I wanna hear about this."

Chloe lowered her gaze to the ground. Ashamed of herself for standing up to Aubrey. She was right…she had the pitch pipe and their previous leader had deemed her better to lead than Chloe. She looked over at Beca and saw Beca looking at her. She sighed.

Beca took a step forward. "That song is tired, we're not gonna win with it."

Aubrey looked up, anger on her face now. Chloe gulped. She wanted to step in and come to Beca's defense but she just couldn't bring herself to do it…

Beca continued, "If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together, we could - "

Aubrey interrupted Beca, Chloe sighed in frustration. "Okay let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it."

Aubrey stood to her full height against Beca, towering over the short girl. Chloe noticed that Beca didn't seem intimidated one bit, if anything…the challenging look in her eye gave it away that she wasn't ready to back down.

Aubrey continued, "So excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt girl with her mad libs beats because she's never even been in a competition." Beca rolled her eyes, Chloe frowned at Aubrey. That girl really refused to loosen the reigns.

"Have I made myself clear?

Beca smirked, "Crystal. I won't solo." Chloe looked away, she was definitely frustrated.

Aubrey nodded, "Fine. Fat Amy?"

Amy looked up, "Yes, sir?"

"You'll solo."

Chloe sighed in frustration and looked over at Beca, who was quietly having a conversation with Cynthia Rose. Chloe looked back at Fat Amy who had a big grin on her face. She clapped her hands.

"Yes!"

0101010101010101010101

"No."

Chloe blinked at Aubrey's curt answer. She frowned. "Why not?"

Aubrey didn't look at her, "Because we leave for regionals in an hour. The bus will be leaving in an hour and a half. So it's best If you just stay here for the time being. We need to be top of our game."

Chloe sighed but nodded, Aubrey did have a point. She needed to focus. Chloe sat down on the couch, she was dressed in her Bellas uniform. She looked good. Very good. She sighed and put her earbuds in, listening to her ipod. She selected one of the songs that Beca had given her for Christmas. She smiled, thinking about the brunette. She leaned her head against the couch and let a small smile tickle her lips. She already missed being near Beca.

01010101010101010101

Chloe rushed, running with the rest of the Bellas. They were a little late. Some issues with the ride there… She was jogging next to Beca, a little harder than it seemed just because they were all running in heels. They entered the auditorium, listening to the Sockappellas sing on stage. They all stopped and admired the Sockappellas. Chloe looked down when she heard a voice.

"A cappella out of sock puppets?" Fat Amy imitated, "Genius."

Chloe chuckled, and looked over at Beca. She was laughing. "Yeah." Beca agreed, "Look at the black one with the white sock."

Cynthia Rose nodded, "It's making a statement."

Aubrey leaned in, "There's no craft there. Watching them will only make you worse."

Chloe frowned. Aubrey was too literal. She looked back at the stage, listening to the Sockappellas. Beca leaned back to Aubrey, "At least they're different."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Chloe nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the girls just stayed quiet. As the Sockappellas finished, and the crowd cheered and clapped. It was an entertaining performance but nothing too special.

Aubrey turned to the rest of them and smiled, "Alright ladies, hands in. Remember 'Ah' on three."

Chloe smiled at them as they counted. One, two….on three most of the girls sang beautifuly. Stacie looked confused, "Wait you said…"

Cynthia Rose gave a half hearted 'ah' much later…Fat Amy just sang another note, not caring. Beca rolled her eyes. Aubrey through her face in her hands and turned to Chloe

Chloe put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and whispered. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay, okay?"

Aubrey took a breath and rolled her shoulders back as the announcer had announced them to come to the stage. Chloe smiled and started to walk with the rest of the girls up stage. She smiled at Beca who gave her a nervous look. It never occurred to Chloe that this might be Beca's first ever competition that she's been in…

They took their spots on the stage. Chloe gave Aubrey a beaming smile, to reassure the woman. Aubrey grinned back. The ginger looked back at everyone else and noticed Beca's nervous look was now gone, and was replaced with a wonder as she stared out at the people.

She looked forward as Aubrey checked around her again. She smiled and blew into the pitch pipe. Aubrey counted up…

_One. Two. Three. Four._

Chloe smiled as she held the microphone up to her mouth. All the Bellas started to sing and harmonize. It was really a very lovely sound.

_I_

_I got a new life_

_You would hardly recognize me_

_I'm so glad_

_How could a person like me_

_Care for you?_

_Why_

_Why do I bother_

_When you're not the one for me?_

She danced around and looked Aubrey in the eyes, noticing the nervous look in her fellow senior. Chloe smiled brightly at her and gave her an excited look.

Aubrey took the mic from Chloe and held it in front of her face.

_I saw the signs_

_And it opened up my eyes_

_And I am happy now_

_Living without you_

_I've left you_

_I saw the signs and it opened up my eyes_

_I saw the sign!_

Chloe looked around and then over to Aubrey, she couldn't stop her giant smile that spread across her face as she noticed that there WASN'T any vomit on the front three rows. Aubrey was excited too.

_I saw the sign_

Aubrey came over to her and handed Chloe the mic, smiling back at the redhead. Chloe looked around then stepped forward, dreading this next part.

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand_

_Darling_

Chloe wanted to sigh in frustration, but instead kept that small smile on her face the whole time.

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Or am I only dreaming?_

_Or is this turning_

_To an Eternal flame?_

Chloe handed off the mic to Fat Amy as the the song started to pick up. Fat Amy bumped the mic on her chest some then walked between all the girls, breaking the choreography.

_OH yeah!_

_Turn the Beat around_

_Love to hear percussion_

_Turn it upside down_

_Love to hear percussion_

_You gotta turn the beat around_

_You gotta turn it around_

_Woah oh_

_You gotta turn the beat around_

_You gotta turn it around!_

Chloe couldn't stop the real smile that plagued her face as Amy broke the choreography, to make their piece just a little bit better. Aubrey didn't look to happy about it though.

_Whew!_

_Can I hear it?_

_I love to hear percussion!_

The crowd jumped up high in applause at their final performance song. It was wonderful and sounded even better. Chloe knew that despite their performance, they would have to get lucky in order to beat the Sockappellas. The crowd was basically falling asleep during their set. She beamed as she took a bow with the girls and walked off the stage.

She looked up, trying to find Beca. She found the short brunette, and was going to walk up to her when she saw her roll her eyes at Jesse who mouthed something about their performance. Beca smiled and continued walking. Chloe frowned and found herself thinking something that she's been thinking a lot recently.

Damn that boy.

The Treblemakers were announced onstage and they absolutely rocked it. It would be no wonder that they took first place for regionals that night. Aubrey sighed and Chloe gave her a reassuring look, despite the fact that they had just been announced to continue to Semi-Finals. Aubrey grinned excitedly at her best friend, which Chloe gladly returned.

They walked out of the stage, listening to the girls quietly, although excitedly, talk about random things. Chloe frowned when she heard yelling from the foyer room. They turned the corner and saw the Treblemakers facing off against the old men called the ToneHangers. Chloe looked down at the other girls that were all on the stairs and noticed that somehow Beca and Fat Amy had managed to stand right next to Aubrey and Chloe.

Chloe blinked when she heard the Tonehangers yell and pretty much start harassing the Treblemakers. She saw Fat Amy make a fake punching in the air and put a hand on Fat Amy's shoulder. Beca and her turned around. Beca nodded her head in agreement as Aubrey shot Fat Amy a warning look.

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously." She shrugged. Beca chuckled and Chloe smiled.

They all watched as Jesse was putting the trophy down, telling one of the older men that he didn't want to fight. Chloe frowned, couldn't the dude just take a hint and leave Jesse alone? She saw Beca move and she grabbed Beca's hand, which made her look at Chloe.

"I was just going to go check on Jesse."

Chloe bit her lip in worry but let Beca's hand go and the girl walked past the Bellas and stalked towards Jesse.

Fat Amy frowned, "The Kraken has been unleashed."

Chloe felt herself blush in embarrassement as Fat Amy hobbled down the stairs in her high heels. She turned to Aubrey and whispered, "What are we gonna do?"

Aubrey either didn't hear her or was much too worried to care. Fat Amy walked the way Beca was walking and yelled, "Feel the Fat Amy force!"

A moment later, all hell broke loose. Beca walked up to the old guy and pushed him slightly, getting his attention. She pulled her fist back and through a mean left hook, nailing him right in the mouth. The guy tumbled over and fell on the ground as his lip and mouth started to swell and bruise already. Chloe gasped as she saw Beca groan in pain from her hand and instantly Chloe started to walk down the stairs, along with Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas.

Fat Amy grabbed the trophy, Beca saw this and stood in front of her, "Fat Amy no! Don't!"

Fat Amy held the trophy above her head, fully intent on beating the guy with it. "Feel the Fat power!"

Chloe and Aubrey broke out into a run, trying to get to Beca and Amy. After Amy kicked the guy in the balls, everyone seemed to stop to flinch as the guy now cowered on the ground, holding his jewels. Beca was able to grab the trophy, yelling at Amy to stop it.

"But Beca!" Amy whined, much too loudly, "I wanna shove it up his bum!"

The man got on his hands and knees and mumbled something along the lines of 'Oh cherry on top'. Then without any warning at all, the trophy broke and the piece Amy was holding flew into the window, shattering the glass into a million different pieces. Everything seemed to stop as they all gaped at the window, Then they saw the cop outside who was now stalking towards them. Fat Amy's eyes widened and she dashed away. Leaving Beca there holding the trophy and looking guilty.

Chloe and Aubrey ran up to the officer.

"Sir we're so sorry, it was an accident - " Aubrey started, Chloe could see genuine worry in her eyes for their younger Bella. Faintly they heard Amy scampering away.

"Vertical running, I'm vertical running!"

Chloe stepped in, "Please officer, we swear to god it was an accident."

The officer ignored the two and pushed past them aggressively, heading towards a shocked Beca. Chloe noticed the state her hand was in and flinched, it was red, swollen and bleeding a little bit…she must have caught a tooth. The man grabbed Beca's hands and roughly shoved them behind her back, making everyone flinch as Beca yelped in pain. The officer put handcuffs around Beca's wrists.

Chloe didn't know what to do, she felt like crying. Aubrey was hugging her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the scene in front of her. Beca looked annoyed as she tried explaining the situation to the officer who continuously ignored her.

Finally Beca groaned, "Would you just listen to me you asshole!"

Chloe felt Aubrey flinch, and the blonde whispered to her. "Just shut up Beca, saying that isn't going to help your situation." Chloe wasn't sure if she was saying it to her or to Beca, who obviously couldn't hear her. They both noticed that Beca looked pissed as her head was shoved into the back of the police car. She looked at Chloe with pleading eyes, Chloe was frozen. Shock and fear enveloped her in a cold embrace. She didn't know what to do.

Aubrey turned to the rest of the Bellas, minus Amy, and composed herself.

"Alright Bellas! I'm sorry to ask you this but who will wish to pool their money so we can bail Beca out of jail?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey in shock. Aubrey suggested this?! So the blonde really _did_ care for Beca? She looked back at the girls and noticed that they all raised their hands, almost immediately.

Aubrey nodded and looked at Chloe, "What about you Chlo?"

Chloe blinked and shook her head, "Of course. I'm so worried about her."

Aubrey nodded and looked back at the girls, "And I will too, come on. Let's go get our Bella back."

They all turned to leave when they were stopped by a frantic looking Jesse. He stood in front of them. Chloe narrowed her eyes, along with Aubrey and well…the rest of the Bellas.

"Look, I know you guys don't like me right now but please. I've got Beca's bail covered. I already called someone who would do it for her, so don't worry. It'll be okay."

Chloe was angry, she stepped towards Jesse, "Well, Beca wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't such a coward! Stand up for yourself next time instead of watching girls do it for you!"

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm, trying to calm the ginger down. Chloe couldn't be calmed…she had such a hatred right now for him that she couldn't stop it. First he takes Beca's interest. Then he takes her name. And now, he let's Beca go to jail for something stupid that he should have stopped!

Jesse sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah I know. I messed up, so let me just make it up to her. I have this covered. Please?"

The Bellas were silent, staring him down and sizing him up. Aubrey stepped forward. She looked dangerous. "Alright Swanson. But just so this is clear. Beca is our friend, and she is a Bella. It is our sworn duty to protect our fellow Bellas. She's in this mess because of you, so you can fix it."

Aubrey turned to the rest of the girls, missing Jesse's thankful look. "Alright Bellas. When we get back to Campus you can change into regular clothes, then we will meet up at Beca's dorm. We shall wait for her. Is that clear?"

A murmur of yes's accompanied with nods was her response. She shot Jesse a glare and started to walk past, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas followed. Chloe caught up to Aubrey and gave her a look.

"I thought you didn't like Beca?"

Aubrey didn't look at Chloe, it was a look that the ginger has never seen on her best friends face and it was so foreign to her that she couldn't tell what the blonde was thinking. Aubrey stared straight

"Beca is a Bella…and while I feel like she purposely tries to stress me out, and her ear piercings are grotesque…She isn't that bad of a person. She's on a thin line with me Chloe. She could be a friend or an enemy…it just takes a small push."

Chloe bit her lip, unsure of how to respond to that. She decided not to say anything and looked down, thinking about Beca. How was she doing? How was her hand? Chloe wondered if she was scared or nervous. But then she smiled to herself a little bit, if anything Beca was sitting in the back seat of that cop car just glaring at the man for being in the right place at the wrong time.

She bumped into Aubrey, not realizing that she had stopped walking and looked past her. Fat Amy was standing in front of them sheepishly, trying to ignore the glare on Aubrey's face. Chloe sighed, Amy was almost too innocent to be mad at a situation like this. Amy twisted her hands into the hem of her shirt.

The Aussie bit her lip, "What did I miss?"

010101010101010101010101

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Aubrey pounded on the door, trying to make sure that whatever roommate Beca had, she would hear the knock. Chloe bit her lip and leaned over to Aubrey.

"Just to let you know…Beca's roommate is kind of…quiet. Maybe a little mean too."

Aubrey nodded, "Thank you for the information. But I'm not in the mood right now for either of those two things."

They looked back at the door, as it opened. Showing an impassive Korean face. Kimmy Jin saw Chloe and instantly that impassive look turned into a glare.

"Beca's gone."

She was going to close the door, but Aubrey stopped it with her hand. Her face showed that she was not going to stand for such rudeness.

"We know. We are here to wait until Beca get's back from jail."

Kimmy Jin didn't say anything. The Asian looked behind her and then back at Aubrey.

"It's almost midnight."

Aubrey pushed the door open, and walked in. Chloe following suit, ignoring the glare that Kimmy Jin seemed to have only given her. Chloe went straight for Beca's bed, and plopped down on it. Still worrying about her.

Aubrey stared the Korean down, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but us leaving isn't an option. We're staying."

Kimmy Jin huffed and turned away, going to her laptop on the other side of the room and started typing…whatever it was she was typing. Chloe hugged her knees to her chest, feeling her worry rise again. She was very used to Beca's room, but she forgot that nobody else was.

Aubrey studied the equipement on Beca's desk. "She has a lot of technology…"

Chloe shrugged. "She likes to mix music a lot. It's her hobby." She didn't think anything of her answer but she blinked when she saw the entire squad of girls give her a questioning look.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "And you know this…how?"

Chloe blushed in embarrassment. "We hang out a lot."

Aubrey nodded, excepting the answer, but Chloe caught the frown that played on her lips. Fat Amy was looking around, and up at the cd's and records that her bookshelves had to hold.

"Wow, she sure does like her music."

Chloe nodded, not wanting to comment on anything else. She sighed and put her chin on her knees again. Cynthia Rose spoke up this time.

"Her bed sheets smell really nice."

Chloe jerked her head over at Black Beauty, instantly trying to fight down her glare with one of curiosity. Cynthia Rose stumbled across her words.

"You know, like Tide. I gotta ask her for her detergent…"

Fat Amy nodded her head, clearly disbelieving. "Riiiiight. And Tasmanian walrus's can do the best bellyflop."

Chloe giggled at Fat Amy, no one knew what that could even mean. Stacie made a noise now.

"I wouldn't mind spending a night or two here." She threw a wink at Fat Amy, who shuddered, "If you know what I mean."

Chloe closed her eyes in frustration. Wanting to scream or shout at Stacie. Why was everyone so interested in Beca? Could God (Or the writer) really want to make it that much harder on her? She caught the frown that deepened on Aubrey's face. A sigh escaped the blonde girl's mouth. Chloe couldn't stop her frown…why did Aubrey act that way?

She studied the tall hot woman while she sat in Beca's mixing chair. Aubrey was obviously thinking about something, and Chloe almost fell over when she was positive that she saw something akin to…jealousy…? It flashed across Aubrey's face for only a brief second and just as soon as it appeared. It disappeared.

Chloe felt her mouth drop…did Aubrey Posen…have a crush on Beca too?

"No…" Chloe whispered to herself. Ignoring Jessica's curious look, Chloe started to do some hardcore thinking…When she was growing up she always watched 'Hey Arnold'…. And she thought back to how Helga was always so mean to Arnold because she had a huge crush on him…was this the same case with Aubrey? She shook her head, willing herself to stop herself in thinking this way. It was just her imagination.

She took a breath and leaned her head back against the bookshelves. The girls around her started to make themselves more comfortable. Cynthia rose sat next to the ginger, with Fat Amy on Cynthia Rose's other side. Stacie sat on Chloe's left side. Jessica and Lilly sat on the ground, and Denise and Ashley sat at the foot of the bed. Aubrey continued her claim at Beca's desk chair.

A few hours went by, maybe 2 as they waited for Beca to come back, small talk and random talking was thrown across room trying to make the time go by faster. They were all almost asleep when they heard the clinking of keys from the door. They all sat up and watched as Beca entered the room.

Chloe instantly sat up straighter, noticing Aubrey's sigh of relief and her bright smile as well. Chloe fixed her hair quick, beaming at Beca. Beca's eyes immediately shot to her own. Chloe felt her breath hitch in her throat, Beca's eyes were…different. They weren't guarded, or sarcastic. Beca looked raw, exhausted and exposed. Something had happened tonight. Something happened to her, and it wasn't good.

Chloe smiled at Beca, her worry instantly forgotten and she was relieved that Beca was back. Beca smiled, it was sincere. She was surprised that the girls were all there. Chloe heard Fat Amy beside her.

"What up, Shaw Shank!?"

Chloe giggled, Cynthia Rose bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows, "Did you get yourself a bitch?"

Chloe almost sighed, but her smile returned as Fat Amy said, once again, "Did they spray you with a hose?"

Beca looked touched, she was glad and surprised that they all were there for her. She looked back at Chloe, "You guys waited up for me?"

Chloe smiled at her, leaning to the edge of the bed, she wanted to hug Beca, tell her everything was all right, but she decided against it. She tilted her head.

"Of course we waited up for you." Beca shot her a grateful look, a small blush accompanying her lips. Aubrey stood up, gaining everyone's attention, including Beca's

Chloe frowned, seeing that excited look in Aubrey's eyes from the attention that she was positive was from Beca. Chloe knew that feeling all too well…

"Beca, I'm glad you're here." Aubrey said with a smile, Beca chuckled, "Well I kind of live here Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled at Beca, the sarcasm didn't seem to affect her this time. "I'm glad that your safe and out of jail also."

This time Beca just smiled and nodded her head. Her eye's flickered over to Chloe again. Chloe grinned. Kimmy Jin stood up and stared at Beca. Chloe blinked, she had forgotten that the Asian was even in the room with them.

"They've been here for hours, Beca…it's a real inconvenience." And with that, she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe giggled.

Aubrey cleared her throat and turned to the rest of the Bellas. "I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting."

Amy groaned, "Nooooo…."

Aubrey looked at Fat Amy, "Our score sheets revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us, Fat Amy…you have to do exactly as the choreography says too next time okay? No surprises."

Amy nodded, but Beca surprised everyone by speaking up. "We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good." Chloe looked at Beca, who was staring at Aubrey. She tried to get her point across by her body language.

"We need to put ourselves out there, be different." Beca concluded, getting several nods from around the room. Cynthia Rose butted in.

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice."

Beca joined in with Cynthia rose, "The audience loved the Trebles. They tolerate us."

Aubrey nodded her head, Chloe smiled. Beca continued, "We could change the face of a cappella if we…" she suddenly stopped and blinked, confusing everyone in the room. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Beca ran a hand threw her hair, "Oh my god I sound like a fuckin' fag, what's happening to me?"

Chloe smirked to herself. So Beca was in fact changing for the greater good. She wanted to laugh evilly as her persistence was paying off…but she decided against it. Beca walked towards the desk.

"Um…lemme show you this arrangement I've been working on…" Chloe almost grinned and stood up to walk toward Beca, she knew what arrangement Beca was working on, but she really didn't know what it sounded like…because Beca hasn't let her listen to it.

Beca turned on her computer and her keyboard, Aubrey was watching over her shoulder, genuinely interested. Chloe noticed Aubrey's interest, and also could see a hint of awe in her eyes. Just as soon as the look appeared in Aubrey's eyes, it changed to determination and a little bit of disappointment. Aubrey's stern look was back.

"Okay, I have pitch pipe and I saw that we focus on the set list as planned."

Aubrey turned towards the rest of the girls. Chloe huffed, her best friend was really starting to get on her nerves…

"From now on, there will be no more wasting time on work or school or boyfriends or partners…Cynthia Rose."

Cynthia Rose look up slightly and shook her head, trying to play off as 'whatchu talking about?' Chloe felt herself blush a little, mentally adding herself into the partners category. She peeked over at Beca. Beca's eyes were half lidded, she was obviously exhausted, so exhausted that she hardly cared about what Aubrey was saying.

Chloe felt the need to step in now, "But Aubrey, this stuff is really cool, I mean you got to hear Beca's music."

Aubrey gave Chloe a small glare, "Okay rehearsal tomorrow. 8 a.m. sharp."

She turned and grabbed her coat about to leave, then she stopped and looked back at Chloe and Beca…mainly Beca. "And Beca…I'm glad you're ok, and that you're back in your dorm."

Chloe felt her jaw drop as Aubrey turned around and walked out of the room. She bit her lip and looked at Beca who looked very confused. The rest of the girls said pretty much the same thing to Beca as they filed out of the room. Chloe stayed. As the last girl left, and the door shut, Chloe turned to Beca who was pretty much half asleep.

"I'm sorry for Aubrey," Chloe started, "It's just that she really wants to - "

Beca cut her off, "It's no big deal. I'm used to it."

Chloe bit her lip and sat down on Beca's bed, staring at the brunette who had a forlorn look on her face.

"Beca…"

Beca looked at Chloe, and their eyes made contact. Chloe felt herself blush, but smiled at Beca. She patted the bed beside her, indicating for Beca to sit down.

Beca gave Chloe a half smile, and walked over to the bed and plopped down unceremoniously. She closed her eyes and sighed. Beca lied down on the bed, Chloe following suit. She stared at Beca's closed eyes.

"So how was your night?"

Beca opened one eye, and blushed. She obviously didn't know of their close proximity. Chloe gave her a small smile.

Beca sighed, "Long…too long."

Chloe nodded, "Want to share? How's your hand?"

Beca ignored the first question and held up her hand so Chloe could see, it was bruised, and there was dry blood on it from a cut in Beca's hand. Chloe gasped.

"Oh my god Beca, this is a lot worse than I thought it would be."

Beca chuckled, then hissed slightly as Chloe gingerly (no pun intended) touched Beca's hand. "Ouch, it still stings."

Chloe mumbled an apology and let Beca rest her hand again. She frowned, "So what else happened tonight…?"

Chloe might have been pushing it with that question. Knowing very well that Beca might close up for the night. Beca's eyes closed and for a while, she didn't say anything. Chloe thought that she might have fallen asleep when Beca spoke.

"Jesse called my dad."

Chloe blinked, "What?"

"He said he didn't know what to do, so he called my father. I yelled at him." Beca chuckled darkly, eyes still closed. Chloe frowned in sadness. She put a hand on the side of Beca's cheek, feeling the warmth from Beca almost burn her hand, in a good way of course.

"I got into an argument with my father on the way back. Jesse was in the back seat."

Chloe felt her heart beat quicken as she felt and saw Beca push her face into Chloe's hand, nuzzling it.

"Father started calling me a good for nothing brat who gets into trouble. Then he said that it's no wonder that my mom drank herself to death."

Chloe gasped, disbelieving. "No way…"

Beca sighed, finally opening her eyes to stare into Chloe's, "Yes way."

Chloe hugged Beca, careful not to bump her hand, "I'm so sorry Beca…"

Beca didn't say anything, just buried her head into Chloe's chest. Despite the situation, Chloe couldn't stop the blush that crept on her face as Beca rubbed against her boobs. Chloe could feel the warmth radiate off of Beca, and she knew that she would never want to let her go. She was too afraid of loosing that warmth. Chloe felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She clutched Beca harder, as if to protect her from everything that could possibly hurt her.

After a while Chloe heard small snores come from the tiny brunette she was holding. She looked down and saw that Beca was in fact, asleep. She bit her lip as a line of drool trailed out of Beca's mouth…it was the most adorable thing she has ever seen. Carefully, Chloe ungrappled herself from Beca. Beca mumbled something and cuddled into her pillow.

Chloe smiled and leaned down. She hesitated for a second than she kissed Beca's head, running a hand through the brunette's hair. She pulled a blanket over Beca and took off her heels, so she can sleep peacefully. Beca mumbled some more but other than that, didn't make any signs of waking up.

Chloe looked at Beca's alarm clock and set the time for 7 o'clock a.m. so that Beca could get up and get going to Bella's practice. She looked back at Beca, a small fond smile on her face. She kissed her head again.

"You're so special Beca, I just wish that your father saw what I see."

She studied Beca's facial features, and felt a pang of sadness. She might never be able to tell Beca just how she felt about her… She sighed and stood up, ready to go to the door. She turned around once again and looked at Beca.

She looked so cute. Chloe sighed and closed the door. She continued to walk down the hallway, completely unaware of the dark blue eyes that had watched her leave.

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 010101010

WEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL end of chapter. I'm sorry it's been a while guys, I've been busy and shit. SOOOOOO also. I decided that I'm going to be turning this book into…..

INTO TWO BOOKS!

It could possibly be 3 books, depends whether or not I want to go that far, but If I do, well than whatever. This Book in particular will be following the timeline of the movie, and then book two will be completely AU (what happens after the movie ends) type of book. I'm excited for it.

Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE… review…not to sound narcissistic or anything but I think my book deserves a little more reviews than just this :/ well. Love you guys, and goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone! Soooo I decided my schedule is now toing to be one of, once a week. Every MONDAY…I will update. I'm very busy with work and school now soooo keep faith!

On with the story! (I own nothing but a car)

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 01010

"Beeecccaaaaaaaa…open up!"

Chloe knocked; more like pounded on the DJ's door, trying to get her to open the door. Chloe groaned and threw back her head, feeling her wavy flaming hair tumble over her shoulders in the process. She's been standing there for the bear minimum of 15 minutes, smiling awkwardly at neighboring students who peeked their heads out of their dorm rooms to see who was making all the commotion. She sighed to herself maybe Beca wasn't there…

She was about to turn and go after knocking once more, when the door was swung open. Beca stood in the doorway, confusion plastered her face. She had her new headphones around her neck; she had found out that the cord could be taken out, allowing freer movement. She had her hair pulled back loosely, and a beanie was covering the locks half way. Her ripped jeans were in place, along with a plaid button up and a gray undershirt. Chloe bit her lip. Without Beca even trying, she was still so attractive.

Beca tilted her head in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Chloe?"

Chloe hugged Beca quickly and snuck past her, and into the room. "Beca. Don't leave me out there so long ever again! It was totes embarrassing!"

Chloe plopped herself down on Beca's bed and pulled out her laptop, grinning at Beca. Beca rolled her eyes, smiling.

"You have an issue standing at my door, yet you go and say something like 'Totes'."

Chloe shrugged, not answering. Beca closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down and looked at what Chloe was doing. "Not that I mind you barging in here and taking over, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out with you today! I have nothing better to do, and you most likely would be doing nothing but sitting at your computer so I decided to just attack you with my awesomeness. And we both know it's super effective…"

Beca smirked, "Did you just make a Pokemon reference?"

Chloe stifled a laugh, and tried to keep her face blank as she gave a pointed stare. "Beca. Pokemon was a huge part of my childhood."

Beca chuckled, "No wonder you're a total freak." She went over to her computer and sat down. Chloe smiled when she saw that she didn't put her headphones on, which means she would talk with Chloe…for a while. Beca swiveled around and half smiled at Chloe.

"You know you stare at me a lot, right?"

Chloe felt her ears get red, but she had her hair down covering them. She quick thanked God for her decision that morning. She jumped up and got super close to Beca's face.

"It's just because everything you do is just so fascinating!"

Chloe looked into the dark blue eyes, which flickered back and forth between her eyes. Chloe smiled and tilted her head and looked at Beca's lips, then back at her eyes, catching the brunette's eyes focused completely on her own lips. She smiled and grabbed Beca's hands, pulling the girl to a stand.

"Come on. We're going somewhere."

Beca blinked, "What? Why? Where?"

Chloe kept pulling Beca, opening the door in the process. "Quit asking questions and just enjoy the time you can spend with me! I'm not sure where we're going, but I'm hungry! So let's get something to eat!"

Beca groaned. Chloe smiled over at Beca, dropping her hand, but noticing that she was still walking alongside Chloe. The DJ's boots were clumping as she trudged. Beca ran a hand through her hair and stuffed her hands into her pocket, grumbling about red heads and decisions. Chloe just giggled over at her counter part.

She bumped Beca as they walked down the set of stairs, "Grumbling is bad Beca, and you should speak up."

Beca chuckled, "I was telling myself to never let anyone invade my shower again."

Chloe felt herself blush, "Well maybe you shouldn't sing in the shower next time. It just attracted me."

Beca raised her eyebrow at the ginger, smirking. "Oh so you find me attractive?"

They walked outside, Chloe sputtered. "Well..I…I didn't say that! But I also would admit it too." She threw Beca a wink, who smirked and blushed. The short girl shook her head.

"Well I could say the same for you."

Chloe beamed at Beca, feeling butterflies explode. "Awwww, Beca! You think I'm attractive?"

Beca was blushing now, but her eyes were straight ahead at their non-existent destination. "Yeah…You're pretty. Beautiful even. Gorgeous is more like it, and you should know it."

Chloe smiled, blushing furiously. She shook her head, she was almost flying… "You think I'm gorgeous?"

Beca waved a hand, "Yeah, something like that. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Chloe smiled, a little crestfallen. At the moment she doesn't want any guy…or any girl. She just wants Beca. She shook her head and looked around. She almost forgot that they were walking around to find something to eat. She recognized at path to one of her favorite cafés which had the best cookies and muffins to die for. She could use some coffee right about now. She grinned at Beca and grabbed her hand, pulling it toward the path.

"Come on, there is this perfect café called Ann Marie's it has the greatest cookies and muffins. They are to die for! They make pizza too, believe it or not, and it's actually pretty good. As good as Pizza Hut."

Beca nodded, "I could use some food. Haven't eaten yet today."

Chloe grinned, "Then that's perfect! Fate smiled upon us today!"

Beca chuckled, "Because I haven't eaten?"

"Yep." Chloe said.

"That's an interesting way of concluding that it's fate." Beca started, "It could very well be a coincidence."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, well either way. Food sounds good." The two of them walked in silence for a little bit, but they came across two freshmen both wearing Justin Bieber t-shirts. Chloe scoffs in disgust. Throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why does everyone love Justin Bieber so much?"

Beca stopped walking and gave Chloe a shocked look. She blinked a few times. Slowly she spoke, "You…don't like Justin Bieber either?" Chloe burst out laughing.

"Of course not! I mean a few songs are catchy, but other than that I really don't like any of his stuff." Chloe slowed down to a small chuckle, still ignoring Beca's shocked look. "I don't find him very cute either."

Beca laughed, "So you're not a Belieber? I totally would have pegged you as one."

Chloe continued walking again, along with Beca, towards her café. "Well I could have totes pegged you for someone who would like…" She threw her arms up, racking her brain for a band. "Disturbed or something!"

"Hey now…" Beca chuckled, "I may dress like an 'alt girl'" she did the finger quotations. "But I don't limit myself to one genre of music. I love rap, hip hop, pop. I like rock, metal, alternative, punk, and what not. Only genre of music that I really can't get myself into is country." She leaned in towards Chloe, saying in a quieter voice like it was a secret. "It's just a really bad genre of music." Beca leaned back out again. "I have a wide range of music that I listen too and like. Different genres of music can create really amazing song mixes too. If you know what you're doing."

Chloe laughed, "Really? I actually didn't know that."

Beca shrugged, Chloe noticed just how much enthusiasm Beca was now putting into the conversation…so music is Beca's drug. Beca continued. "Take Jay-Z and Linkin Park for an example. Two different genres of music, but they came together and created one really awesome album. And Skrillex worked with Korn to make a track too. It's pretty good."

Chloe smiled fondly, "Huh. I didn't know about that. Speaking of Skrillex…" Chloe walked into Ann Marie's, walking up to the counter. "What do you think about the genre of music called dubstep?"

Beca ordered. Vanilla Carmelatte with a shot of expresso and also got a double chocolate muffin with it. Chloe ordered a Cookies and Cream Mocha Chiller with a blueberry muffin. They waited in line to get their stuff. Beca shrugged.

"Personally I like it, but I can see how some people don't like it. It's a very hard genre of music to dance too, because of it's beats. Sure it's steady but it's sporadic at the same time. I've tried making a track. It's definitely not an easy thing."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah I see what you mean. I'm not a big fan of it myself."

Beca chuckled, "Wouldn't have thought you to be." They got their food and coffee and sat down at a table in the corner. Chloe sipped on her drink, sighing in content. She looked up at Beca and placed her head in both hands, smiling sweetly.

"So music huh? That set up in your room…is just a hobby?"

"Well.." Beca swallowed her mouthful of muffin. "Yes and no. It is pretty much my one and only hobby. I absolutely love mixing. But… When I finish this year at Barden I plan on going to L.A. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned this to you before right?" Chloe nodded, so Beca continued. "Yeah that's because I want to start off there being a DJ or to produce music."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "You want to become a music producer?"

Beca nodded, "Well, yeah. It's been my dream ever since I was little. To be a DJ would be awesome too. My ultimate goal in life is too get famous and be as well known as someone like Tiesto or David Guetta." Chloe giggled as Beca threw her a wink at David Guetta's name. "But my father just…he doesn't get it at all."

Chloe tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Beca took a couple sips from her coffee first. "I dunno…he just won't accept me for me. Everything I do is a disappointment. He's disappointed that I don't want to be here, that all I want to do is be a DJ, produce music, whatever…It just seems like that nothing I do is good enough."

Chloe nodded her head and bit into her own muffin. She wasn't sure what to say to that, so instead she just reached over and put her hand on top of Beca's, fighting down her blush at the contact. Beca looked up, surprised and blushing but it faded and the short DJ gave a thankful look back at the ginger. Chloe smiled, staring at Beca's eyes, which seemed to be lost in thought.

Chloe removed her hand from Beca's. Beca blinked and looked back at Chloe, her half smile in place now. "So what about you, Ging. What do you want to do when you escape from here?" She gestured around herself, letting Chloe know that she was referring to college.

Chloe shrugged, "My parents want me to go into something medical. 'There will always be jobs for sick people, because there will always be sick people'. They said that a lot. So I took my pre requisites for nursing. Now I just have to get into nursing school." She sipped her coffee.

Beca gave her a half smile, "Chloe I asked what _you wanted_ to do. Not what you were going to do because you're parents wanted."

Chloe looked at Beca, surprised. Nobody has ever really asked her that. After she told them what she was going to do, they always ended commentating on how that was a good decision and that it was always needed. She thought for a second. What did she want to do? Music has always been her passion, like Beca…but she's never really thought about a career going into music. It was just something that so many people fail, and it takes a lot of luck to actually get famous. Of course it took skill too, but that was beside the point…What did Chloe want to do?

"I guess.." She started off, a bit hesitantly. "I guess I would go into something music related also. It's my passion."

Beca smirked, "Then why don't you?"

Chloe bit her lip, "Well, It seems like it's just a course of life where so many people dream and want to become famous, but they end up failing with their goal and then they get into drugs and alcohol. They give up and then they're left with nothing. At least, that's what I think could happen to me if I ever tried."

Beca leaned back in her chair, studying the taller girl. Chloe sat under the brunette's stare, nervously. She sipped her coffee to distract herself, and finished her muffin. After a while, Beca spoke quietly.

"Do you think I'll fail?"

Chloe blinked, caught off guard by the question. It was simple, she was just curious as to what Chloe thought about it. Chloe tried to work her way around the question. "Well it's just an industry that requires a fierce determination. You have to stick with it to get somewhere. I think a lot of people give up before they get anywhere though."

Beca smirked at Chloe leaning forward. "Well that's no problem for me then. Chloe when it comes to my dream. I am the most stubborn person alive."

Chloe smiled at Beca. She really believed that the DJ could get somewhere… she leaned forward, studying Beca. "You are aca-amazing Beca."

Beca blinked, "W-what?"

Chloe continued, smiling softly. "You are so determined to reach your goal. You truly believe that you'll get there…It what makes me believe that you'll get there too. You're so confident about it that you almost make me think that if I were to switch over to the music industry…I'd be able to make it too. It's contagious. It really is." She leaned back again, noticing Beca's blush now. "You're an inspiration."

Beca waved her off, "It's nothing really; music is the only thing I'm confident about."

Chloe laughed, finding Beca's comment really funny. Beca was talented with so many things, and she thought that music was her only gift? She continued laughing, ignoring Beca's glare accompanied with a blush. Chloe eased her laugh and waved her hands around.

"Okay okay, sorry. So change of subject! Still music related though! I want to know your musical soul, Beca." She beamed over at Beca who had an eyebrow raised, awkward half smile in place.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Okay, shoot."

Chloe tapped her chin, thinking of a question. She smiled, "Favorite artist?"

Beca thought for a second. "I might have to go with Daft Punk." Seeing Chloe's look, she elaborated. "Daft Punk has so many great songs. They're older, sure, but I think they really got people into DJing. And lets not forget that they actually scored a movie."

Chloe nodded her head, accepting the answer. Beca nodded toward her, "What about you?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "Katy Perry."

Beca chuckled, "See? Now that is something I can believe. I seriously thought you would have said something like David Guetta, or something though." Chloe laughed at her, but decided to just continue on with another question.

"Favorite song?"

This time, Chloe immediately noticed Beca's deep thoughtful look. It was somber. It was most likely an old song that held a deep meaning for Beca. Beca cleared her throat. "I'd say Daughters by John Mayer."

Chloe raised her eyebrow in surprise. She wasn't suspecting that one. She didn't dive deeper into it, figuring that it had something to do with her father leaving, and how Beca had gotten close to her mother. Chloe nodded her head, accepting the answer though.

"Mine's Titanium."

Beca chuckled at the answer, instantly dropping whatever nostalgic attitude she had a second ago. Chloe smiled and shrugged, not opting to comment. Chloe stretched her back, feeling some cracks trickle down her spine. Beca smirked and did the same.

"Hmmm…" Chloe looked outside for some sort of inspiration for another question. "Favorite rock artist?"

This time it was Beca who thought for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and Chloe almost giggled at how adorable Beca was. The beanie made her look even cuter with the face. Beca scratched her head. "Well I guess I would have to go with A Day To Remember. They have great music, and even greater lyrics. And they're acoustic music is the best."

Chloe brightened, "Can you play the guitar?"

Beca blushed, holding up her hands, showing just how little they were. "I've tried, and I know how to play a little bit, but it's especially hard for me…I have small hands. I used to get cramps all the time."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. It was a throaty laugh, full of sound. Beca almost thought that it sounded angelic. Chloe laughed for a little bit longer. She grinned over at Beca, who glared slightly while blushing. "Your hands are adorable! They're so small and tiny."

Beca scoffed, "I am not adorable."

Chloe finished her coffee, along with Beca, and the two of them stood up to leave. Chloe was smiling. "Of course you're adorable! You're tiny, it's kind of a full package for the two of them."

Beca grabbed her coat, grumbling. The two of them left the café and started to walk in a random direction. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Beca looked over at Chloe, smirking. She held her arm out, waiting for Chloe to loop her arm through Beca. Chloe smiled, the butterflies returning at the thought of Beca initiating the contact between them. Chloe slipped her arm though and smiled down at Beca.

Beca was looking ahead, her half smile was in place. Chloe blushed, looking at Beca. The brunette was so beautiful. She had a beautiful face, beautiful eyes, and her smile was contagious. Chloe studied Beca's face, ignoring the looks Beca would give her out of the corner of her eyes. Chloe felt her eyes drop to Beca's lips. Her lip gloss was back again, making them shiny and so kissable. The ginger adored everything about her. Her height, her hair, her attitude… It was all just so…Chloe couldn't think of another word besides…they were all just so _Beca._

Chloe looked forward again, blushing at her thoughts. It was hard for Chloe not to think about Beca. She had it bad for her…which led Chloe to her next thought. Who else was crushing on Beca? She was almost a hundred percent positive that Jesse was, and Beca had mentioned a few times that Luke had hit on Beca. Chloe knew that Luke would find her attractive, but combined with Beca's personality, it was only a given that he too might have a small attraction towards the girl.

But what of women? Cynthia Rose might be attracted to her, but does she like her? Chloe wasn't too sure. It could go either way for the black woman. The ginger thought about Stacie; sure the girl flirted with pretty much everyone, but why did she pretty much only flirt with Beca once she was around. She could imagine Stacie wanting to sleep with Beca, but what else would Stacie get out of it? Chloe felt confident that she could cross Stacie off of the 'Potential people who like Beca Mitchell' list. Chloe's mind travelled to the last person she thought might be on that list…

Aubrey.

It was a shock to herself when she had mentally added Aubrey's name to the list. Aubrey doesn't really date, or sleep around. She's very focused in her studies. Chloe wasn't saying that Aubrey couldn't get anyone to date her, Chloe knew that Aubrey could have a man in a minute, just by letting go a little bit and flaunting but the point was, Chloe had never seen her _try_ to get a man…was it because this whole time, Chloe hadn't realized that Aubrey was gay? Or was it that Aubrey just really didn't care? The ginger knew her best friend well, and she could honestly say that in this certain case, Aubrey had her stumped her. Chloe bit her lip, the way Aubrey acted around Beca was hard to get a read on. Chloe was very good at reading people but this time, she couldn't seem to figure out her own best friend. It was unnerving. What if Aubrey did like Beca? What would that do to their friendship?

Chloe shook her head, she didn't want to think about that now. Or ever. She sighed and closed her eyes. Enjoying the comfortable silence between Beca and her. That silence however didn't last very long, as Chloe heard someone shout Beca's name.

"Becaw!"

They stopped and turned around, seeing Jesse walking up to them with a giant smile on his face. Chloe frowned, how dare he interrupt her time with Beca… Beca smiled and waved at him as he approached. He stopped next to Chloe, staring at Beca's face.

"Beca, hey!"

Beca chuckled, "Hi Jesse."

Chloe awkwardly stood to the side, watching Jesse. He turned towards the ginger, "Hey Chloe."

She smiled at him politely, "Hey."

Jesse turned back to Beca, this time he was grinning. "So you guys ready to go down tomorrow night? We've got a hell of a set prepared."

Beca shrugged, "I don't care." Chloe bristled, at Beca's comment and at Jesse. She glared at him, "Don't count us out yet Jesse, you doubt the power us women have."

Jesse shrugged, smiling at Chloe, he turned back to Beca. This time he frowned, "Beca I just want to apologize again for that one night…"

Beca cut him off before he could say anything else. "Stop apologizing, it's annoying. I already told you I forgave you. You didn't know any better."

Chloe frowned, completely lost in the situation. "Um…not to pry…"

Beca half smiled over to Chloe, letting her know that it was ok. "The night I got arrested." Chloe nodded her head, understanding now what Jesse was apologizing for…good. He needs to apologize more if anyone were to ask the redhead. Before any of them could say anything else, another voice pierced the air.

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned, along with Jesse and Beca towards the voice. Chloe inwardly groaned to herself, why was this the sudden new gathering place for all the people who liked Beca? Aubrey walked up to the group, Fat Amy was in tow. Aubrey eyed Jesse warily. She turned to Beca and Chloe saw a glint of excitement spark in her eyes. Amy greeted the two Bellas nicely.

"Chloe I was looking for you." Aubrey started, "I didn't know where you went."

Chloe felt sheepish, she did kind of up and left without any sort of note… "Sorry Aubrey, I forgot."

Aubrey nodded, "It's okay, I saw that you were with Beca so you have to had been with her all day, right?"

Beca nodded, Chloe smiled brightly, noticing Aubrey's jealous look. "Yep! We had some coffee and muffins."

Amy spoke up, "Oh, some muffins sound really good right now." Beca laughed at Amy, noticing the grin on the freshmen's face. Jesse stood awkwardly on the side. Amy noticed him.

"Oh Beca is this the guy you have a toner for?" Amy walked over to Jesse and winked at him. "The name's Fat Amy. But you can call me Fat Amy." Jesse laughed uncomfortably. He put his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Fat Amy. Jesse." They shook hands, since this was the first time they were properly introduced. Aubrey glared at Jesse, studying him. She nodded her head.

"You know Jesse…for a Treblemaker, you're not nearly as bad as the rest of your group." Aubrey commented.

Jesse nodded his head in agreement. "Just because I'm apart of the group, doesn't mean I have to be like the group."

Aubrey smiled at him, Chloe sighed. Her precious time with Beca was being spent by…others. Amy put Beca into a headlock, effectively knocking the brunette's beanie off. "Way to go squirt." The Australian accent thick. "You bagged yourself a keeper."

Beca slipped out of the headlock, hair disheveled. Chloe giggled at Beca's angry glare towards the Aussie. Jesse and Aubrey laughed. Beca picked her beanie up and placed it back on her head. She was still grumbling when they all heard yet another voice call out over the distance. They all turned.

"Beca!"

Amy's mouth dropped. Aubrey's eyebrow raised questionly, and Chloe wanted to bury her head in the ground in frustration…not another one. Luke walked up to the group. He nodded at Jesse and then turned to Chloe smiling brightly.

"Hey Chloe!" Chloe forced a smile, still frustrated, but she couldn't be rude to her friend just because she wanted to spend time with Beca. "Hi Luke!"

Beca shot her a questioning look, "I didn't know you knew Luke?"

Amy stepped forward, "I wish _I knew_ Luke." She shot him a wink and he laughed awkwardly. Amy pulled out a slip of paper from her pants and put it in his front pocket. "Here's my number if you ever want have any fun."

Chloe giggled at Luke's awkward laugh that escaped his lips. He turned back to Beca, who had an amused smirk on her face. "Annnyyway… Beca, so I got a chance to listen to your mixes and I have to say. They are fuckin' amazing. There's a girl at the garage that does a version of 'Bulletproof', but yours is way better."

Beca smirked, "Yeah it is." Chloe blinked and looked around. Amy was still eye raping the blonde man. Aubrey was glaring daggers at him, which could only confirm Chloe's thoughts about the tall blonde having a crush on Beca, and Jesse was doing the exact same thing. Chloe frowned and looked back at Luke. He seemed oblivious to everything that was going on around him…as well as Beca. She thanked god that Beca was oblivious.

Luke continued, "So tomorrow night, she will be playing at a party and I was wondering if you possibly would like to go with me?" Chloe felt her mouth drop. Was Luke asking Beca out? He didn't even look nervous…maybe he really did have a thing for Beca…Chloe groaned quietly. She was seriously starting to believe that the world was against her on this.

Beca smiled at him, "I would love too, but I have a thing already."

Luke deflated, clearly disappointed, "Oh. A thing?"

This time it was Chloe who spoke up, "We have semi-finals tomorrow." She smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding. He looked at Beca with an amused smiled.

"I did not peg you as an a cappella girl." His eyes scanned over her body quickly. "You just don't seem to fit the part."

Aubrey spoke up, "Oh she fits the part alright." Shocking the three other Bella girls with her statement, she kept a pointed stare at Luke. Chloe was sure she was hearing things at this point in time. She shook her head, trying to fight down her urge to flip everyone off and drag Beca away from them. Luke smiled at Aubrey then looked back at Beca.

"Well good luck tomorrow," the four Bellas thanked him. He continued, "And I guess I'll catch you around then Beca. We'll have to hang out soon." He nodded to Jesse who just nodded back. Luke smiled at Beca again and threw her a wink and turned to leave. He left a stunned group behind him. Beca just shook her head, chuckling. Chloe felt her eye twitch in irritation. She's never had her eye twitch before…she closed her eyes in frustration. What was happening to her?

Jesse grunted, "I never did like him."

Amy grinned at him, "You just don't like him because he's sexy. Beca." Beca looked over at her friend. "Beca, you need to do me a favor okay? You need to tap that. Tap it good and hard. Because that is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Beca openly laughed this time. Chloe shot Amy a quick glare, along with Jesse and Aubrey. Beca shook her head, "Oh you don't have to worry about that Amy, he's all yours." Amy grinned and did a fist pump. She hugged Beca, who slipped out of her hands once again. Amy laughed at Beca.

"I'm really beginning to like you shortstuff. First you give me solos and now you give me hot guys. You better watch your back. I might just kiss you one day." Beca chuckled as Amy turned to leave. Chloe felt her eye twitch again. Amy really needed to stop talking…like right now. Aubrey smiled at Beca.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys, but I should head back and study for an exam. Chloe, I'll see you later?" Chloe nodded, Aubrey smiled and turned to Beca. "Beca, you watch out for her okay?" She had a glint in her eye that Chloe didn't recognize. Beca saluted her captain.

"Ten-four, captain!" Chloe giggled. Aubrey smiled, and bid them a farewell. She turned around and headed towards the apartment that she shared with the red head. Chloe smiled to herself, now she just had one more annoyance to get rid of…

It didn't take much as they turned to Jesse, who was grinning at Beca, "I really should get to class. I'll talk to you later, Beca. Maybe catch a movie?"

Beca sighed, "Jesse how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like movies."

Chloe felt her jaw drop, Jesse chuckled, "Yeah yeah I know. I'll see you later, Becaw. I'll see you later too Chloe."

She gave him a small nod and he walked away also. She turned towards Beca. Beca was chuckling and watching his retreating form. Chloe felt a pang of jealousy. She bit her lip, and Beca turned towards her. Eyes now had a twinkle in them. Chloe smiled at her.

"Well…" Beca started, "That was certainly interesting."

Chloe laughed lightly. Interesting was the perfect word to describe that situation. Beca seemingly had no clue that four out of the five people she was around had a thing to her. Three seniors and one freshmen. Two girls and two guys. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed, feeling the shorter girl return the squeeze. She sighed. Why was everything that involved Beca so complicated. She started to walk, tugging Beca along with her. Her mood was dampened considerably now, thinking back to the Aubrey situation. She really didn't want to deal with that at all. This was just too much for the ginger to handle.

Instead of dwelling on anything, she looked at Beca out of the corner of her eye. Beca was giving her a worried look, probably due to the lack of an answer to Beca's statement. She smiled. Beca was so adorable.

"So…" Chloe started, feeling a giggle rise in her chest. "You don't like movies?"

Beca grunted, "Nope. They're too predictable, and it gets so boring. I barely make it half way through any of them. I never get to see the ends."

Chloe laughed, genuinely. Beca was definitely adorable. "That's so weird! How can you not like movies?!" She continued laughing.

Beca threw her hands in the air and gave Chloe an incredulous look, "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 0101010101010101010101010101 01010

WEEEELLLL The end of the chapter. Sorry for not getting far in the actual plot line, but I decided to add a little bit to Chloe and Beca's actualy 'best friend' background. A lot of books just go straight into how they are best friends, but we never really see the process. I wanted to add a little bit of it in this chapter.

And just so everyone knows, the views on music in this chapter are pretty much my own views. I really don't like country music, but hey if you like it…kudos. I can't control you. I'm just giving my opinion. My favorite artists and songs are completely different. My favorite artist? Probably… A Day To Remember. My favorite song? Probably The Truth Is by Go Radio. You're welcome to look them up. I don't care.

But this was a filler chapter before going into the semi-finals. I thought it might have been too soon from regionals so I just decided to add this. Sorry for the long wait too. I am busy with work and what not. Well….i hoped you all enjoyed!

You have any questions, PM me or whatever, I'll answer them. No worries.

**MyPillow**


End file.
